The Wings of A Griffin
by AuntySnix26
Summary: The sound of her heart drew me in from across the bar, her dark griffin eyes digging into my soul as mine met them. Her beauty stunned me and I couldn't breathe. Then she smiled and I knew - I belong to the wings of a griffin. G!P and Griffin Santana.
1. Prologue

**The Wings Of A Griffin**

**Prologue**

"That's it, Scar, you're doing so great, baby!" She cheered as she watched her daughter take a running leap into the air, frantically flapping her tiny griffin wings and clumsily flying toward her, "Keep your focus, sweetheart. Come to me and land at my feet."

Scarlett Susan Lopez, age 6 and her first born, came fluttering up to her, wings flapping speedily and without grace as she struggled to land at her mother's feet. She let out a tiny griffin squeak and landed with a dusty thud at Santana's bare feet. The woman knelt down on her haunches and bopped her daughter's nose with a proud smile before running her hand down the griffin's feathered back.

"Good girl." She praised with a wide smile, "Now try change back to human form by yourself."

Scarlett blinked her dark griffin eyes and folded her wings before staring down at the ground in determination. Santana smiled as her daughter shifted, instantaneously, back into a human. She cupped Scarlett's cheeks and pecked her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Scar." Santana said genuinely and watched her daughter's face light up in a beaming smile.

"Thanks, mama." Scarlett replied happily before throwing a happy kiss to her mother's cheek, "Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me?! Did you see what I did?!"

Santana chuckled as she raised to her feet and turned around as her daughter raced to her other mother with an elated giggle bouncing off her lips.

"I did, baby, I saw. Good job." Brittany said, sitting on the couch situated on the porch, her large pregnant belly swelled with the scars of two paws - she was having twins.

Whenever a female mate got pregnant, a scar would form on her stomach during her pregnancy of either a feather or a paw; a feather meant the baby's strength would be flying and a paw meant it's strength would be running. Scarlett was a paw but Ryan, Santana and Brittany's two year old, was a feather - the only feather.

Brittany high fived her daughter before kissing her head, "Go grab the hairbrush, babe, I gotta fix the nest."

Santana tucked her hands into her pockets and watched as Scarlett raced inside their home - a house by the forest lake which was the biggest tree in the forest - while her son, Ryan Wayne Lopez, came slowly and cautiously walking out of the house with a plate full of recently cut oranges in one hand and a slice of orange in his other. Surrounding his mouth was orange juice and a slight stain that had dribbled down his chin. He stared hard at the two steps of the porch and curled the wrist of the hand holding the orange around the banister before tentatively moving his foot onto the step and then moving his other.

"Ry, need some help there?" Santana asked as she watched her son's tongue stick it's way out of his mouth in pure concentration.

"No, that's okay, mama, I got it." He replied, his tiny two year old voice squeaky with each word. He'd just been learning how to properly talk without forgetting or misusing his words and with Brittany nine months pregnant and on maternity leave, he'd made major progress; always eager to show off what he'd learned once Santana got home from work each night.

Scarlett had Brittany's beautiful blonde hair that nested itself in knots when she'd been outside playing but she had Santana's dark eyes and mischievous smile. Her middle name, Susan, was given to her after her mother and her grandmother as it was a family name.

Ryan had Santana's dark hair, dark eyes and delicate hands while he held Brittany's kind heart, intelligent mind and loving nature. His middle name, Wayne, was given to him after Brittany's father.

With Brittany pregnant again with two more babies, the family was euphoric. Neither Brittany nor Santana wanted to know the sex of the babies as they wanted to be surprised for a change. They'd found out the sex with both Scarlett and Ryan and had decided that, this time around, a surprise would be a nice change.

Ryan finally made it down the second step and smiled widely at Santana who mirrored the smile as he waddled up to her now munching on his orange.

"So, what's your word of the day, bud?" Santana asked as she sat down on the lush grass and looked at her son. He finished chewing and swallowed before speaking.

"Family." He replied and smiled widely, orange now stuck in his milk teeth, "I know how to use it in a sentence. I love my family."

"Aw, buddy, your family loves you too." Santana said, pecking Ryan's cheek and standing up. She ruffled his dark, raven hair on her way to her wife. She seated herself next to Brittany and put her arm around her shoulder, pecking her head as the woman cuddled into her.

"You still need to finish the blanket, ya know. The babies are gonna be here soon and you've only done one and a half." Brittany said with a cheeky grin to which Santana rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Mommy, I can't find the brush!" Scarlett yelled from inside and Brittany sighed.

"Bottom drawer of the kitchen. Ry was playing hide and seek." Santana mumbled against Brittany's head.

"Bottom drawer in the kitchen, Scar!" Brittany yelled back before closing her eyes, "She's just like you. So. Damn. Loud."

Santana chuckled, "She's a griffin. She can't help it."

"Ryan's a griffin and he's not loud." Brittany argued.

"Mommy!" Ryan squeaked from the grass where he sat, "I forgot about my Baloo buddy!"

"I was wrong." Brittany muttered and Santana snorted out a snicker.

"And the two on the way are gonna be doubly loud." Santana said to which Brittany inhaled a deep breath, exhaling her words.

"I suppose it all comes with belonging to the wings of a griffin."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	2. Chapter 1: The Myth

**The Wings of A Griffin**

_**Summary:**_

_The sound of her heart drew me in from across the bar, her dark griffin eyes digging into my soul as mine met them. Her beauty stunned me and I couldn't breathe. Then she smiled and I knew - I belong to the wings of a griffin. G!P and Griffin Santana._

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters and everything in this story is purely fiction. None of the material in this story is to be published anywhere else by anyone else without my written permission.**

**Warnings:**

**Strong language; Strong sexual content; Violence but will be warned before each instance of it.**

-T.W.O.A.G-

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 1: The Myth**

"Another round of d-blood over here!" A deep, male voice roared from inside the bar followed by a loud cheer. Brittany frowned and squeezed Kurt's hand, gaining his attention as they waited in line with Rachel and Finn.

"What's d-blood?" She asked as the line moved.

"Deer blood." Kurt answered and chuckled as Brittany scrunched up her nose, "I had the same reaction when Blaine told me what it was and, to be honest, it's not my favorite. But the griffins love it because this bar got it imported in from the forest in Montana."

"So, it's blood from an actual deer?"

"Yeah. Some of the drinks here have synthetic blood but those are mainly for the vampires." Kurt said, "It's pretty difficult to get real human blood that's enough to feed even _one_ hungry vamp."

"Is there anything sold here that's good?" Brittany asked.

"I really love the meergaritas." Kurt said, "You actually may like them. They're really sweet. The deer blood is strong and I find it too rich."

"Like a heavy red wine?" Brittany asked.

"God, no. D-blood's better than red wine." Rachel added in, "You know what, when we get in there, I'm gonna buy you a long island d-blood. Trust me, they're great starter drinks."

"Don't have a VDB. Those get you really drunk." Finn said with a nod, "I love them."

"What's in that?" Brittany asked.

"Deer bones crushed into a powder mixed with vodka. It sounds nasty but it's actually really good." Kurt said, "But, if you're not a fan of straight vodka, you won't like it. Go with the long island. It's perfect for a first timer."

"Next." Said the bouncer at the door. The four of them moved forward and Rachel took out a feather and two gold chrimata.

"Four, please." She mumbled.

"What is that?" Brittany asked Kurt.

"Money. The mythical beings call it chrimata." Kurt answered, "And the feather is Rachel's. Every griffin has different feathers so, to get in you give one of your feathers or the vampires show their fangs. I have one of Blaine's feathers too but they know me well enough to know I'm his mate. Human mates give in one of their mate's feathers."

"Okay, in we go!" Rachel said excitedly, "Britt, I'm so excited for you to meet everyone. You already know Blaine, of course, but I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the flight."

Brittany giggled at Rachel's eagerness as the small brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her further inside with a squeal.

"There they are. Puck! Blaine!" Rachel squealed to the two men sitting at the bar as she pulled Brittany around the tables and chairs and smiled at the men, "Hey! This is Brittany. Remember, Puck, I told you about her? She's in my theory class at Myers."

"Oh, yeah!" Puck, the one with the mohawk, said with a smile as he put down his d-blood and pulled the blonde into a hug, "I'm Noah Puckerman. You can call me whatever you want as long as it's not mean. It's great to finally meet you, Brittany. Rachel says you're great."

"It's nice to meet you too, Noah." Brittany said and smiled as Blaine hugged her and then pecked her cheek, "Hey, handsome, how've you been?"

"Good, actually. I'm so glad you came." He said with a smile in his mate's direction over Brittany's shoulder, "Hi, sweetie."

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked with a frown, one tiny hand on Finn's back as he leaned onto the bar and ordered drinks.

"She went to take a leak. It's Friday, so, all the vamps are taking a break from babysitting the baby vamps. The line to the bathroom was long." Puck told her and she nodded, touching Brittany's arm to get her attention.

"Santana is the king of our flight. You know how we went over that in class the other day. Every flight has its king. She's ours. Her father was king before her and his father before him. It runs in the bloodline." Rachel said, "Her first born that has a penis will be king next."

"Yeah, I remember reading that in the text book." Brittany said with a nod as Finn slid a long island d-blood in front of her. Her eyes widened and Rachel chuckled.

"Taste it. But, drink it slowly. It's not virgin." She instructed and Brittany nodded, sipping her drink through the straw and letting it settle on her taste buds. She blinked and swallowed before giving Rachel a smile.

"It's good. I like it." She said and Rachel squealed happily.

"Come on, let's go to the booth. Our flight always has the same booth." Rachel said, linking her arm through Brittany's and leading her through the crowd. They got to the booth covered in black leather on the other side of the bar and Rachel and Brittany slid in followed by Kurt, then Blaine. Finn slid in on the other side of Rachel and Puck slid in next to him, "It's so much easier to hear what people are saying in the booths so, when the bar opened, Santana spoke to the manager and reserved this one."

"So, are all the people here like a mix of every creature?" Brittany asked, "Like, griffins, phoenixes, vampires, dragons, basilisks?"

"Dragons and basilisks aren't welcome at The Myth." A raspy voice said causing Brittany to look to where the dancing was happening. Standing at the table was the most beautiful woman Brittany had ever laid eyes on. Her dark, raven hair fell across her shoulder in straightened perfection, her make-up light and natural, her outfit choice perfect for her frame; a loose hanging black t-shirt with one sleeve off the shoulder and black skinny jeans to match along with simple black heels.

The woman slid into the booth next to Puck and threw one leg over the other as Brittany stared, dumb-struck, at her. The blonde's mouth tried to form words as her eyes fixated themselves on the woman's dark ones. She was captivated by the exquisite beauty sitting across from her; the woman's eyes sinking into her own giving her an unfamiliar want.

"San, this is Brittany. I told you about her. She's in my theory class at Myers." Rachel introduced the two, completely oblivious to the situation, "Brittany, this is our king, Santana."

Santana reached her delicate and perfect hand across the table to shake Brittany's, "Santana Lopez. And you're Brittany...?"

"P-Pierce. Pierce, Brittany Pierce." Brittany stuttered out as she shook the woman's hand. Santana had a hint of a smile on her bee stung lips and she gave a pale hand the tiniest of affectionate squeezes before taking her hand back and calling over a waiter.

"Pierce as in Wayne Pierce? Is your father a doctor for mythical creatures?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, he has a practice just outside Fallwing Forest." Brittany told her, wrapping her shaking hands around her drink.

"I know. I live in Fallwing. He's my doctor." Santana said, "As I was saying: dragons and basilisks aren't welcome here. Only griffins, phoenixes and vamps. But, not baby vamps."

"Because all the mates are human and they're too young to control their urges and might try to feed on one of the mates?" Brittany asked and Santana's expression became one of surprise.

"Exactly. Yeah." She confirmed with a nod as the waiter came up. She turned her head toward him and then took her eyes off Brittany to speak, "Two VDB's but could you add d-blood to one of them?"

"Sure. Anything else?" The waiter asked and the flight shook their heads.

"That's it, Ryder, thanks." Santana said and the boy walked away, "That's Ryder Lynn. He's a phoenix and so is the barman, David. I take it this is your first time here?"

"Yeah. Rachel brought me." Brittany said with a nod.

"I know." Santana said gently, her lips staying in a pout after she'd spoken. She smiled softly at the girl and watched her immediately calm, "You take classes at Myers, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's your major?" Santana asked.

"Mythology." Brittany replied, "I wanna be a teacher."

"What year?"

"Mine? Or what year do I wanna teach?"

"Both," Santana chuckled.

"Um, well, I'm in my first year. I took a gap after high school. And I wanna teach all the grades. I don't believe in focusing on one because I don't believe that's fair to the other grades." Brittany said and Santana smiled, eyes focused on the girl in interest. She nodded slowly and tapped her fingers on the table, her nails making a soft drumming noise on the wood, "What about you? What do you wanna do for a living?"

"I'm focusing on being a trainer." Santana said, "The griffin trainer, Shelby Corcoran, is taking me for extra classes to teach me how to do what she does. Basically it's teaching griffins how to fly, run, change into griffin form without ripping any clothes, how to change back into human form, etcetera, etcetera."

"You guys can change without ripping clothes?" Brittany asked, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Santana confirmed, "Our clothes always rip if we're changing into our griffins in an urgency. Like, for battle. That makes it easier to move and fight but, if we're changing just for the sake of it, our clothes don't rip. Well, they do if you don't know how to prevent them from ripping but, yeah."

Ryder placed two VDB's in front of Santana in half glasses and one was tinted red. She mumbled a thanks and tipped him one gold chrimata before he walked away. Santana then slid the VDB with d-blood in it across the table to Brittany.

"The d-blood makes it less alcoholic." Santana mumbled and gave the blonde a wink.

"Thanks." Brittany said gratefully, "So, um, what made you wanna be a trainer?"

"She's top of our flight." Puck butted in while the others busied themselves conversing in the group, "She has flying, running, shifting and landing down to a tee. You name it, she can do it."

"Yeah? Impressive." Brittany said with an impressed nod.

"Not just that, though. I mean, sure, I'm good at it but I'm interested in teaching other griffins how to do it because, for me, knowing I helped someone be the best griffin they can be is the best feeling." Santana said.

"She also has three lion paws as opposed to two. And she only has one set of talons." Blaine added.

"What does that mean? I've never heard of that." Brittany asked, curious.

"It means the lion in her is strong - she's a true king." Puck said, "And she has the biggest wings out of all of us. Which means she's a good leader. In your last year you'll learn about it. She's the only griffin that has three lion paws and one set of talons so, her children are gonna be fierce. They'll all probably be great runners as opposed to great fliers."

"You were a paw, right San?" Rachel asked and Santana shook her head.

"Nope. I was a feather. But my dad was a paw and so was his dad." Santana answered.

"What?" Brittany asked, confused.

"When a female is pregnant with a griffin, during the course of her pregnancy a small scar will form on her belly of either a lion paw or an eagles feather. If the scar is a paw, the baby's strength will be running but if the scar's a feather, the baby's strength will be flying." Kurt informed her, "Santana was a feather so her strength should be flying but because her father was a paw and his father was a paw, she's strong in both."

"Oh, so, does the scar stay after the baby's born?" Brittany asked.

"No. It disappears within the time that the mother stays at the hospital with the baby." Rachel told her, "I was a feather. Blaine and Puck were paws."

"Do your kids usually take after you?"

"Yeah, but, Santana's blood is strong which is why she was a feather. That means that her kids could be a paw or a feather - not just one for all of them." Rachel said and picked up her d-blood, taking a sip.

"So, you're like, a legit king." Brittany mumbled in awe and Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, "My flight is the most important thing in the world to me. Family comes first always."

"I like that." Brittany said with a smile as she sipped her VDB, "I like this too."

"Good, I'm glad. I thought you would." Santana said, "You've got good taste. That's the most popular drink in the bar."

"Is it supposed to make you hungry?" Brittany askes after downing half the VDB. The flight laughed and she smiled, looking down into her glass.

"It is, actually. That's why it's so popular." Santana said.

"I wanna go dance." Puck said and Santana slid out of the booth. Finn and Rachel followed Puck and Blaine pulled Kurt onto the dance floor as well. Santana sat down and cleared her throat before downing her entire VDB.

"The food here is amazing. What do you like to eat regularly?" Santana asked and Brittany scrunched her face up in thought.

"Uh, well, I _love_ fries and my dad makes really good steak." Brittany said and Santana beamed.

"You're my kinda girl. I'll order us the same thing. You'll like it." Santana said and called over Ryder again. The boy pushed his way to the booth and smiled at Santana who smiled back, "Ryder, get me one DS with d-blood sauce and fries and for her, an NS with d-blood sauce and fries, yeah?"

"Coming right up." He told her and then walked away.

"What did you just order?"

"For me, deer steak with deer blood sauce and fries - it's my favorite. And for you, I ordered a normal steak with deer blood sauce and fries. You won't like the deer steak if you haven't grown up eating it." Santana said and she leaned back and crossed her right leg over her left, "So, if you took a gap year after high school and you're in year one at Myers then you must be twenty. Yeah?"

"Well, I'm turning twenty this year. I'm still nineteen." Brittany nodded, "What about you?"

"I'm turning twenty-two. So is the rest of the flight. But you should know Rachel's age if you're in her class." Santana said, earnig a nod, "So, what are you, a first year, doing in a class for third years?"

"The first year theory class is shit-boring." Brittany said, "I took one class at the beginning of the year and read over the text book and the entire year's work was literally all based on griffin and phoenix bonding methods."

Brittany rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle, "That sounds awful." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

"It was. So, I spoke to the Dean and he let me take the third year class. I asked to take second year but he said the third years focus on all the second year work but, in more detail so, I took that one." Brittany said, "It's so much more interesting. We learn actual theory on, not only griffins, but all the mythical creatures. It's awesome."

"So, you wanna teach grade one through twelve?"

"Yeah."

"How long do you have to study to pull that off?" Santana asked.

"Uh, only six years. Not that bad." Brittany said with a nod, "Do you have to do any like, major studying or is it just learning the ropes?"

"Just learning the ropes." Santana said, head titled to the side as she studied the blonde, "Do you wanna teach normal people or mythical creatures?"

"Oh, mythical creatures for sure. I just got a student teacher job at Mycre." Brittany said, "I'm excited. It's only grade one through seven but I figure I'll be there for a few months and then I'll apply for a student teacher job at Mycre's high school, Cryth High."

"I went there. I actually went to both. They're great schools. My dad was headmaster of Cryth." Santana said with a nod, "He's retired now but, he doesn't even sweat it. He retired to get ready to be a grandfather."

"Oh, do you have siblings?"

"No," Santana said, "That's why my dad's insane. He retired last year to start preparing for me to have kids but, I only recently met my mate so..."

Brittany nodded as she felt a pang of disappointment set in, "How many kids do you want?" She asked, trying to brush off the feeling.

"Uh, well, I'm an only child so, I definitely want to have quite a few so my kids don't feel lonely. I'm thinking three or four." Santana said, "What about you?"

"I've always wanted a big family." Brittany admitted, "I grew up with two brothers so, I definitely want a few. Probably three or four as well."

"Two brothers, huh? Older or younger?" Santana asked.

"I'm first born so, younger. Brandon's just turned sixteen and Morton's fourteen in June." Brittany said before sipping her VDB.

"Huh. That's nice, that you're quite a few years older than them but still not too many." Santana commented with a smile, "Are you guys close?"

"Yeah. I love my brothers. They drive me crazy but I don't know what I'd do without them."

"A family girl. Again, my kinda girl." Santana said and Brittany smiled bashfully.

The two conversed the rest of the night and Brittany adored the food Santana ordered. By the end of the night Brittany was slightly tipsy, well fed, laughed out and had a large smile on her face from being in the brunette's presence. Santana, it was revealed, held her alcohol well and downed two more VDB'S before she offered to drive Brittany home as she had to be at training earlier than the rest of the flight. Brittany agreed as she had class in the morning and the two said their goodbyes before Santana ushered Brittany out of the bar, a protective hand on her lower back the entire way out.

When Santana pulled up outside Brittany's house, she kept the car running and rested her head on the headrest, "I had fun tonight." Brittany told her with a small smile.

"Me too." Santana said back and leaned across the center console, pressing a light kiss to Brittany's forehead, "Need some help getting inside?"

"I'm not that drunk." Brittany teased with a chuckle and Santana chuckled as well. The blonde opened the passenger door and gave Santana a smile, "Thanks for driving me home and for the drinks and food and for making tonight so fun."

"Anytime, Britt." Santana replied with a tired smile as she watched Brittany climb out of her car and shut the door, waving before moving up the front steps of her house and unlocking the door. She gave one last wave before closing the door.

Santana drove home with a smile on her face and an overwhelming feeling setting in her heart. Meeting her mate so unexpectedly had taken its toll and she felt like she'd run a marathon.

Brittany climbed into bed that night with the same feeling of want and need coursing through her veins; she'd felt a connection to Santana that night that was so strong it brought her to tears of overwhelming confusion.

Somewhere in her heart, Brittany knew: she belonged to the wings of a griffin.

-T.W.O.A.G-


	3. Chapter 2: A Baby Vamp

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 2: A Baby Vamp**

"...so if you think about it, it's really one day." The blonde boy said as himself and Brittany walked out of Myers together. Brittany was barely concentrating as she looked around the parking lot for Rachel, "...if you maybe wanted to go out some time."

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Brittany said, blinking furiously as she tried to focus.

"I just asked if you maybe wanted to go out sometime." The boy said with a chuckle and Brittany smiled nervously, shifting her feet.

"Uh," she hesitated and swallowed. She wasn't sure what to say: on one hand, herself and Santana had become great friends over the three months they'd known each other but, on the other hand, they weren't dating and it didn't look like that was gonna be happening any time soon, "Sure. When?"

"Say Saturday at seven? I'll pick you up." The boy said and Brittany smiled out a sigh.

"Great. I'll text you my address, Sam." Brittany said as the boy slowly stepped down two steps. He nodded and smiled widely.

"Great, Britt. I'll see you tomorrow for class?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Have a good day, Sam."

"You too, Britt." Sam said with one last wink in her direction before moving across the parking lot to his car. Mere seconds later, a griffin came flying out of the trees and it pulled it's wings in, spiralling toward Brittany and landing gracefully on the bottom step of the university. Brittany smiled, knowing it was Rachel, and carefully climbed onto her back.

Rachel flapped her wings and took a running leap into the air with Brittany clinging onto her feathers as she flew.

A week prior Brittany had agreed to accompany Santana and the rest of the flight to Crimson Water Forest to drop off boxes of real blood for the vamps which had been flown into Fallwing from Spain. Brittany and Santana had been spending a lot of time together over the past three months and they were both falling for each other, the only difference being: Santana knew they were mates, Brittany didn't.

Rachel landed just outside Crimson Water Forest and Brittany smiled at the sight of the rest of the flight: Santana, Blaine, Finn and Puck - Kurt was working - standing in wait. Puck was the only one in griffin form as he stood guard when the flight went into any unknown place.

Rachel bent her front legs and helped Brittany off her back before shifting to human form already dressed. Puck held three boxes of Spanish blood in his beak while Santana held two in her arms as well as Blaine. Finn held one as well as four bags, each containing four six packs of canned blood. He handed two bags to Brittany and two bags to Rachel before they all followed Santana into the forest.

"Hey," Santana whispered when Brittany walked up next to her. The blonde smiled at her.

"Hi," she whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

"We have to whisper for the first few meters so as not to wake the new borns." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

"So, how come the blood's canned?" She asked.

"This stuff is like beer to them. It comes in cans and glass bottles. The glass bottles are in these boxes and you're carrying the cans. The canned blood contains alcohol but the blood in bottles doesn't." Santana explained softly as they stepped over a log, "We can speak normally now. We've passed the threshold."

"This blood was imported from Spain, huh?" Brittany asked curiously, "What's so special about Spain?"

"The Spanish have thick blood. Rich blood. The vampires crave Spanish and Italian blood. They have to pay more for Italian so, they stick with Spanish." Santana explained, "They pay us to order it and we then pay the vampires in Spain to send over however many the vamps here paid for. It all comes to Fallwing because our forest is the only forest with a runway."

"How come?"

"Well, griffins and phoenixes live in Fallwing. We're the only ones with wings therefore, we're the only ones that need a good space to take off and a good space to land." Santana said, "And as we get older, our wings get bigger and longer but they stop growing when we reach twenty-one."

"So, yours have stopped growing?" Brittany asked earning a nod, "Cool. Do the griffins ever get cool deliveries like this?"

"Well, every year we have the phoenix ball and, for that, we order Italian chamois. God, it's so good. But, it's expensive so, we only ever have it at the ball because there's a dinner before the ball starts." Santana said and gave Brittany a smile, "How was your day? You had class, right?"

"Yeah. It was good." Brittany replied with a nod, "I, uh, I got asked out by a guy in my class."

Santana felt her heart begin to swim in disappointment but she smiled anyway, "That's great. Who's the guy?" She asked.

"His name's Sam." Brittany said, "He's sweet but, I don't know, I'm not so sure about it. Could you maybe be at my house on Saturday around seven to help me get ready and to meet him? Your opinion means a lot to me."

"I'd love to be there. Anything you need, Britt." Santana answered without hesitation. Brittany smiled and continued to chat about her lecture.

Minutes passed and they came face to face with a pale, red-eyed man with curly hair and dark rings around his eyes. His fangs were out and he smiled a creepy smile at Santana who put out her hand to shake his. She shook his hand firmly and stared him dead in the eyes when she did.

"Shuester." She greeted shortly.

"Your highness." The man greeted cheekily before hungrily eyeing the blood. Puck moved forward and dropped his three boxes on the man's feet to snap him out of it. He winced and clenched his fist, "You're late."

"Well, your blood arrived late." Santana snapped back as she put her boxes down. The rest of her flight followed and put the blood they'd been carrying down. The vampires slowly began to surround them hungrily as they stared at the blood, "Will, we don't have long so, could you please get your minions to stop drooling over the blood and actually open the boxes to make sure it's all there?"

"Mike!" Will snapped behind him and a pale asian man came walking up to the boxes. He opened them all in lightning speed and gave Will a nod, "It's all here. Thank you for getting it to us safely." He said with faux appreciation. Santana rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw, "How much do we owe you?"

"You know how much you owe us, Shuester." Santana replied as a baby vamp began to make eyes at Brittany. Santana noticed and stepped closer to the blonde while Will counted chrimata and put it in a sack.

"Master, she smells good." The baby vamp hissed, now closer and eyes fixated on Brittany, "Nice and fresh and... mmm, let me have a taste."

Santana's eyes widened as the baby vamp came closer and she reached forward, picking up a bottle of blood and opening it, pouring it on the ground to distract the vampire.

"Elaine! How many times have I told you not to frighten our guests?" Will snapped as the baby vamp cowered away, nostrils flaring and pupils dilated in arousal at the smell of Brittany mixed with the smell of the blood on the floor. Santana was protectively standing in front of Brittany, hand now gripping the blonde's as Puck spread his wings and shrieked in anger, "My apologies. She hatched two days ago."

"What is she doing outside the newborn house?" Santana asked angrily, throwing a glare in Elaine's direction as two other vamps pulled her into the house for newborns.

"Door must have been unlocked." Will said casually as he handed the sack of chrimata to Santana who snatched it out of his hand and snarled at him.

"We've been over this Shuester. If it happens again, we won't be delivering any more blood. You can come pick it up from Fallwing."

At that, Will became scared, "It won't happen again. Thank you for your trouble."

"Puck, down." Santana instructed as she watched the feathers on Puck's wings and back raise as he got angrier. He blinked his griffin eyes before obeying and closing his wings.

Santana began to lead her flight out of the forest, her hand still wrapped around Brittany's. The blonde smiled at the gesture and bit her lower lip, following closely behind Santana. Finn and Rachel held hands on their way out of the forest and Rachel then shifted to griffin form and let Finn climb on her back. She took a running leap and flew in the direction of Fallwing. Blaine was quick to follow and Puck stayed with Santana and Brittany until they got out of Crimson Water Forest.

"Thanks, Puck. You can go." Santana said gratefully and patted Puck's back. He bowed his head to Santana and then to Brittany before taking off in the direction of Fallwing. Santana smiled and tucked the chrimata in her pocket, letting go of Brittany's hand and leading them to her car, "Sorry about that. Baby vamps don't know how to control themselves. It's happened twice before. First with Finn and then with Kurt. That asshat, Shuester, hasn't done anything about it. So, sorry again."

"I'm a mythology major. It's really not so scary. Although that vampire looked pretty horny." Brittany said as they climbed into Santana's car. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. Have you got any open wounds?" She asked, putting on her seatbelt.

"Papercut." Brittany said with a nod, holding up her finger.

"That's why she was turned on. She could smell your blood." Santana told her before starting the car.

"So, the smell of blood actually makes them horny?" Brittany asked.

"Yep." Santana said, "They feed on their mates when they have sex. It's like an orgasm for them - drinking their mate's blood."

"That's... whatever makes them happy, I s'pose." Brittany mumbled earning a laugh, "So, how was your day? Did you have training?"

"Yeah, I got a job too." Santana said proudly as she pulled onto the road, "I'm gonna help Shelby train the four to eight year olds. I'm really excited about it. I get paid four silver chrimata per hour and I work four hours a day. So, basically, I'm making 8 gold chrimata a day. Which is a lot for that job."

"San, that's so great! I'm so proud of you." Brittany said happily as she squeezed Santana's thigh affectionately. Santana smiled and swallowed nervously at the action, "Are the four to eight year old griffins cute?"

"Adorable. And their wings haven't fully grown yet so, they've got these tiny little wings, two tiny talons, two tiny paws and this adorable little lion tail that they don't have any control of." Santana beamed, "You should stop by one day and watch a lesson. It's really cute."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Brittany said, "When do you work?"

"Uh, Tuesday to Saturday from ten a.m to four p.m." Santana replied, "I start tomorrow."

"I don't have a lecture tomorrow so, maybe I'll stop by." Brittany said with a proud smile.

"Great, Britt. I can't wait."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	4. Chapter 3: The Flight

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 3: The Flight**

"Okay, hair up or down?" Brittany asked as Santana sat cross legged on her bed observing her outfit choices and watching her get ready.

"Uh, up." Santana said and Brittany nodded, sitting at her dressing table and combing her fingers through her hair, tying it into a high ponytail.

"Light make-up or darker make-up?" Brittany asked when she finished her hair.

"Light." Santana replied as she studied her nails. Brittany skillfully did her make-up as Santana let her eyes wander across Brittany's bookshelf. All of her books were on mythology and griffins. Santana smiled when she spotted the book she'd bought for Brittany on everything to do with griffins sitting on the blonde's bedside table, "You enjoying that book?"

"Oh, yeah. It's so interesting. Did you know that a griffin mating week isn't the same for each griffin? It comes two weeks after the female's had her period to ensure pregnancy." Brittany said and Santana smiled.

"Yeah, I did know that."

"So, like, whenever you have a mating week you know that two weeks prior your mate was on her period. That's so cool." Brittany said and Santana nodded, "Did you also know that once the male griffin has reached orgasm, the penis swells at the base for ten to thirty minutes in order to ensure that the sperm stays inside the female and that none drips out?"

"Okay, I did not know that." Santana said with a cringe and a shiver. Brittany chuckled.

"So, if you didn't know that then you haven't had sex with your mate during the mating week then?" Brittany asked, curious. Santana shook her head.

"Nope. I haven't had sex with my mate at all." She admitted and she watched Brittany's eyes widen in the mirror as she put on her mascara.

"Why not? She'd be lucky to get up on that." Brittany teased earning a blush and a bashful smile. Santana lay back on the bed and sighed.

"She doesn't even know we're mates so, sex is off the table for now." She said and Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat as she packed her make-up away.

"Okay, do I look alright?" She asked as she slipped on her heels and stood at the foot of the bed.

"You look great." Santana mumbled, eyes closed and hands rested behind her head. She smiled cheekily as Brittany groaned.

"Open your eyes, dingus." She whined and squeezed Santana's bare foot. The brunette opened her eyes with a giggle and her giggles stopped. She sat up on the bed and looked Brittany up and down, eyes sparkling in wonder.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She said softly. Brittany felt her eyes prickle with hot tears and she frantically blinked them away before smiling gratefully at her friend. Her _friend._

"Thanks." She muttered in a whisper. She looked into dark eyes and felt herself get lost in the feelings the brown orbs sent through her heart. As she was about to speak again, the doorbell rang.

Brittany's family was out to dinner so, she sighed and picked up her clutch, "Okay. Let's go." She said and left her room with a barefooted Santana following close behind. They walked down the stairs and Brittany reached for the door when they got to the bottom. Santana grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I can hear how fast your heart's beating, Britt. Breathe. He's just a guy." Santana said gently and Brittany smiled a desperate smile.

"That's not why my heart's beating so fast." She said before opening the door, "Hey, Sam." She greeted with a smile.

Santana's eyes immediately dart to the black chain hanging loosely around Sam's neck. Only dragons wore chains. She felt her heart clench and her hands go numb as she watched the boy pull _her_ mate into a hug. She felt her griffin angrily pushing it's way to the surface but she bit back the anger, not wanting to ruin Brittany's night.

"Hi, Sam, was it?" She asked as she stuck her hand out and watched him take it. She squeezed his hand a bit too hard and looked him dead in the eyes as she shook it firmly, "I'm Santana. Lopez. Good to meet ya."

"Well, I'll see you later, San. You gonna sleep over tonight?" Brittany asked hopefully and Santana gave her a smile and a nod.

"Sure. I'll be here when you get back. Have fun kids." She teased as Sam took Brittany's hand, still flexing the hand Santana shook, and led her to his car. Santana stood at the door and watched them drive down the road before slamming the door shut and walking down the front steps of the porch. She leaped into the air and shifted into griffin form, her clothes tearing as she did. Her large, graceful wings spread out next to her and flapped beautifully as she let out a deep griffin scream.

She flew as fast as she could to Fallwing to call her flight, all the while cawing and shrieking in panic. She landed perfectly on the runway and ran faster than lightning to her flight house. She shrieked outside and watched as they all came racing out of the large tree.

"San? What is it? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, worried. Santana's eyes were wide in fear as she shrieked again, telling them it was serious, "Alright. We'll follow you. Finn, sweetie, I'll be back later. Blaine, Puckerman, let's go."

Blaine, Puck and Rachel all shifted into their griffins, clothes tearing in urgency as Santana took off in a fast, desperate run down the runway, leaping into the air and soaring into the sky with her flight following. Their beautiful griffin wings spread out next to them as they soared through the air, flapping occasionally to stay at the same height. The flight automatically formed an arrow with Santana as the point as the brunette pulled her wings in and dove downwards. Rachel followed Santana doing the same thing, Blaine followed her and Puck followed him. Santana spread her wings when she was closer to the road and the rest of the flight did the same. She looked down at the road and tried desperately to spot Sam's car.

Once she found the black SUV, she followed it. She realized after a few minutes that the car was headed toward Ironash Forest - the forest where dragons and basilisks lived - and she was filled with a blind anger. Santana and her flight followed the car steadily, all spreading out across the sky so as not to look suspicious.

Sam pulled up and parked outside a bar called The Drasilisk. It was situated just outside Ironash and was the most downgraded, dangerous bar in Lima.

Brittany and Sam climbed out of the car and Sam took Brittany's hand as they walked inside. Santana pulled in her wings and stooped all the way to the ground. She trotted around the bar and hid behind the trees. Rachel followed and then Blaine came after her. Puck followed shortly after and they all hid behind the trees. Santana snuck closer, her wings tucked in, and peered through the back window. Her griffin eyes frantically looked for Brittany and when she spotted the blonde, she cringed. Sam was introducing her to two men. Two men that Santana's family and flight have always had trouble with - Sebastian Smythe, a dragon, and Jesse St James, the most vicious basilisk in the world. The rest of the flight cringed in anger at the sight of them.

Santana watched Brittany's eyes widen for a split second, signalling she knew who the men were before being introduced. Also signalling that she now knew where she was and she now knew she was in danger. After a while, Santana could hear Brittany's heartbeat pick up and she sat on her hind legs and kept staring through the window, her one set of talons sinking into the ground as her claws of her lion paw come out. Rachel left and came back with a bag of clothes in her beak.

The flight went one by one behind the trees to change and soon, they were all back in human form, dressed and angry. Santana snarled before taking one long look at her now horribly terrified mate.

"We need to go inside." She muttered, "I can't believe the nerve of this guy."

"Well, as much as I hate everyone in there, Brittany can do what she wants." Puck said and Santana bit back her outburst.

"She's my mate. She can do what she wants but she can't go on dates with dragons." Santana hissed.

"How long have you known she's your mate?" Rachel asked.

"Since the night we met at The Myth." Santana replied as she stared in at her mate and the dragon seating themselves at a booth.

"Oh." Blaine exhaled, "Well, crap."

"You haven't marked her yet which is why he took the risk of asking her out and bringing her here." Rachel said, "He would _never_ have done it had he known."

"Well, he's about to."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	5. Chapter 4: The Feathers of A Griffin

**A/N:**** Thanks so much to everyone who's read this story! I really had no idea you'd like it as much as you do. I'll definitely try to keep updating continually as I have written up to Chapter 11 but I can't promise anything.**

**To answer a few questions I've gotten in reviews: Brittany isn't a special circumstance because of her career choice - you can most definitely attend a school for mythical creatures if you are not one and Myers University is for all people (it's also made up). Mycre and Cryth are majority mythical creature schools but if you're a human and interested in mythology, you may attend (Both of these schools are made up). But it's very rare and you'd hardly find a mythical creature at a school that is mostly for normal people.**

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows, reviews and even just for reading! It's very much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**-T.W.O.A.G-**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 4: The Feathers of a Griffin**

Santana and her flight pushed open the door of The Drasilisk and the barman, Brody, - a basilisk - hissed. Santana walked right up to Brittany and Sam's booth while her flight spread out across the bar. She pulled up a chair and sat down, throwing her arms over the back of the chair and sighing. Brittany was immediately relieved.

"Hey, Sammy boy." Santana said, "How you doin'? You enjoy asking out the mate of a griffin and bringing said mate to your's and your friend's sleezy bar?"

A scared look took over Sam's face as he spotted Santana's flight positioned around the bar, ready to attack. He gulped and tried to make a run for it.

"Woah, woah, woah," Santana said calmly, throwing her arm into his chest and forcing him back onto his seat, "Don't run. Let's talk."

Santana folded her arms across her chest and kept her gaze hard and angry as she focused on Sam, "Now, kiddo, I need you to be honest with me."

"I'm not a kid-"

"-were you, or were you not, going to hurt her?" Santana asked.

"Her who?" Sam pushed.

"Brittany." Santana said firmly, letting him know she wasn't playing games, "Were you going to hurt Brittany?"

"No, I swear-"

"Don't lie to me." Santana snapped. She studied Sam's face before shaking her head, "You think you're a man because you exert your power over women by hurting them but you're _not_ a man. You're a little boy."

"Call me that again." Sam challenged and Santana leaned forward.

"You're a little boy. You're a little... boy." She hissed and he visibly gulped. She leaned back and sniffed angrily, the sound of Brittany's heart beating giving her control, "I'm gonna let you off the hook this time. But I swear to God, if you ever touch my mate or talk to my mate or even so much as look at my mate again, I'll tear your head off. I may only have one set of talons but I can kill you with one rip."

Santana could hear Brittany's heart beating incredibly fast in fear so, she stood and held out her hand for the blonde to take. Brittany gripped her hand and she snarled at Sam before turning around and leading her mate and her flight out of The Drasilisk. Her flight shifted into griffin form and she followed. She knelt down and let Brittany climb onto her back before spreading her wings and taking off in direction of Brittany's house. She let out a loud shriek in the air, letting her flight know they could go home. The three other griffins soared left and Santana kept straight. Brittany wrapped her arms lovingly around her neck and whispered a small 'thank you' in her ear.

She flew slowly and steady. When Brittany's house came into view, Santana tucked in her wings and dove toward Brittany's balcony, landing gracefully and calmly. She lay down on her stomach and let Brittany climb off her back. She then stood and watched her mate walk inside her bedroom. Santana shifted back to human form and stood at the balcony door, watching Brittany silently taking off her shoes and jewellery.

She had no idea what to say to start off. The way Brittany had found out they were mates was not at all how she planned it. She never planned for Brittany to find out about their spiritual bond when she was angry but, it happened and she couldn't undo it.

Brittany sat on her bed and pulled her pajamas from under her pillow. She slid her sweats on under her dress before turning around and taking off the dress, her back facing Santana. She slid off her bra and pulled on her loose sleep shirt. Santana looked away out of respect until she heard Brittany sitting down on the bed again. Her eyes darted to her sneakers lying next to Brittany's discarded dress and she swallowed. Brittany was looking at her.

"I'm sorry I never told you." She said softly as she played with her fingers.

"It's just a lot to take in." Brittany admitted and Santana nodded in understanding. A long silence set in between the two of them and Santana felt her heart clench. After a while Brittany stood from her bed and moved toward Santana. She took her hand and pulled her gently inside before closing the balcony door and locking it. She led the brunette to her bed and sat her down before moving to her cupboard and grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, "You're sleeping over, remember?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah." She said and stood, taking the sweats from Brittany, "Thanks."

She turned away from Brittany and got dressed while the blonde removed her make-up. Santana folded her clothes and placed them on the floor with her shoes as Brittany climbed into bed. Santana slowly got in the other side and swallowed the lump in her throat.

The two women lay on their backs in silence, the only noises in the room being their breathing and Brittany's heartbeat.

Brittany's mind was swarming with a million different things. She was so happy that she was Santana's mate and she felt like she couldn't breathe properly. She wanted to do so many different things at once; she wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to squeal, she wanted to jump up and down, she wanted to wrap her _mate_ in a warm embrace, she wanted to kiss her mate, she wanted to make love to her mate and she settled for saying nothing.

After a while, "How long have you known?" Brittany asked softly.

"Since I saw you." Santana said and Brittany smiled to herself, biting her lip.

"Is that why I felt such a strong connection to you when I saw you?" She asked, curious. Santana nodded and rolled onto her side before Brittany mirrored her actions, "Are you happy I'm your mate or would you rather have someone else?"

"No one's better than you." Santana whispered in truth and Brittany tried desperately to contain her smile.

"I think..." she started and trailed off, not knowing how to say what she needed to say, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Santana smiled widely and the room lit up when she did. Brittany's eyes sparkled and she swallowed her fears, "Me too." Santana told her honestly and Brittany chuckled a teary chuckle as her feelings overwhelmed her.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked softly, her voice shaking. Santana moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shuffled closer, pressing their noses gently together before nodding.

"I'd love it if you did." She whispered. Brittany bit her lip and closed her eyes, hand resting itself on Santana's cheek as she leaned forward, meshing their noses together even more, and gently captured full lips in her own. Brittany sighed into the brunette's mouth and let delicate hands hold her waist, pulling her closer.

Their lips danced together, whispering gentle greetings as they got to know each other. Santana was the first to pull away, removing her hand from Brittany's waist and cupping her cheek. Brittany's eyes glistened in happiness and the both of them smiled simultaneously.

"We've had a long night." Santana whispered earning a nod, "Let's get some sleep."

Brittany nodded again and snuggled closer to Santana, "Good night, San." She said as Santana wrapped strong arms around her.

"Good night, Britt. I'll see you in the morning."

-T.W.O.A.G-

Santana happily walked into the flight house on Sunday morning, a lazy smile on her face and her eyes sparkling. She unlocked the door of their tree and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

The flight tree was one of the two biggest trees in Fallwing. The door was painted red and the inside was varnished wood. When walking into the house, you were welcomed into a big space in front of you. A purple coat rack sat on your left and two small steps lay before you. Walking down the two steps you step into the flight room where the flight would spend family time together. On your left was the small kitchen: a counter made out of wood and varnished was placed facing the TV, a refrigerator behind the counter, a microwave in a small corner cubby, an oven and a stove built into the counter and a coffee pot seated right next to the stove. The kitchen had a small window above the sink which was next to the microwave cubby and the window held two small purple curtains.

The flight room had an array of many different colors; a large orange two seater couch situated a few feet away from the kitchen counter and facing the TV, a singular black lazy boy recliner on the left of the orange couch which belonged to Puck, a red coffee table in front of the orange couch with tiny cup holders carved into each corner, a purple singular couch situated on the right of the orange couch which belonged to Rachel, a large red bean bag chair next to the purple singular which belonged to Santana and in front of all the seating arrangements was a large cabinet that took up the entire wall which held the TV in a cupboard made specially for it, it held little knick-knacks and picture frames containing pictures of family and the flight, it held laptops and discarded work schedules, keys, more keys and car keys.

To your right when coming in the door was a singular staircase running up the curve in the wall toward the small balcony above. The staircase was painted blue to match the balcony floor and railings. The balcony was inside and covered and held all the doors to the bedrooms. The first bedroom to the right after walking up the stairs was an orange door: Blaine's room. A few meters away from Blaine's room was a black door: Puck's room. On the wall straight ahead was a purple door: Rachel's room. Walking straight to Rachel's room, turning left and walking straight ahead was a red door: Santana's room. The bedroom doors were all clearly visible from the flight room and often Puck would lean on the balcony railing and have conversations with the flight who were either in the kitchen or the flight room.

Every bedroom had a bathroom and the guest bathroom was downstairs. Straight ahead from the front door, looking past the flight room, was a small breakfast nook situated against the wall with a window. Fluffy, comfortable, large and cloudy pillows were scattered all over the nook with a circular table in the center. Against the wall with the window was a bench which most of the pillows were on. Sitting in the nook, to the right against the wall, was the guest bathroom - a white door with a stick man on it.

The flight house had been decorated and designed with love and family in mind and Rachel had done it all with Kurt's help.

Santana hung up her jacket and moved to the large cabinet, putting her car keys in the car key bowl and her house keys in the house key bowl before trudging upstairs. She walked to her bedroom and pushed open the door, closing it behind her. Santana's room was cozy and comfortable with a king size bed against the back wall with a double window and a bench to the left of it. Her bathroom was on the right when you walked in and there was a chest at the foot of her bed which held her clothes. Her dresses hung in the small cupboard against the wall opposite her bed and her shoes sat at the bottom of the cupboard. The bench at Santana's window was big enough for two people and Santana had placed two large soft pillows on it with a blanket in the drawer that was built into the bench. The curtains on her windows were red and darkened the room when closed.

Santana walked into her bathroom and immediately started a shower, letting the water heat up as she got undressed. The water in Fallwing took time to heat up as all the water sent to all three forests came from the ocean in Crimson Water. The vampires forest had the source of water and the phoenixes were currently working on a deal with the vampires in order to get hot water faster.

The only thing on Santana's mind was Brittany.

When she'd woken up this morning, she woke her mate up with gentle kisses all over her face and the girl woke up with a smile. Brittany then snuggled a little longer before she said she had to go: her family was having a barbecue at her aunt and uncle's house and she told her dad she'd meet them there. Santana got dressed while her mate showered and she made Brittany's bed as well.

Brittany had gotten ready for the barbecue, invited Santana to which she declined and said she was helping Puck with something but maybe next time. Brittany pouted but immediately lit up when Santana offered to fly her in. As soon as Brittany was ready, Santana shifted into griffin form and waited on her mate's balcony. Brittany climbed onto Santana's back and she took off, flying slowly and gently through the air as Brittany softly directed her to her aunt and uncle's house. Once the house was spotted, Santana soared slowly to the ground and landed in the backyard giving everyone a view of Brittany's form of transport. She bowed down in order for Brittany to get off her back and then stood tall and proud, wings half in, half out as she waited for Brittany to say she could go.

Brittany was running her fingers through the feathers she could reach as her family spoke, "Sweet lord, Bee! That's a griffin!" A woman with red hair exclaimed and Santana bowed her head to the family, showing her respect to the family of her mate.

"I know, Aunt Becc, this is Santana." Brittany introduced and the six people in the yard stared at her in awe, "San, that's my aunt Becca, next to her is my uncle Paul. That's my dad with the beer in his hand but you already know that and next to my dad is my mom, Susan. The guy that's standing next to my mom is Morton, he's the youngest, and Brandon's behind him."

Santana made eye contact with each person in the yard as Brittany introduced them and then spread her wings, took two steps back and bowed her entire upper body to the ground.

"Why's the griffin bowing?" Morton asked curiously.

"It's a sign of respect." Wayne told him with a smile, "Judging by how large her wings are, she's the king of her flight. So, the fact that she's bowing to us is rare. The king never bows. Brittany must be important to her."

"She's beautiful." Susan commented, "She's also gigantic."

Brittany chuckled as Santana stood straight and nuzzled her large griffin head into the blonde's neck. Brittany took that as a sign that the griffin wanted a hug so, she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her feathers.

"I'll text you later, San." She mumbled into the soft feathers. Santana cawed softly and nipped gently at Brittany's shoulder with her beak, careful not to hurt the blonde. Brittany giggled and pulled out of the hug, watching Santana stand straight and tower above her, "Fly safe, San. Thanks for dropping me off."

Santana flapped her wings and scanned the small backyard, looking for a space to take a running start. The backyard didn't have much space at all and when her wings were spread they almost touched the fence on either side. She ran toward the right fence and leaped into the air, taking off and flying gracefully through the sky, letting out a griffin shout as goodbye as she flew.

"That's so cool!" She heard Morton gawk as she flew. She then tucked in her wings and steered herself upward, spinning as she soared higher and higher. She spun faster and faster as she raised in the sky and then, at the last minute, spread her wings unexpectedly and stopped spinning. Her wings flapped gently as Brittany's two brothers freaked out.

"Ah, dad, dad, did you see that? Aw, man, that was epic!" Brandon said, his voice raising with each word. Santana smiled to herself and caught Brittany's expression; she was proud. She then began to fly straight toward the backyard, diving toward Brandon and gripping his jacket with her talon, lifting him into the air and expertly tossing him up as he shrieked. She flew under him and he landed on her back. She felt him grip onto her and then flapped her wings faster, soaring beautifully in the sky as Brittany's younger brother whooped as she flew. She could hear Brittany chuckle along with her family as she flew higher into the sky and then stopped flying, tucked in her wings and dove toward the house with Brandon screaming in delight on her back, wings coming out as she landed. Brandon climbed off and hugged her tightly, his blonde hair in disarray on his head, "That was the best thing ever!"

Santana flapped her wings and waited for Brandon to let go before walking slowly up to Morton and bowing at his feet, "Climb on, Mort." Brittany instructed. Morton looked terrified and Santana could hear his heart thump in his chest. She sat on her hind legs, tail curling around her and lifted her front lion paw, pressing it against the boy's chest. Her paw was bigger than his head and he gulped, looking down at it. He tentatively cupped the paw and Brittany watched in amazement as Santana slowed his heart beat.

Santana cawed softly and then bowed again. This time, Morton climbed onto her back. She stepped back, wings now spread, and took off slowly so as not to frighten the boy. She flew higher than she had with Brandon but slower as well. She felt Morton's sweaty grip on her feathers and she tucked in her wings, letting them cover him in a shield as she soared around a large tree. She heard Morton begin to laugh and she spread her wings again, spinning into the sky and then pistoning downward to a perfect landing. She bowed, letting him off her back and then stood straight. She lifted her front lion paw and he looked at it before wrapping his hand around it and shaking it. He thanked her before she made eye contact with her mate again. She then took off and flew slowly in the direction of Fallwing.

She could hear Brittany's father mumble to his daughter, "She's fantastic." And her griffin heart grew ten sizes bigger.

Climbing out of the shower, Santana wrapped a towel around herself and moved into her bedroom to change.

She could now hear the mumbles from the flight room and knew Puck and Finn were awake. Finn and Kurt stayed over a lot with Rachel and Blaine as Rachel's known Finn since the sixth grade and Blaine's known Kurt forever. The only griffin left to find his mate was Puck.

Santana dabbed at her wet hair with her towel before running a comb through it and tying it into a bun. She hung up her towel, opened her curtains and then walked out of her room. Puck and Finn were in the kitchen and saw her exit her bedroom.

"Yo, yo! King's in the house, ya betta watch yo mouth!" Puck hollered earning a chuckle from Santana. He said that every time he was awake when she woke up and she would usually be annoyed by it but nothing could annoy her today.

"Morning, guys." She spoke as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

"You're very happy, happy. What's got you?" Finn asked as he sat at the counter on the other side.

"Just, you know, last night. Britt and I kissed, so..." she mumbled, taking the milk out of the refrigerator and pouring some in her coffee.

"What? You guys kissed, that's great!" Puck said happily, patting Santana's back, "So, like, are you two dating now or, what?"

"Well, I haven't asked her out yet but she knows we're mates." Santana said, "She had a family barbecue today so, she said she'd text me later. I flew her over there and paid my respects to the family."

"Nice." Puck said, "Getting on their good sides before they get to know you and realize you're an ass. Good thinking."

Santana whacked Puck on his arm and earned a chuckle, "I gave her two brothers a quick fly before I left as well. I did the whole bowing thing too, so, hopefully they like me enough to let me date their daughter forever."

"I'm sure they love you, San." Finn assured, "Besides, when you and Britt have kids, they'll be royalty. Who doesn't want royal grandkids?"

"Woah, there, Finnocence, she just found out we're mates. Kids are a no go for now." Santana mumbled as she stirred sugar into her coffee, "But I have no idea where to take her out. Any suggestions?"

"Well, Fallwing has a great ice rink. Rach told me Brittany's pretty into skating. Take her there." Finn suggested and Santana nodded as she sipped her coffee.

"And then afterwards you can take her to that new restaurant that just opened up in Fallwing Frost. It's close to the ice rink and apparently they serve food that normal people eat too." Puck suggested, "It's called Jack Frost. Pretty unoriginal name especially because the owner's name is Jack, but, a couple guys down at the shop said it's got great food."

"Yeah, alright. I'll do that." Santana said, "Puckerman, why aren't you dressed? We have to be at the mall before it closes. It's Sunday. It's not open all day."

"Oh, fuck, I forgot about that." Puck cursed as he moved around the kitchen counter and raced to the stairs.

"Why are you two going to the mall?" Finn asked curiously.

"I'm gonna paint my car but there's only one store at the FallFront that sells the right stuff." Puck said as he raced into his bedroom to shower and change.

"I don't understand why you're making such a huge deal about paint, Puckerman, we can always get it after training tomorrow." Santana called up to Puck's room.

"It's gotta be today!" Was the response and she rolled her eyes. Puck's door slammed shut and seconds later the shower turned on.

"So, Finnocence, when are you planning on shackin' up with Berry?" Santana asked and Finn blushed.

"I don't know. Kurt and I are still looking at houses and, you know Rach, it has to be perfect." Finn said and Santana nodded.

"Proper house or a tree in the forest?" Santana asked.

"Oh, definitely a tree. I can't ask her to move away from the forest. Besides, we both want our kids to go to Mycre, so, definitely a tree."

"Good plan, Stan." Santana said, "Hey, do you know where she put my sunglasses? She borrowed them the other day at training and she never gave 'em back."

"The red ray bans?" Finn asked and Santana nodded in response, "Oh... well, she kinda... sorta drop- dropped 'em in the road and someone drove over 'em."

Santana's nostrils flared and she clenched her fists, "Yo! Berry! You owe me sunglasses, woman!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

-T.W.O.A.G-


	6. Chapter 5: Fallwing Forest

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 5: Fallwing Forest**

"Why are you smiling so much?" Blaine asked curiously as he watched Santana. The griffins were at training and were currently doing their stretches.

It had been three months since Brittany found out about hers and Santana's spiritual bond and it had been 10 weeks since their first date, 8 weeks since their second and 2 weeks since their third. Santana couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm happy." Santana replied, "Brittany and I are going out again for lunch today."

"Date number four, alright!" Puck hollered before lunging, stretching his legs, "You guys are only one date away from the sex date."

"Now, now, Puckerman, we're taking it slow. One step at a time." Santana told him, "I'm taking her back to Jack Frost for lunch. She really loved that place."

"Is that all your doing?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Santana replied, "She has class tomorrow."

"Why don't you bring her over tomorrow night for dinner here?" Rachel suggested, "She could meet the neighbors."

"Yeah, actually, that sounds good." Santana says with a nod, "I'm sure she'd love that."

"You should also ask her to the Phoenix Ball. It's in three weeks." Blaine suggested and Santana agreed without hesitation.

"I will." She said.

"Are you gonna spend your next mating week with her?" Puck asked and Santana shook her head.

"We're not ready for that yet." She told him, "I've already had three mating weeks since her and I have been dating and I've steered clear of her. When we've been together for longer, sure but, now? I'm not sure we're ready."

A whistle blew from behind them and Santana, always alert, was the first to run down the runway, shifting into her griffin and taking off into the air with her flight following. Training had begun.

-T.W.O.A.G-

"These nachos are so good." Brittany mumbled as herself and Santana sat at a small table in Jack Frost, snow falling gently outside. The restaurant was situated in Fallwing Frost, the only place in Fallwing that snowed all year round. Santana smiled as her mate enjoyed her large order of nachos while she had steak and fries, her usual.

"You say that everytime we come here." Santana reminded her and Brittany shot her a smile before popping another nacho in her mouth and chewing. She picked up a single nacho, dipped it in the guacamole and reached across the table, poking Santana's lips with it, "Oh, you want me to taste it?"

"No, I want you to smell it." Brittany said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "Yes, I want you to taste it."

Santana took the nacho out of her mate's fingers with her lips and chewed, "It's good. But I still like my steak better." She mumbled.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head as she popped another nacho in her mouth, "How was training?" She asked as Santana took a sip of her coffee.

"It was good." The brunette told her mate as she put her coffee down, "Shelby made us do laps today."

"What's that?" Brittany asked curiously as she lifted her ice tea.

"It's when we run the track and shift into griffin form when she blows her whistle once and if she blows it twice, we shift back into human form." Santana explained.

"What if she blows it twice and you're already in human form?" Brittany asked.

"Then whoever shifts into their griffin is taken off the track and has to stay an hour after to run more laps." Santana told Brittany as the blonde sipped her ice tea through her straw, "Puck's still running laps."

Brittany chuckled, "Poor thing," she sympathised, "Does he not have control or what?"

"He has control but when he hears the whistle, he can't help but want to be the best so, he changes anyway." Santana said with a chuckle, "He's getting better, though."

"And I assume you're the best at everything?" Brittany asked.

"Hell yeah!" Santana chuckled out and Brittany laughed before picking at her nachos again. Santana's steak was long gone and she was now slowly finishing her fries, "So, listen, tomorrow night we're having dinner with some of the phoenixes and I want you to come. You know, meet everyone."

"I'd love to." Brittany smiled widely and Santana nodded.

"I'll pick you up at seven." She said and Brittany nodded with her smile still in place, "And I also think we should call it official. You know, I think it's time we were properly together."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Brittany asked earning a smile.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing." Santana said, "Will you?"

"Absolutely." Brittany agreed and leaned across the table to kiss her mate. Santana pressed a kiss to her lips and cupped the back of her head to hold her in the kiss for longer. She then let go and pulled away with a smile, "What pet names do you like?"

"And so it begins."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"It smells good in here." Santana said as herself and Brittany walked into their neighbor's tree hand in hand. They rounded the corner into the kitchen and Santana smiled when she saw Kurt and Rachel standing in the kitchen, chopping, peeling, basting, sizzling, mixing, pouring and stirring away wearing matching aprons, "Hey, girls."

Kurt chuckled and leaned over the counter to peck Santana's cheek before he got back to mixing the sauce. They greeted each other before Brittany and Santana sat down at the kitchen island and Santana instinctively began to run her fingertips up and down Brittany's back.

"Whatcha cookin', good lookin'?" Brittany asked, resting her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Well, you may find it nasty now but, when the boys have finished skinning, we'll be cooking wolf." Rachel told them and Brittany scrunched up her nose, "Don't worry, Finn and Puck had it flown in from Italy so, it was already dead."

"Oh," Brittany nodded, "I guess that's normal."

Santana snickered and then grabbed a finger full of Rachel's mash potato and held it up to Brittany's mouth, "Taste. Rach makes the best potatoes in the world." She said. Brittany brought Santana's potato covered fingertip into her mouth and sucked off the mash.

"Woah, that _is_ good." She commented and Rachel smiled, "How do you keep 'em so warm? Shouldn't you usually do the potatoes last so they're warm when the food is served?"

"Not me." Rachel said, "I boil 'em and mash 'em first and then I continually stir them while they sit on the burner. We still need to add in Kurt's sauce."

"Big bad wolf comin' through." Finn called as he walked through the door carrying the head of the wolf. Following was Puck who was carrying the limbs - all skinned - and following Puck was David Karofsky carrying the body - also skinned, "Where do you two want this?"

"Just put it behind me on the counter. But don't dump it, lay it out nicely." Kurt instructed and the three men proceeded to put the body parts of the animal on the counter behind Kurt. David then wiped his hands on a dish towel and reached a hand out to Brittany.

"David Karofsky, good to meet ya." He said and she shook his hand with a smile.

"Brittany Pierce, good to meet you too." Brittany said and he smiled, "You work at The Myth. Bartender, right?"

"That's right. You're Santana's mate, correct?" He asked and Brittany nodded.

"Yup." She said happily and he smiled.

"What's it like being mated to the king?" He asked curiously earning a thwack on his arm from Santana.

"It's normal, Dave." She told him and he laughed.

"Did I ask you?"

"It's great so far." Brittany replied honestly and David nodded, smiling, "We've only been seeing each other for three months and we've only been official for a day."

"Aw, you guys made it official, that's great!" Rachel squealed as she stirred the mash, "Boys, get outta my kitchen. Out, out, get out."

"It's actually my kitchen." David teased and Rachel sent him a glare. He flinched and moved out of the kitchen with Finn and Puck following with chuckles dancing on their lips.

"Don't mess with a griffin, Dave." Puck mumbled as they left the house.

"Sauce is done, Rach. I'm gonna start cutting the body."

"That sounds so sinister." Brittany muttered. Santana laughed to herself and watched as Rachel poured the sauce into the potatoes as Kurt cut the wolf's body, "Kurt, are all the insides still in there?"

"No, Dave took them all out. It's just the flesh." Kurt replied as he cut the meat, "Rach, should I cut the meat off the legs or leave it on?"

"Leave it on, the boys will eat it straight off the bone." Rachel replied as she stirred the sauce into the potatoes.

"Hey, Kurt, can I help?" Brittany asked, "I kinda wanna see how this is all done."

"Sure, babe, come on over. Just wash your hands first." Kurt said. Brittany washed her hands in the sink and Santana smiled as she watched her mate help Kurt cut the meat. Brittany got a turn to cut and she sliced the body into perfectly sized steaks, "That's perfect, Britt. Now, what we're gonna do is we're gonna rinse it in hot water and then we're gonna marinade it with this." Kurt instructed, holding up a big bowl of homemade marinade.

"All of it? Even the head?" Brittany asked, a cringe on her face. Kurt chuckled at the expression and nodded.

"The head is for the king." Kurt replied, "It's the most important part."

"Okay, phoenix king or my king?" Brittany asked.

"There is only Santana." Kurt replied, "Phoenixes fly solo unless they're blood family."

"Babe, you get the head! I didn't know that, cool!" Brittany squealed happily earning chuckles from the people in the kitchen, "So, what, San has to like, eat the head?"

"She doesn't have to but she has to take a bite. Dave and Puck usually finish it off."

"Yeah, I'm not really a fan of wolf heads. Chamois heads I love but not wolf." Santana said.

"You guys are so cannibalistic." Brittany muttered teasingly as she threw a wink back at her mate. Kurt then rinsed the freshly cut meat in hot water after showing Brittany how to prepare the head. He said that because she was the mate of the king, she should prepare it. It was all very new and weird to Brittany but she couldn't have been more thrilled.

She painted the marinade all over the head after gagging as she took out the eyes and gave them to Rachel. She massaged the marinade in and then sprinkled the head with Santana's favorite spices before letting Kurt put it in the oven to start cooking. Brittany then marinaded the steaks and the legs and spiced them as well before helping Kurt put them in the oven. She quickly washed her hands, gave Kurt a high five and sat back down next to Santana.

"That's what has to happen everytime you guys eat an animal with a head for dinner?" Brittany asked.

"All animals have heads. Except for headless chickens." Santana teased and Brittany rolled her eyes as if to say_ you know what I mean._

"Yeah, we have to do that everytime." Rachel nodded, "It's tradition."

"Isn't it gross eating the head, babe?" Brittany asked.

"Wolf heads, yeah. Not deer heads or chamois heads or pig heads." Santana said, "Although the pig heads are too much for me."

"All heads are too much for me." Brittany said earning a laugh.

"When we have chamois I'll share the head with you. God, it's out of this world. Trust me, you'll like it." Santana assured her mate before pecking her cheek.

The rest of the night went by fast and Brittany mingled with everyone. She was talking to one of the female phoenixes when Puck approached Santana and handed her a beer.

"Thanks, Puckerman. What's up?" She asked as he took a huge chug of his beer.

"I met my mate yesterday." He told her and she smiled widely.

"What? That's great! He-ey! Come here!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. He chuckled and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, "Where'd you meet her?"

"Well, after training I flew to work and I stopped by the store on my way. But this isn't the store here in Fallwing, I stopped by the one just next to Dr Pierce's practice."

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"So, I walked in to grab a sandwich and... there she was. She was standing at the magazine rack in this pretty summer dress and she has this bob - blonde - and when I nearly walked into the fridge, she turned around and I swear to god, San, angels sang." Puck explained and Santana was smiling widely as she listened, "She has these beautiful hazel eyes and the prettiest smile I've ever seen. She asked me if I was okay and I couldn't even speak, I just stuttered out a: 'Ya-huh.' And grabbed my sandwich. Then we got to talking because I noticed she was holding a powerade and I love powerade! And then I made her laugh and I can't even remember what I said but then she wrote her number down on my hand and her name is Quinn."

"Aw, Puckerman, you're in love." Santana said.

"I'm afraid I might just be." He admitted and took a sip of his beer, "I just texted her now and asked if she wanted to grab coffee tomorrow. I haven't gotten a reply yet."

"She'll reply. Give her time." Santana said, "Isn't that feeling you get when you see your mate for the first time so great?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, it was like my heart was doing all kinds of somersaults and then I felt this like, flash thing by my eyes and all of a sudden, she's the most amazing person in the world and I don't even know her last name or if she has any pets." Puck said earning a happy chuckle from Santana.

"I'm happy for you." Santana said, patting his back and sipping her beer, "Eugh, is this light?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Puck said, "We're waiting on Ryder and Blaine for the CBB."

"We're having chamois bone beer? I thought that stuff was saved for the Phoenix Ball."

"Dave heard Britt was coming and made a few arrangements." Puck said with a wink, "I won't say who told him though. _Me._"

"How did you convince him to do that?" Santana asked.

"Well, I know how much you love that stuff and when I told him your mate was coming he said, and I quote: 'Well, if she's the king's mate then it's a special occasion.' And then he made the call." Puck said, "I can't wait 'til it gets here. This light crap sucks."

"Boys, dinner!" Rachel called out the house and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Rach, I'm out here too!" She called as herself and Puck began walking inside.

"Yeah, whatever. Go sit at the table. But, hey, make sure Britt knows she's next to you." Rachel said.

"Rachel, she's my girlfriend, obviously she's next to me." Santana said and walked away, muttering under her breath, "Crazy."

"I heard that."

As soon as everyone was seated and the food was on the table with the wolf head placed in front of Santana, Dave stood up and tapped his knife against his beer bottle.

"Ladies and gentlemen,"

"Drop the formal act, Dave, everyone here knows you grew up in the street." Puck teased and the table chuckled.

"Hey! Sorry, we're late but there was so much traffic." Blaine said as he walked inside the house with Ryder, each of them carrying a box of CBB.

"It's here!" Santana hollered and Brittany smiled, "Britt, this is the best beer in the world. It has powdered chamois bones in it. I mean - mah!"

"Great, babe." Brittany chuckled as Blaine and Ryder passed the beer around. Santana took one and snuck another one into Brittany's purse before taking another for Brittany.

"Taste it. You'll die." She said, opening the beer bottle and handing it to her mate. Brittany took it and sipped.

"Well, I'm not dead but it's good." Brittany said, "Actually, it's really good. I'll have some more of that."

"Yes!" Puck hollered and opened his beer, laughing happily. Dave stood with an annoyed look on his face as he waited for everyone to settle down.

"Oh, Dave wants to do his speechy thing." Kurt said, gaining everyone's attention. Santana sat at the head of the table and was practically kissing the nozzle of her beer bottle, earning chuckles from her mate as she tried to listen to Dave.

"As I was saying: I'm very happy that everyone is here tonight and I'm even more happy to meet Brittany." He said and Santana smiled widely as she put her hand over Brittany's on the table, holding it, "Brittany is a fantastic woman and Santana, you're a lucky bastard. So, cheers!"

"Yeah, I am!" Santana said, pumping her fist in the air. Brittany laughed silently and covered her face, "Aw, come 'ere babe."

Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss and the table cooed as she did. Santana slowly deepened the kiss and the men at the table made wolf whistles. Brittany couldn't hide her blush as they pulled out of the kiss and Santana pecked the tip of her nose.

"I'm hungry." Said Ryder with a pout and Santana glanced at the table and then at the boy.

"Well, I don't know where you're gonna find any food."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	7. Chapter 6: Phoenix Ball

**Warnings:**

**Violence**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 6: Phoenix Ball**

"San?"

"Mm?"

"Isn't chamois a cloth people use to clean cars?" Brittany asked curiously as herself and Santana sat on the orange couch in the flight house.

"Yeah," Santana chuckled, "But, it's also a mountain goat in Italy. We eat the goat not the cloth."

"Thank god." Brittany sighed as she snuggled closer to Santana and pecked her shoulder. The brunette smiled out a small laugh as she held Brittany closer and focused on the TV, "So, um, when are you gonna ask me to that ball thing tomorrow night?"

Santana frowned, confused, before realisation hit her and she groaned, "Shit, Britt, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that. I usually don't even go and the guys just bring back chamois." Santana said earning a giggle, "Do you wanna go? I mean, I only never went because I never had a date. But now I've got you. And, let's face it, you'll be the most beautiful woman there."

"I'd love to go." Brittany replied with a bashful smile as she leaned in for a kiss. Santana smiled back and kissed her mate. She cupped Brittany's cheek and exhaled gently into the kiss. Brittany tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip and letting it dance inside the woman's mouth.

Santana hummed as they kissed and let her hands rest on Brittany's lower back. She tickled her fingertips along her mate's spine and felt goosebumps raise on the woman's skin.

"Yo, yo!" Puck hollered as he walked in the front door with a blonde woman following, "Woah, San, sorry." He said and then smiled, "Woah, San, sorry." He chuckled out as Brittany pulled out of the kiss and gave him a smile.

"Hey, Noah." She greeted.

"Hey, Britt." He greeted back and gave the blonde a high five before putting his hand on the other blonde's back, "Guys, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Santana Lopez, she's the king of our flight and that's her mate-"

"Brittany Pierce." Quinn interrupted with a nod, "You don't know me but I work for your dad. I'm one of his nurses and he has pictures of you and your brothers all over his office. He talks about you constantly. It's nice to meet you both."

"Yeah, you too. Last name's Fabray, right?" Brittany asked, shaking Quinn's hand.

"Yeah, exactly."

"My dad likes you a lot." Brittany said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn." Santana said, shaking Quinn's hand, "Puckerman, are you taking her to the ball tomorrow night?"

"Yep, we just stopped by to grab my car keys. We're going shopping for dresses and suits and all that." Puck said with a nod as he moved to the cabinet to grab his car keys out of the car key bowl.

"You guys are going shopping now?" Santana asked, earning a nod, "Can we come with you? I completely forgot about the ball and only asked Britt now."

"Oh, because you never go and make us bring back take out boxes of chamois?" Puck asked earning a nod and an eye roll, "Sure, come with us. But hurry up and get dressed because the shop closes in twenty minutes and we wanna be in there before closing time, that way they can't kick us out until we've paid."

"We are dressed, Puckerman." Santana said as she stood and stepped into her sneakers, reaching down and pulling them fully onto her sock clad feet.

"Then let's go." Puck said, "You know what we should do? We should get matching dresses and suits."

"No way in hell." Santana said, "Besides, I don't wear suits."

"Party pooper."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Rach, could you do my make-up?" Brittany asked as she walked out of Santana's room and down the hall to the purple door on the left. She knocked twice and walked inside. Rachel was seated at her dressing table and gave Brittany a smile through the mirror.

"Sure, sweetness, sit down." She said and finished tying her hair before standing and letting Brittany sit down in her place, "Okay, what were you thinking? Light? Dark? What color is your dress?"

"It's red. Flowy and red. Hold on, I'll get it." Brittany said and stood. She stood and moved to Santana's room to get her dress and heels before moving back to Rachel's room and shutting the door behind her, "Here, see."

"Oh, it's beautiful." Rachel gushed as Brittany held her dress in front of her body and put down her shoes, "Like a summer dress with a formal twist."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Quinn helped me pick it out."

"Alright, I can work with this." Rachel said, "Sit down. You'll be beautiful."

Brittany sat down and bounced excitedly in her seat. Rachel giggled and undid Brittany's hair. She ran her fingers through it and looked at it in the mirror.

"With a dress like that your hair needs to be down." Rachel said, "I have a clip that's red and I can use it to hold back your fringe."

Rachel moved to the chest at the foot of her bed and opened it, rummaging through it to a small shoe box. She opened the box and took out the red flower clip sitting in it. Rachel stood and placed the clip on the dressing table before running a comb through Brittany's wavy hair.

"Excited?" Rachel asked and watched Brittany nod eagerly. She chuckled, "The Phoenix Ball is always fun. It's the one event everyone looks forward to every year."

"What happens at the ball?" Brittany asked as Rachel spun the chair around and knelt in front of her.

"Well," she said as she opened her make-up bag, "First is dinner which, as I'm sure Santana's told you, is chamois steak and Santana gets the head. For the vegetarians and the people that just don't eat steak is salad but Dave makes a chamois bone salad dressing which is to die for."

"I like Dave. He's sweet." Brittany commented as Rachel put concealer on her.

"He is." Rachel agreed, "And after dinner we dance."

Brittany smiled and Rachel gave her a wink.

"Usually there's a vote - kind of like prom - for most beautiful mates." Rachel said, "Santana never goes to the ball so, usually Finn and I win. But the last two years it's been Blaine and Kurt."

"That's so much fun." Brittany said happily as Rachel took out eye shadow.

"It is fun." Rachel confirmed and chuckled at Brittany's eagerness, "You know, Britt, I'm really happy you're Santana's mate. I didn't know when I introduced you two, you know, I just wanted you to meet everyone. But I suppose there's a reason for everything. And Santana's been... not miserable but, lonely... for the past few years. And then she met you and it was like everything changed."

Brittany licked her lips and smiled at the confession. Her eyes sparkled before she closed them to let Rachel put eye shadow on.

"This color's beautiful on you." Rachel said and Brittany smiled, "She loves you. She may not have said it yet but she does."

"I love her too." Brittany whispered in admittance and Rachel smiled as she finished off the eye shadow.

"I know you do." Rachel said happily, "Open your eyes. Stunning."

Brittany giggled as Rachel began to put on light blush and then liquid eyeliner, "Rach, how come San won't spend her mating weeks with me? She's had three since I found out we're mates and we still haven't spent one together."

"Oh," Rachel said and then gave Brittany a reassuring smile, "Mating weeks can get... rough. Very rough. And not rough like normal rough sex, I mean rough like... she's afraid she'll hurt you. I felt the same way about spending my mating weeks with Finn but, with Finn and I it isn't as violent as it'll be with you and San. In mine and Finn's case, I'm the woman whereas with you and San, she's the one with the penis. And because of that she has this drive in her that makes her... more aroused than I get. The men usually get more animalistic than the women do and because she was born with a man's appendage it gives her that... raw, animal force that could end up hurting you. When the men go into their mating weeks they have no control over themselves. The task at hand during that week is to impregnate their mates and they become incredibly aroused."

"It's different for the women?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Rachel confirmed, "For the women it's just a hell of a lot of arousal. Constantly. And we get very sensitive so we orgasm easier to ensure pregnancy. Santana spends her mating weeks here alone and... I probably shouldn't say but, we can hear everything because our senses are heightened. She struggles a lot because she can't help her erections and with every erection comes the need to ejaculate. So... I know it's explicit but, it's a lot to handle."

"I don't want her struggling like that." Brittany said, concerned.

"I know but, she'd rather struggle than hurt you because she couldn't control herself." Rachel said as she finished the eyeliner.

"Will I ever get used to it?"

"Absolutely. But, more importantly, Santana will get less aggressive because her griffin will feel you." Rachel said gently, "Her griffin then won't let her be overly aggressive and it'll sense how much aggression your body can take. It's just the first day of the first week that's painful."

"She'll spend it with me soon enough, though, right?" Brittany asked as Rachel began to dab lip gloss to her lips.

"I'm sure she will." Rachel said, painting Brittany's lips with lip gloss, "Give her time."

Rachel smiled as she finished Brittany's make-up and she packed away her stuff. She then turned the chair around and let Brittany look at herself before picking up the clip and sliding it through her hair, clipping her fringe and moving some of Brittany's hair over her shoulder.

"Beautiful." Brittany whispered in awe as she looked at herself in the mirror, unable to recognise herself, "Thank you, Rachel. For the make-up and for the reassurance."

"Anytime, gorgeous." Rachel said with a smile, "Now get into your dress, I wanna see it all together."

"Okay!" Brittany squealed, "This is so exciting!"

Rachel laughed as Brittany hopped over to her dress and began to get changed.

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Ladies, are you about ready? We gotta get goin'." Finn called up the stairs as himself, Santana, Blaine, Kurt, Puck and Quinn waited in the flight room for Rachel and Brittany.

"Don't rush us!" Rachel snapped and Finn flinched, taking a sip of his beer.

"Is your guys's mating week coming up?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded, "So, she's on her period. Hormones all over the place. Cannot tell you how grateful I am for men."

"Alright, Liza." Santana teased and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You look lovely, Santana." He complimented and she smiled. She was wearing a tight, knee length black dress with no straps, hair straightened and up, light and suitable make-up with high black heels.

"Thanks, Kurt. You too." She said and inhaled deeply as she sat down. Rachel came walking out of her room a few seconds later and walked excitedly down the stairs.

"Aw, babe, you look beautiful." Finn said with a smile and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on, hon, don't kiss ass. I'm dating you." She said and then gave Santana an excited smile, "She's just putting on her heels. I can't wait for you to see her, god, she looks so... just, god."

Santana laughed out a breath as Brittany walked out of Rachel's bedroom and across the balcony toward the steps. All eyes in the room were on her as she walked down the steps, eyes on her feet as she walked. Santana stood and stared at Brittany in awe, her eyes glistening and a lump forming in her throat.

"Suddenly I feel underdressed." She muttered as Brittany reached the bottom step and looked up. She looked at each person in the room, confused as to why they were all looking at her with wide smiles on their faces, and then frowned.

"What?" She asked. Santana walked toward her and held out her hands. She smiled and took Santana's hands, her attention now on her mate, "You okay?"

"You take my breath away." Santana whispered and gave her mate a teary smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Brittany said jokingly as she wrapped her arms loosely around Santana's shoulders and pecked her lips, "You ready to go?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should be wearing a wedding dress walking in there with you." Santana joked, earning a giggle from Brittany and chuckles from her flight.

"I think we all feel like we should be walking in there wearing a wedding dress after seeing Brittany." Finn said and Rachel shook her head with a sigh.

"Think before you speak, honey, that didn't sound right."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Seriously, San, I never thought I'd like the taste of something's head but it was so good." Brittany said as herself, Santana and the rest of the flight walked to the ballroom.

"You never thought you'd like the taste of something's head?" Puck asked as he walked next to Brittany, "What about the head of San's peni-"

"Noah, you know what I mean. You don't always have to take it there." Brittany warned and Puck chuckled.

"Alright, sorry." He said and rubbed her back as they walked into the ballroom.

"That's fine." Brittany said, "San, seriously, it was the most delicious thing I've ever put in my mouth."

"How do you expect me not to take it to a sexual place when you say things like that?" Puck asked and Brittany chuckled.

"That one was on purpose."

"I see how it is, Pierce. I see how it is." Puck said dramatically before pulling a dramatic face and turning around to find Quinn. Brittany snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I can see why chamois is so expensive." Brittany said, "And I can also see why you love it so much."

"See? So good." Santana said and gave her mate a smile, "Do you wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." Brittany said and took Santana's hand, leading her onto the dance floor where a few people were already dancing, "You know, in preschool I majored in dancing."

"You did?" Santana asked, playing along.

"Oh, yeah. I was the best doo-wapper and boogie-woogier in my class." Brittany joked and Santana chuckled as she put one hand on Brittany's waist and put her other in Brittany's, taking the lead, "By the end of the year I was named best twister and mash-potatoer in the chipmunk class."

"I love you." Santana said through a laugh and Brittany's eyes immediately teared up. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gave her mate a smile.

"I love you too." She said softly and pressed their foreheads together. Santana smiled widely and brought her mate into a kiss, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her closer as she danced them in slow circles around the dance floor.

Dinner had been a laugh and everybody had had a great time. Puck and Quinn had cuddled and talked amongst one another all through the dinner and the rest of the flight couldn't help but be overwhelmed with happiness that their flight was almost complete - all that was left were kids to add to the flight and, in later years, take over the flight.

The perfection of the night was too good to be true. And that was proven when a loud shout of male voices was heard outside the ballroom causing Santana's griffin to become alert. The ballroom door burst open and Puck and Blaine came racing in. Santana and Brittany stopped dancing and Santana gripped Brittany's hand, leading her to the two men.

"What is it?" She asked urgently, worried by the fear on their faces.

"Britt!" Rachel called as she came into the ballroom with Finn following, "Sweetie, go with Finn. He's gonna take you, Kurt and Quinn back to the flight house."

"What? No. I wanna stay. What's happening?" Brittany asked, worried.

"Britt, you can't stay. It's not safe. Just go with Finn, okay?" Puck said and Brittany slowly nodded after seeing the fear in his eyes and hearing it in his voice.

"Okay." She said and turned to Santana, "I love you. Be careful, okay?"

"I love you too." Santana said and kissed her mate, giving her hand one last squeeze before letting her go with Finn, "What the hell is going on?"

Just as Blaine was about to answer, the wall of the ballroom came crashing in and loud screams bounced off the remaining three walls.

"Shit." Santana said at the sight of the basilisks now slithering into the ballroom, "How did they get into the forest?"

"A dragon broke the gate." Blaine said and Santana's eyes widened, "And Dave's dead."

-T.W.O.A.G-

Loud griffin shrieks sounded through the broken ballroom and the loud screams of phoenixes followed as dragons blew fire and basilisks bit and slithered.

Santana's large griffin wings knocked a basilisk unconscious and she tore off its head with her talon. Puck, Blaine and Rachel were all fighting the battle as well along with phoenixes who were shrieking violently as they blew fire into the eyes of the basilisks.

The largest basilisk - unmistakable as Jesse St James - came slithering up behind Santana, his evil snake eyes focused on her wings. His entire upper body raised and he shot his head at her, mouth open and fangs out. She flew up after seeing his reflection in a broken mirror in front of her and turned around, shrieking loudly and diving forward, talon open and ready to rip. Blaine ripped a chunk out of the basilisk's tail and he hissed in pain, squirming on the ground before turning around, eyes set on Blaine.

Another loud griffin scream was heard and Santana flew forward when Jesse went for Blaine. She knocked Blaine out of the way with her right wing and Jesse bit her left. Her griffin shrieked in pain and the sound pierced through the brokenness of the evening. Puck and Blaine were immediately there, tearing and biting at Jesse until he let Santana go and hissed loudly. A phoenix came up behind Jesse as he curled his body in to spring out again and breathed out fire which landed on the snake's tail causing him to writhe on the floor in pain.

Santana was struggling to stay in the air, her right wing flapping rapidly as she dropped to the ground, thick blood dripping from her left wing as she fell. Puck shrieked as Santana began to lose vision and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Jesse's head being ripped off with the force of three griffins - her flight.

-T.W.O.A.G-

Brittany was biting her nails as she sat, worried out of her mind, on a bar stool in the kitchen. Rachel had stopped by an hour before and Finn had given her a bag of the flight's clothes before she left again.

Kurt and Quinn were seated on the couch, Quinn fast asleep with her head in his lap and Kurt drifting off when the door of the flight house burst open and Blaine came walking in with Rachel following, eyes worried as Puck came in with an unconscious Santana in his arms. She'd been dressed by Rachel and her left arm was gashed open and weeping with blood. Brittany's eyes immediately watered at the sight and she got off the bar stool as fast as she could as Puck walked up the stairs and moved to Santana's room to put her in bed.

"Brittany, call your dad." Rachel instructed, "We would take Santana to his office but it's closed."

"What happened?" Brittany asked, tears dripping from her eyes as her hands began to shake.

"Britt, just call your dad." Rachel said, "Get him to come down here and look at her arm."

"Okay, but what happened?" Brittany asked again, desperate to know what had happened to her mate. Rachel was frantically trying to find the first aid kit in the kitchen and Brittany clenched her jaw.

"I don't have time, Britt, just call your dad."

"Look at me!" Brittany snapped, tears rolling down her face as Rachel flinched and stopped her actions, turning around and looking at Brittany, "If that were Finn you'd wanna know what happened, so, you better start talking because I'm not going to take instruction from you when my mate is bleeding her own body weight!"

Kurt and Quinn had gotten up and moved to Blaine's room and Rachel swallowed her tears, "It was Jesse St James. He went for Blaine and Santana flew in front of him. Jesse caught her wing and tore it. We tore his head off after but she was already unconscious. We're doing everything we can, Britt, but we aren't doctors. You have got to call your dad." Rachel begged and Brittany clenched her jaw before taking out her cell phone and calling her father.

After Brittany had made the call, she moved upstairs and barged into Santana's bedroom, "Get out." She demanded and Puck gulped, stood from Santana's bed and moved toward the shattered blonde.

"Britt, I-"

"Out!" She snapped and Puck flinched before touching her shoulder and leaving the room. Brittany let out a sob and stumbled toward Santana's bed as the brunette bled and shook in cold sweats. Rachel came in with the first aid kit and Brittany let her attempt to stop the bleeding. Puck had put a towel under Santana's arm and it was already soaked.

Rachel had tears falling down her face as she cleaned the wound and Brittany's heart clenched at the sight of her mate in pain. Blaine came walking upstairs ten minutes later with Wayne Pierce behind him. Brittany stood from Santana's bed and moved to her father.

"Dad," she said desperately and Wayne cupped his daughter's cheek.

"It's okay. Let me do my job." He said gently and moved over to Santana, "Leave us."

Rachel, Blaine and Brittany left the room and closed the door. Blaine helped a sobbing Brittany to the flight room where everybody had moved to. He helped her onto the couch and sat on the coffee table to look at her.

"She's gonna be okay, Britt." Blaine said gently, taking Brittany's hands into his, "She's a griffin. She's a king. After your dad treats her arm and gives her pills to ease the pain, the wound will heal quickly. A week tops and she'll be back to normal."

"I didn't know a person could have that much blood." Brittany said, tears falling freely from her pained blue eyes. Puck wrapped Quinn in his arms, Finn stood with Rachel clinging onto him and Kurt and Blaine sat consoling Brittany.

An hour later, Wayne came walking out of Santana's room, drying his hands on a towel as he walked down the stairs, "She'll be alright." He informed the flight, glancing at his daughter and bringing her into his arms, "I've stitched up the wound, covered it and bandaged her arm. I've put a sling on her as well so her arm stays in place. Now, I'm going to give these to you, Bee." He said, handing a tub of pills to his daughter, "They're to ease the pain but they're very strong so she's only allowed three a day. One after each meal. Now, she won't want to eat for the first two days but she has to eat something to take the pain killer. Her arm will be healed in about a week and a half."

"When do you take the stitches out?" Rachel asked.

"You don't. They'll dissolve once her arm's healed." Wayne said and looked at Brittany, "You need to change her bandages after her baths and she has to bath everyday. Wash the wound with this." He handed her a bottle of disinfectant soap and a bag of bandages, "Take her bandages off before her bath and put a new one on afterward. If you need anything, call me. Okay? Quinn can help you, she knows about all of this."

Quinn gave Brittany a gentle, reassuring smile and the blonde smiled back, now calmer, "Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine." He assured her before saying his goodbyes, comforting his daughter with a hug and then leaving.

Brittany lay next to Santana that night, watching her mate breathe in and out steadily. Her father had given Santana a pill to ease the pain before he left and told Brittany the brunette would be awake the next day around noon. Brittany didn't sleep the entire night as she watched her mate sleep.

Rachel had told her before she'd gone to bed that Dave had died as well and her heart couldn't possibly go through any more.

The Phoenix Ball had started off incredible and perfect and it ended with injury, pain and death. Brittany and the rest of the flight were, while mourning the loss of their friends, thankful they hadn't lost Santana.

Everyone in the flight had seen a side of Brittany that night that proved her worthy of their king. Her hard side had come out and she showed herself to be a true queen. And as Brittany watched her mate breathe steadily in and out, her injured arm wrapped securely in a bandage and slung to her shoulder, she knew she was one and was proud to be mated to the woman in front of her. Santana was stronger than she thought and braver than she thought but her heart was just as she knew it was - focused purely on family.

-T.W.O.A.G-


	8. Chapter 7: One Week

**Warnings:**

**Masturbation; Lots of ejaculation; Sexual language**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 7: One Week**

"Santana, I'm not gonna ask you again." Brittany warned and Santana let out a chuckle, "San, baby, seriously. You have to eat if you wanna take the no-more-pain pill."

"Alright, how much more do I have to eat?" Santana asked and Brittany looked into the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Half." She replied and Santana nodded.

"Deal."

Brittany continued to feed Santana all the while chuckling when the brunette bit the fork to keep it in her mouth longer. As soon as Santana had announced she was full, Brittany gave her a pain killer and a glass of d-blood to wash it down.

It had been four days since the Phoenix Ball and Santana's arm was starting to heal. Kurt and Rachel had been planning David's funeral while everyone else busied themselves with distractions.

"Bath time." Brittany announced, standing up and holding her hands out to Santana who was in bed. Santana took her hands with her free one and let her mate pull her out of bed.

The first bath she'd had with her injured arm was the day after the ball and she'd been hesitant to do it. Brittany had never seen her naked before then and she didn't want the first time her mate saw her naked to be when she was weak and wounded. Brittany ended up convincing her it was okay and she let her mate help her undress. Upon seeing Santana naked, Brittany held back her comments on how beautiful she thought her mate was and focused on cleansing the woman.

"Just get in, woman, it's not that hot this time." Brittany whined as she held Santana's steady arm as she put her foot in the bath. Santana yanked her foot right out and hissed.

"Brittany, it looks like I've been sunburnt." Santana groaned as she looked at her red foot. Brittany sighed and turned on the cold tap, swirling cold water around the tub to mix it in with the water already in the tub.

"There. It's fine now." She said. Santana put her foot in again and held it in before nodding and lifting her other foot, putting that in the bath too.

"Ow!" She squealed and moved her feet out.

"You were fine with the first step."

"That's because the nerves in that foot are deadened from how hot that bath is." Santana moaned and Brittany rolled her eyes. She put in more cold water and then nodded to her mate to get in, "I'm not sure, Bee. If I sit down and my balls burn off, I'm blaming you."

Brittany chuckled as Santana climbed into the tub and let her mate help her sit down, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine now." Santana nodded and Brittany chuckled.

"'Kay, now hold still so I can take off your bandages." Brittany instructed and Santana sat still as her mate carefully began to unravel her bandages, pulling them off softly and throwing them in the trash, "It's healing so well."

"Yeah. Your dad's pretty brilliant." Santana said and Brittany smiled before pecking her forehead.

"Okay, this is gonna burn again but it'll be over before you know it." Brittany said as she squirted some of the disinfectant soap onto her fingertips and rubbed her fingers together before beginning to gently massage the soap into Santana's wound. The brunette hissed and clenched everything, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth as she felt the soap begin to sting harshly in her arm, "Good girl." Brittany muttered softly as she rinsed her hands in the water and lifted a face cloth. She dampened it in the tub and then began to rinse the soap off Santana's wound.

The stitches in her wound were beginning to dissolve which was a good sign and Santana was slowly getting the strength back in her arm. She hadn't been able to go to training to stretch and train her wings again but Shelby had stopped by the house and arranged with her that they'd work on her physical therapy once her arm had healed.

"Want me to help you wash again today or do you think you can do it yourself?" Brittany asked and Santana gave her a cheeky smile.

"I can't do it myself, Brittany." The brunette said in faux pain, "You're gonna have to help me again."

Brittany rolled her eyes and knelt up with a smile to kiss her mate, "Alright," she said before a series of tiny pecks to the brunette's full lips, "Stand up."

Brittany helped her mate stand up and kissed her stomach before taking out Santana's favorite soap and a wash cloth. Brittany focused on washing Santana's upper half first in order to wash her injured arm around the wound and get it out of the way.

"Hey, you know, when you keep the soap on me and look at me. Because I'm all red I look like a half shaved sheep." Santana said with a chuckle and Brittany snorted out a laugh and shook her head.

"You look lovely." She said, placing a firm kiss to Santana's lips before rinsing the soap off her upper body. She then began to wash down Santana's legs with steady, gentle hands and the brunette lifted her feet to have those washed as well. It was always when Brittany had to wash Santana's more private areas that her hands began to shake.

"It's okay." The brunette would always assure her and she would focus on massaging the wash cloth around Santana's legs and slowly up to her backside. She'd then rinse and get the soap Santana had for the area between her legs and she'd squirt it onto her hands, rubbing her hands together and very hesitantly and gently massaging the soap into her mate's appendage.

Santana's eyes would always squeeze shut and she'd think of other things so as not to become aroused at the feeling. It was bad enough for her that she could smell that Brittany was on her period. She knew the blonde was extremely hygienic and everything smelt like roses _and _daisies when she was on her period - not just roses. But even with the roses and daisies she could still smell a hint of blood and she knew she would be on her mating week soon.

Santana had already decided she wasn't going to spend it with Brittany this time around. She figured she could spend the next one with her mate but for now she didn't want to risk it. She'd decided that after this coming mating week she could take Brittany out for a romantic evening, then take her to a hotel and light candles and put orchids in the room - Brittany always preferred orchids to roses because she said roses were corny and unoriginal. She had it all planned out so that their first time could be special and unforgettable.

"Okay, you're done." Brittany said after rinsing everything off her mate one last time and then helping her out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around Santana and kissed her collar bone sweetly before helping her back into her room.

Brittany got Santana changed back into pajamas, put a new bandage on her wound and then put her back in bed, "Hot cocoa? It looks like it's gonna rain." Brittany said and Santana nodded eagerly, "Okay, I'll be back up in a jiff." She said and pecked Santana's cheek before leaving the room and going downstairs to make hot cocoa for the both of them.

"...think white lillies are good." Rachel was saying as Brittany came out of Santana's room and walked along the balcony toward the stairs. She skipped down the stairs and gave Puck a high five on her way past the orange couch himself and Quinn were snuggled on. Blaine was sitting on the other end of the couch with one leg over the other and his arms folded as he watched TV while Finn sat in Rachel's purple chair and focused on the TV as well.

"Hey," Brittany mumbled as she stepped into the kitchen while Rachel and Kurt sat on bar stools at the counter with a notebook and pens, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Planning the funeral. We want it to be this Saturday." Rachel replied softly as she scribbled _white lillies_ down on the page.

"Oh," Brittany breathed out as she boiled the kettle, "Anybody want hot cocoa?"

"No thanks."

"Nah, I'm alright."

"I'm good."

"Uh-uh."

"No, thank you. Hot cocoa makes me bloaty."

"I'm alright but thanks for offering."

Brittany nodded and continued to make hot cocoa for herself and Santana. Rachel and Kurt continued to plan the funeral while Brittany silently made hot cocoa, her tired eyes focused on the task at hand.

"...to sleep." She heard Kurt say and she frowned, looking up.

"What?"

"I said you need to sleep." He told her and she smiled tiredly, nodding.

"I know. San's arm is worse at night so, she's been having trouble sleeping. I can't sleep if she can't." Brittany said and Kurt nodded in understanding. Brittany poured the now boiled water into the two mugs and put a dash of milk in Santana's mug before stirring them and putting the tea spoon in the sink. She silently picked up the mugs and moved back to the stairs, quietly and skillfully walking up them and along the balcony toward Santana's room.

She walked in, gave her tired mate a smile as she kicked the door shut and put the hot cocoa on the nightstand, "This'll make you sleepy because I put honey in it."

"Honey makes you sleepy?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded as she climbed into the bed on the other side of Santana, bringing her hot cocoa to her lips.

"Yeah. I don't know how or why but it does." She said and sipped her hot cocoa as Santana sat up and drank some of hers.

"You make the best hot cocoa." Santana said in a mutter as she sipped hers.

"Thanks. You know, I won an award for that." Brittany teased and Santana chuckled, "I did. I got the award for best hot cocoa maker in Lima. Of course, I was the only person nominated and I created the awards myself when I was bored with poking Brandon's tummy when he was a baby."

Santana laughed and it reached her eyes, the brown orbs glistening in happiness as she looked at her mate and chuckled at her antics to make her smile.

They were a good pair - they worked well together. They had a playful relationship and they enjoyed every second of it. Even the tiny arguments they'd already had over socks and sleep shirts and Santana's favorite bath towel.

They loved each other and it showed in their smiles when they spent time together, "I love you." Santana mumbled before taking a sip of her cocoa.

"I love you too." Brittany replied, reaching forward and wiping foam from Santana's upper lip with a chuckle, "Birdbrain."

-T.W.O.A.G-

The flight had just walked back in the house after Dave's funeral. They were all dressed in their favorite colors as Dave hated black. All through the service Santana watched her flight members through teary eyes and felt her heart throb at the pain on Puck's face. Himself and Dave had been very close friends all through kindergarten and had never grown apart. Puck still didn't want to believe his friend was gone. It was the first time anyone had seen Puck cry and, even though he clenched his jaw and didn't make any faces as the tears fell, his tears were filled with all the love and grief in the world.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Puck said and Santana let out a shaky breath as she nodded.

"Okay," she said and patted his back affectionately, "Britt, should we go take a nap too? I'm kinda beat."

"Yeah, me too." Brittany said, following Santana up the stairs as Puck followed, somberly, as well.

"Your mating week starts in two weeks." Brittany told her mate as she closed the bedroom door and began to take her shoes and jewellery off. Santana nodded as she got dressed into sweats, the stitches in her arm fully dissolved leaving only a scar of the wound.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, "And I actually wanted to talk to you about that." She said as she put her sleeping shirt on and proceeded to fold her funeral clothes and put them on the chest at the foot of her bed. Brittany got changed and climbed into Santana's bed, fluffing up the pillows before lying down.

"Okay." Brittany said, "I'm all ears. Talk away."

Santana sighed and climbed into bed as well, lying down on her side and resting her head in the palm of her hand as she propped her elbow up and looked at Brittany who mirrored her actions.

"I don't think we should spend this one together." She informed her mate, earning a disappointed sigh, "Look, Bee, I know you really wanna spend it together but I'm not ready to put you through that yet. We haven't even had sex in a normal week and I just... no."

"Santana, you're never ready." Brittany sighed and licked her lips, "I get that it's rough and everything but I'm tired of not seeing you for a week and knowing you're here all by yourself, struggling and in pain... I just really wanna spend that time with you."

"I know you do." Santana said, "Believe me, I know but I get really animalistic in that week. It's like constant horny-ness and by the end of the week, when I finally have control over myself, I have to clean cum off of everything in this room."

"That's really hot." Brittany admitted and Santana smiled sympathetically.

"Not just yet, okay?" Santana said, "Please just trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I do, San. I do trust you but I'm tired of it. We're mates. That's forever. We've been official for a month now and we're supposed to be able to be with one another that way."

"Britt, please, just give me time. Because if you rush me then I'll give in, spend that week with you, hurt you horribly and you'll never look at me the same way again."

"No, I won't, Santana. I love you. Nothing can change the way I see you." Brittany argued.

"You can't say that, baby. You don't know." Santana challenged and Brittany kept quiet, "I love you more than anything in the world and I just need you to give me time. Please just be patient with me, okay?"

Brittany sighed and gave Santana a nod, "Okay." She agreed and leaned in to peck Santana's lips, "I'm gonna go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Santana said as Brittany lay down and rolled over, back facing her, "Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, Santana." Brittany confirmed, "I'm just tired."

-T.W.O.A.G-

_**Mating Week - Day 1**_

Santana was asleep when the week started, her sheets now raised with her erection. The day before her mating week started Santana would go to bed naked so she didn't hurt herself in an attempt to remove her clothes. She would also lock her bedroom door so she didn't try go to Brittany.

She felt her arousal and slowly roused from her sleep. Her griffin very quickly became alert and her hands were quick in removing the sheets from her body. Her dark eyes grew darker as her griffin woke up and took over. Her right hand immediately embraced her painfully hard cock and began pumping the entire length - all nine inches - as fast as possible. Her eyes squeezed shut as she gripped her length and rubbed the head with her free hand as she continued to violently pump her shaft.

Because Santana wasn't inside her mate, her griffin took longer to reach orgasm. The hand rubbing the head of her member was furiously shaking as she rubbed it fast to cum quicker.

Santana's flight was out of the house until later that night when she was resting. They would stay in the house but their heightened hearing made it difficult for them to focus on anything but the sounds coming from Santana's room.

Santana grunted as pre cum oozed down her shaft. Her hand rubbed the pre cum into her cock as some of it dripped onto her balls and she growled as her back arched and her stomach tightened. Hot, white spurts of cum shot out of her cock and onto her lower stomach and sheets and she grunted between heavy, short breaths.

Santana let go of her member and panted as she lulled her head to the side and caught sight of the picture of Brittany on her nightstand. Her griffin cawed and her cock hardened again with the urge to mate with Brittany.

And she was at it again, rubbing and jerking furiously as her cock grew and the head swelled painfully while pre cum dripped down her length, onto her balls and onto the sheets.

By the end of the day, when her griffin finally rested, Santana had cum all over her sheets, on the floor, on the chest at the foot of her bed, on her door and all over stomach. Her voice was hoarse and her legs felt like jelly as she stood and moved to her bathroom to shower. She turned on the water and sat on the edge of the bath tub as she waited for the water to heat up.

The cum on her sheets was drying and she was thankful she only came on her side of the bed. She figured she'd sleep on Brittany's side tonight and change the sheets tomorrow night.

Santana could hear her flight come home and she climbed into the shower, eyes drooping and throat scratchy from grunting, growling and moaning all day.

"...probably asleep." She heard Rachel's voice as the shower water rinsed her body and wet her hair. She washed herself slowly and tiredly as she listened to her flight conversing downstairs.

"She's showering, I can hear the water." Puck said and Blaine spoke soon after.

"I feel so bad for her during these weeks." He said, "And she always sounds like she has a horrible case of laryngitis after it's over."

"Yeah. It must suck." Puck said, "Mine aren't as bad as hers are. Maybe it's 'cause she's a girl and she can have multiple orgasms."

"Noah," Rachel sighed and Santana smiled at her flight's antics as she finished rinsing her hair, ran her loofah over her stomach once more and shut the water off, "Don't be so forward all the time."

"What?! That _is_ the reason, is it not?" Puck argued.

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it."

Santana got out of the shower and dried off before shutting off the lights and climbing into bed. She buried her face in Brittany's pillow and inhaled her scent as she felt herself and her griffin drift into a deep sleep.

-T.W.O.A.G-

_**Mating Week - Day 7**_

Santana was tired. The rest of the week had been painful and difficult and all Santana had wanted to do was sleep but her griffin refused and overpowered her with painful sexual arousal for her mate.

Now, Santana was dressed in sweats, dark rings under her eyes and her hair in a messy bun atop her head, just washed. She'd just unlocked her bedroom door - midnight - and was now slowly walking out of her room and across the balcony. Her flight had settled in the flight room thirty minutes prior and smiled when they saw Santana walking across the balcony. Her steps were heavy and her hands were shaking from lack of food, water, and sleep. She slumped down the stairs and blinked slowly as she moved to the kitchen and knelt down, opening the cupboard under the sink and taking out the blue bucket that held a sponge, a cloth, and soap. She closed the cupboard and moved back upstairs and walked into her room, closing the door again.

Her flight knew not to speak to her the day her mating week ended.

Santana filled up the bucket with hot, soapy water and then began to wash her room. It was almost covered in cum and she still needed to change her bedding.

She was scrubbing the floor when the reason for her mating week knocked on the door and opened it slowly seconds later. Santana could barely speak and she didn't even look up from her cleaning when Brittany walked in. The blonde shut the door and knelt next to her mate after scanning the recently scrubbed room. The floor was the only thing left aside from Santana's bed that needed cleaning and the brunette was overtired and didn't have the energy to greet her mate.

Brittany rubbed Santana's back gently and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before pressing the softest of kisses to the woman's cheek, "You doin' okay?" She asked in a whisper and Santana didn't have the strength to reply. Brittany nuzzled her cheek with her nose and then stood. She opened the drawer in the bench at Santana's window and pulled out new bedding. She tore the bedding off Santana's bed and threw it in the brunette's hamper in the bathroom before beginning to put the new bedding on.

She fluffed up Santana's newly covered pillows and ruffled up the duvet to make it comfortable for Santana to sleep in. As soon as she was done with the bed she walked slowly and softly downstairs and made Santana a mug of hot cocoa. While the kettle boiled she turned on the stove and out two slices of bread in the toaster. She took out a frying pan, a pack of chamois bacon she'd arranged to have sent in, two eggs and mushrooms.

She made Santana fried eggs on toast with twelve rashes of chamois bacon and mushrooms. She poured the grease from the bacon and mushrooms all over the plate and put the frying pan in the sink. She then turned off the stove and took out a knife, a fork, and a tray. She put the plate of food on the tray with the knife and fork rested perfectly next to it and the hot cocoa in the corner of the tray.

"You're such a good mate." Puck commented as Brittany walked slowly up the stairs and toward Santana's room.

"She can barely function. She needs to eat and she needs to sleep." Brittany said, "But thanks for the compliment, Noah, I'm taking it."

Puck chuckled as Brittany walked into Santana's room and took in the sight of the woman standing at the sink in the bathroom, scrubbing at the cloth she'd used to clean in order to get out the semen.

"Baby, just rest." Brittany instructed after putting the tray down on Santana's nightstand and putting her hands on Santana's waist, gently giving it a squeeze. Santana stopped her actions and dropped the cloth in the sink, "It's okay, hon, lemme do it. I made you breakfast for dinner and hot cocoa. You need to eat, love, you're gonna pass out."

Santana nodded and turned around, falling into Brittany's arms and struggling to get out a _thank you _with her hoarse voice. Brittany rubbed Santana's back and kissed her shoulder before moving her to the bedroom. She helped Santana into her now clean bed and tucked her in as she sat against the headboard and put the tray on her lap.

"Eat, okay? Please. I made you a lot of bacon and mushrooms. It's chamois bacon, I arranged for Shelby to fly some in from Italy. I was paid last week and because I don't have to pay any bills, I used all my chrimata to buy it for you 'cause I know how much you love it." Brittany said and Santana's eyes filled with tears and she smiled happily for the first time in a week. She opened her bedside drawer and took out a pad and a pen, scribbling something down for her mate.

_I love you so much. I can't tell you how much I've missed you. Xx_

Brittany read the note, smiled widely and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Santana's and humming happily.

"I love you and missed you too." Brittany whispered before standing up, "Eat."

Santana gave her a salute and forced out a hoarse, "Yes, ma'am."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	9. Chapter 8: Preparation

**A/N:**** I'm posting this chapter as a thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! It's not as long as the others but it's still a chapter. I'll post chapter nine either tomorrow or the next day - no promises. Enjoy!**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 8: Preparation**

"What happens to a griffin during its first mating week?" Santana asked, reading out of Brittany's mythology textbook as herself and Brittany sat on her bed while she helped Brittany cram for her mythology exam the next morning.

"Um... oh, shit, I remember reading this." Brittany said as she snapped her fingers next to her head, "Oh! Oh! If said griffin is female she self lubricates excessively but can't reach orgasm."

"Yes, and if the griffin's male?"

"If said griffin is male... fuck, I know this."

"Don't overthink it." Santana instructed softly.

"Uh..." Brittany said and started snapping her fingers again, "Oh! If said griffin is male his penis is constantly erect and his orgasms are painful as opposed to pleasurable."

"Word for word, Britt, you'll do great." Santana said, giving her mate a high five with a smile. Brittany smiled happily.

"Okay, ask me more."

"Alright, uh... so you have to know everything on the mating weeks?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, "'Kay... uh... bah, bah, bah... oh, okay, this is a good one. What happens to a male griffin when his mate has fallen pregnant?"

"His mating weeks stop until his mate comes onto her period again and his griffin grows in size permanently in order to protect his mate and cubs." Brittany said and nodded happily to end off as Santana chuckled and pecked her forehead.

"Again, word for word." She said and gave Brittany a proud smile, "You're so smart, Bee, you're gonna nail the exam tomorrow."

"Thanks, babe. 'Kay, now ask me stuff on the growing up of a griffin." Brittany instructed and flipped to the section in the textbook.

"Alright... how many months does it take after a baby griffin is born for the baby to shift into griffin form?"

"The baby is a baby for 6 months in order to be breast fed from its mother and it then shifts into griffin form for 6 months in order to learn how to walk in griffin form with its griffin parent." Brittany answered.

"Why does it have to learn to walk so young?"

"It has to learn to walk so young as walking for a griffin is not as it is for a regular baby. When the baby learns to walk in human form, it will, at that point, be learning how to _fly_ in griffin form. Walking in griffin form so young is essential for the later months when the baby learns how to fly." Brittany replied and Santana gave her another high five.

"Exactly," she said and read in the textbook, "Okay... at what age does a baby griffin, or a cub, start training with a trainer?"

"Age four." Brittany replied and Santana smiled, impressed, as she looked for another question.

"What happens to the mother's belly during pregnancy with a cub?"

"Oh, oh! The paw, feather thing! A scar forms on the mother's belly during the course of the pregnancy of either a paw or a feather, depending on the baby's strength and also, the baby's griffin parent. If the scar is a paw, the baby's strength will be running and if the scar's a feather, the baby's strength will be flying. The baby gets its strength from its griffin parent. For example, if its griffin parent was a feather, the baby will also be a feather." Brittany answered, "But not in your case. Your kids could be a paw or a feather."

"Mhmm," Santana hummed and Brittany smiled.

"'Cause you're special." She said and pecked her mate's lips, "One more and we can take a break."

"Okay..." Santana said and cleared her throat as she looked for another question, "Is puberty for griffins different than normal humans or the same?"

"It's different." Brittany answered.

"Yes, elaborate."

"It's different as males only go through puberty after their very first mating week and females go through puberty after their mates go through puberty. The females then get their period and two weeks later they experience their first mating week. Breasts begin to swell and pubic hair begins to grow. For the males, the penis grows in length and girth, pubic hair begins to grow and voices break. But in your case, that didn't happen. Only the penis and pubic hair thing." Brittany said and chuckled, "If we have one kid and it's a girl will she have a penis?"

"Yep. Someone needs to take over the flight when I retire and the only reason the leader of the flight usually has a penis is because, nothing against Rachel or any other female griffin, the males are a lot stronger and their griffins are bigger because their... you knows... carry sperm and they're more fertile than the females therefore, they are more able to impregnate their mates and have lots of cubs." Santana said and nodded, "Because Finn's a human, him and Rach will probably only have one kid maybe two."

"So, it's the king's duty to carry on the bloodline?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded.

"Which is why if we have a daughter first but she doesn't have a penis and we then have a son after like, four more daughters without the male appendage then our son will be king when he turns eighteen." Santana informed her mate and Brittany nodded in realisation.

"So, basically it's not first born takes the throne, it's first born with a penis takes the throne."

"Yeah. It sucks balls but, that's how it is." Santana said, "I think it should be first born but it's been a law forever. The flight leader is always a king, never a queen."

"So, when the king finds his mate, and she's female-"

"For generations there has never been one king that was only attracted to men." Santana said, "Because of the whole baby thing."

"That sucks!" Brittany squeaked and Santana chuckled with a nod.

"I know. Although, my dad's dad's dad was bisexual. So, my great grandfather. His mate was female and they had five kids but he was still kinda attracted to men."

"Would a griffin ever cheat on their mate?"

"No." Santana said, shaking her head rapidly, "A griffin is committed only to their mate and their mate is the only person they'll ever have sex with, ever kiss, ever have kids with... forever. If a griffin mate dies, that griffin goes on forever and never takes another mate. Like my dad."

"What? Your mom died?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "It was this huge fight when I was seven and it happened at The Drasilisk. This was when dragons and basilisks were still our friends. My mom was there and a dragon went for her. My dad tried to save her but a basilisk burst through one of the back windows and... rip-ripped her.. head off."

"Oh, my god. Baby, I'm so sorry." Brittany said, cupping Santana's face and kissing her gently, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"That's alright, it happened a long time ago. But at least now you know why we hate the dragons and the basilisks." Santana said and Brittany nodded as she brushed Santana's hair out of her face and behind her ears, "Killing a griffin is one thing but when you kill a griffin's mate... all hell breaks loose. You'd be sentenced to death for killing a mate."

"Shit." Brittany said and blinked rapidly as thoughts raced through her head, "How come you don't have any brothers or sisters? Did your parents only want one or...?"

"Well, I'm a girl and I was born with a penis so, it obviously wasn't meant to be but my mom did fall pregnant again when I was six... and then she was killed so... that never happened."

"San..."

"No, it's okay. I miss her a lot but, hey, everything happens for a reason. But she definitely didn't deserve to die such a bloody, violent death." Santana said and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Should we take a break and make out?"

Brittany chuckled and gave her mate a nod, "Absolutely."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"I passed!" Brittany squealed as she raced into the flight house a week later with her exam in her hand and a B+ written in red at the corner. Santana was seated in the breakfast nook eating cereal and her eyes widened at the outburst before she chewed her cereal, smiled and held her arms out to Brittany.

"Babe, that's great!" She exclaimed proudly with a smile as she hugged her mate and kissed her cheeks, "Oh, baby, this is so good. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Brittany said with a wide smile as she handed Santana her exam paper and let her read over it.

"What is with all the yelling?" Puck asked as he came downstairs.

"Brittany passed her mythology exam!" Santana told him excitedly and he smiled.

"That's great, Britt." He said happily as he grabbed his car keys out of the car key bowl, "Whatcha get?"

"B+. Look it!" Santana squealed excitedly as she waved the exam paper in Puck's face.

"Okay, _Britt._"

"Sorry, I'm just so proud of her." Santana said and turned to Brittany, "I'm just so proud of you!"

Brittany couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and pecked her lips, "Thanks, love." She mumbled before kissing the girl again.

"Hey, this is all on like, mating weeks and stuff." Puck said as he read over the paper.

"Yeah, the majority was on the mating weeks. That's what we're focusing on right now." Brittany said, turning her head to Puck, arms still wrapped around her mate's neck as Santana nuzzled her nose to her cheek.

"There's nothing about the mate's mark in here." Puck said.

"What the hell is that?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Oh, boy. Okay, sit down." Puck said, "This is gonna get really confusing."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	10. Chapter 9: The Mate's Mark

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 9: The Mate's Mark**

"How does the mate's mark even work?" Brittany asked as she sat next to Santana in the breakfast nook while the brunette finished her cereal and Puck explained the mate's mark to her.

"Well, it happens during sex. Usually during the mating week. Usually the first mating week mates spend together." Puck said, "Our talons come out the tips of our fingers and we sink them into a part of your body. It doesn't matter what part either, as long as it's on your body. Over about four weeks a scar forms of a feather - the feather of your griffin mate - and that is the mate's mark."

"Why does that happen?" Brittany asked, confused.

"So that enemies know you're a mate and so they know who's mate you are. Every griffin has different feathers. You've seen. Rachel's feathers are a light brown with a certain pattern in them. Blaine's are white because his father's were white. Puck's are a darker brown than Rachel's but still brown and mine are black." Santana said, "But, the mate's mark doesn't have a color. Only the pattern of that griffin's feathers."

"What if you mark me in a place that's usually covered by clothes?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Enemies will still feel that you're the mate of a griffin and they'll stay away from you." Puck answered.

"Does it hurt?"

"I don't know; I haven't marked Quinn yet. But you could ask Kurt or Finn. They've been marked." Puck replied and stood up, handing Brittany her exam paper with a smile and rubbing her shoulder, "Okay, I gotta go to training. San are you coming today?"

"Yeah, I got physical therapy with Shelby." Santana said, "And then I have work."

"Alrighty," Puck said and opened the front door, "See ya lata."

"You gonna come to work with me or are you just gonna hang out here?" Santana asked and Brittany inhaled deeply, deciding.

"I'll come with you." She decided and exhaled, "How's therapy been going? You flying okay yet?"

"Nope. It's shit." Santana said, "I can fly, sure, but when I try spinning or doing any of those other things I did before the injury I plummet to the ground."

"Aw, baby, it'll get better." Brittany reassured as she lovingly rubbed Santana's shoulder and pecked her cheek. Santana drank the remaining milk in her bowl before swallowing and looking at Brittany, "Milk mustache."

"Is it a good look on me?" Santana teased and Brittany laughed, shaking her head.

"No," she chuckled out and wiped it off with her thumb, "Much better."

"What if I decided to actually grow a mustache?" Santana asked as she stood and carried her bowl to the sink, washing it and putting it in the drying rack, "What would you do then?"

"I'd still love you very much but I'd probably shave it off in your sleep." Brittany said with a cheeky smile and Santana's eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock, "Don't get so sensitive, you can't even grow a mustache."

"I could grow a mustache." Santana defended weakly, "I'll just rub honey on my face."

"That actually works?"

"It worked for Puck in sophomore year of high school." Santana said and nodded, "Although, no one wanted to hug him because they just got honey on their face and in their hair. It was horrible."

"Ew, gross." Brittany said, scrunching up her nose, "Although, I wouldn't mind licking honey off other body parts."

"His or mine?"

"Santana, that's nasty. Of course, yours."

"Alright," Santana teased, "Just checking."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Again."

"Shelby, I'm telling you, I can't." Santana argued.

"And I'm telling you that you can. Do it again." Shelby challenged, hands on her hips as she focused on Santana while the other griffins ran laps. She put Brittany in charge of blowing the whistle and the blonde was having the best time.

"Don't push me."

"Do it again." Shelby snapped and Santana growled before shifting into her griffin and taking a running leap into the air, flapping her wings and then attempting a spin, falling to the ground and shrieking in pain, "Can I get a medic on field 2?" Shelby asked calmy as she walked up to Santana who was now back in human form and lying on the ground, clutching her left arm in pain. Shelby knelt down next to Santana and sat her up, "You aren't focusing, Lopez. You know that in order to master the spin, you curl in your right wing and turn, curl in your left wing and spin. You're not doing it right and that's why you're hurting yourself."

"No, I'm hurting myself because I'm being pushed over my limit." Santana growled as the medic came up and began looking at her arm.

"You haven't even been pushed." Shelby challenged and Santana clenched her jaw as the medic snapped her arm back into place and rubbed a healing cream on it, "Santana, you're the best flyer I train but you're in your head. You're thinking too much and you're letting yourself fall. Stop. Fly like I've seen you fly a thousand times before because you _can._"

Santana gritted her teeth and nodded, "Fine." She said and stood when the medic walked away. She rolled her shoulders and waited for Shelby to move back to where she was standing.

"Again." She ordered and Santana moved to the run-up, stretching her legs and beginning to run, shifting into griffin form, leaping into the air and flapping her wings. Her flight came walking up to where Shelby was standing, in human form, having just finished laps. Brittany handed Shelby's whistle back to her as the flight watched Santana flap her wings and then curl in her right wing. She started to turn, curled in her left wing and spun. Brittany smiled as she watched Santana spin into the sky at lightning speed and then spread her wings at the last minute. Her flight clapped and whistled in pride and Brittany chuckled as Santana soared happily in the air, flying in circles and spinning graciously, "That's how it's done." Shelby muttered as she watched Santana land and shift into human form, a huge smile on her face and a glint in her eyes.

"I did it!" Santana said happily.

"King's in the house, ya betta watch yo mouth!" Puck hollered before pumping his fist in the air.

Brittany laughed and pulled Santana into a kiss, cupping her cheeks and smiling into it, "I'm so proud of you." She whispered into the kiss and Santana smiled, wrapping her arms around Brittany and kissing her back.

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Finn?" Brittany asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter as Finn made a sandwich while Santana was at work. The lanky boy looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah?" He asked before going back to making his sandwich.

"Has Rachel marked you yet?" Brittany asked curiously as she sat herself down on a bar stool. Finn glanced back up at Brittany and then back down to the four slices of bread that had just been buttered.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked and Brittany inhaled deeply before exhaling her reply.

"I just wondered if I could see it." She replied, "Unless it's like... down there. Then I don't wanna see it."

Finn chuckled, "It's on my back." He said and put down the butter knife before taking off his shirt and turning around. On his back, between his shoulder blades was a scar of Rachel's feather. Barely there and raised in the skin but a feather nonetheless. Next to the feather on either side were two circles that looked like cigar burns.

"What are those circles next to it?" She asked and Finn put his shirt back on, turned around, picked up the butter knife and answered.

"Where her talons sunk in. Only two sunk in proper which is why the scar is barely there." Finn replied and continued buttering his bread.

"When did she mark you? If you don't mind me asking." Brittany said.

"I don't mind at all. We were eighteen and it was the second day of our first mating week together." Finn replied as he dipped the butter knife in a jar of mayonnaise and spread the mayonnaise across a slice of newly buttered bread.

"Did it hurt?" Brittany asked and Finn nodded.

"Like a bitch. But because it was mixed with pleasure, it actually felt kinda good. And it only hurt for like, a minute." Finn answered, "Why? Are you and San finally gonna spend a mating week together?"

"Pff, I wish." Brittany replied, "I was just curious. Thanks Finn."

"Sure." Finn said, "Oh, hey, Britt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany said, turning around and moving back to the bar stool she'd been sitting on.

"If San won't spend her mating week with you, I have a few tips on how to get her to crack." Finn told her as he screwed the lid back on the mayonnaise and opened the bag on doritoes on the counter.

"Yeah? Like what?" Brittany asked, curious to know more.

"Well," Finn said and began to lay doritoes onto each slice of mayonnaise covered bread, "As someone with a penis, I know that heavy grinding always works."

"You mean like during make out sessions?" Brittany asked and Finn nodded.

"Yeah. Have you two had sex yet?"

"No." Brittany answered and Finn nodded as he shook a can of cheese.

"Okay, well, you could always like..." he cleared his throat, "Rub her down there. To get her in the mood and stuff. Oh! You could give her head. For us, after that, the sex just comes naturally. As long as we don't... you know, blow..."

"Santana's a woman so she can have multiple orgasms." Brittany said and Finn nodded as he squirted cheese onto two slices of bread.

"Okay, well, give her head, let her cum - sorry for being vulgar - and then rub her to get her hard again. Then the sex will come naturally. Trust me. As soon as you guys have sex outside of the mating weeks, she's sure to spend a mating week with you." Finn said and then began to slice a pickle. Brittany looked at his sandwiches and scrunched up her nose.

"Thanks, Finn. I'll try that." She said, "What is on that?"

"Mayonnaise, doritoes, pickles, canned cheese, and then I'm gonna put on pastrami and more canned cheese. It sounds disgusting but it's good." Finn said with an eager nod as he placed the sliced pickle on the bread. Brittany hopped off the bar stool and patted the counter in thanks.

"Okey-dokey. Hey, could you make sure everyone's out of the house tonight when San gets home? Like, go to dinner or something?"

"Sure. Puck's at Quinn's place tonight and Blaine and Kurt are at the movies but I'll take Rach out and catch up with Blaine and Kurt." Finn said with a nod and gave Brittany a smile. She smiled back and grabbed her coat off the coat rack after taking her car keys out of the car key bowl.

"Thanks Finn. I'm gonna go to the store, yeah? I'll see you later." Brittany said, "And if I'm not back by four then I'll see you tomorrow. San's working late so, she'll be back at six. Think you guys could be outta here by then?"

"Sure, absolutely." Finn assured the blonde and she smiled.

"Thanks Finn. See ya lata." She said and left the house.

Brittany came racing into the empty flight house at five-thirty with two shopping bags. She kicked the door closed, threw her car keys in the car key bowl and raced up the stairs toward Santana's room. She walked in and dumped the bags on Santana's bed before taking off her coat and laying it on the bench at the window. She emptied out the shopping bags and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay," she said and clapped her hands together, "Condoms? Check. Candles? Check. Sexy underwear? Check. Lube? Check. Sexy, lacy robe? Check. Lighter? Check. What am I forgetting?... Oh!"

Brittany scrambled to take out her phone and she dialed a number, holding the phone to her ear and picking her lip as it rang. A voice came over the other end and she smiled, "Hi! Hey, Burt. It's Brittany. Listen, I have a really big favour to ask you."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	11. Chapter 10: A Night To Remember

**Warnings:**

**Sexual content; Ejaculation; Some dirty talk; Language**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 10: A Night To Remember**

Santana walked into the flight house after work; tired and elated. She'd mastered the spin again today and she'd also taught one of the eight year old griffins a spin. She was so happy.

She'd noticed that only Rachel's and Brittany's cars remained in the driveway so, when she walked in she knew no one but Brittany was home. She could tell Rachel was with Finn and they'd used his car because she could smell that they had left two hours ago.

Santana hung up her coat and put her car keys in the car key bowl and her house keys in the house key bowl before lugging herself up the stairs and along the balcony toward her room. Her door was closed and she frowned. Usually the door would be open and she'd see Brittany seated cross-legged on her bed, studying.

She opened her bedroom door and was met with candlelight. She blinked rapidly to adjust to the light and closed her door. Brittany came out of the bathroom in a red laced robe and her hair was down and in natural waves over her shoulder. She gave Santana a smile and Santana smiled back with a confused frown.

"What's all this?" She asked softly as she looked around the room, her eyes catching a bottle of lube on the nightstand and a box of condoms next to it.

"How was work?" Brittany asked, running her hands up Santana's shoulders and onto her neck. Santana smiled and looked back at Brittany.

"It was good. I taught an eight year old the spin." Santana replied, "Seriously, Bee, what's all this?"

"Well, I figured since you won't make the first move, I will." Brittany said and opened her robe, dropping it to the crease in her arm, letting it hang open and watching Santana's eyes widen at the red lingerie underneath, "You're not in one of your mating weeks and you won't be for another three so, I figured we should consummate our relationship."

"Oh, god." Santana whispered in awe as she let her eyes soak in the image before her. Brittany's abs were defined perfectly and she had the cutest beauty mark next to her belly button. Her legs went on forever and her figure was perfect.

"But first, dinner." Brittany said and lifted her robe back up, closing it and opening the bedroom door. She walked past Santana and sauntered out of the bedroom along the balcony. Santana smiled and followed, eyes darkening as they raked down Brittany's back as the blonde walked.

They walked down the stairs and Brittany took Santana's hand, leading her to the breakfast nook and sitting her down.

"Take off your shoes and socks and cross your legs." She instructed softly before kissing beneath Santana's ear and then moving into the kitchen as her mate obeyed her orders. She pulled two plates, already containing food, out of the oven and moved them onto the counter as she closed the oven and took out a bottle of CBW - chamois bone wine with a drop of deer blood - from the cupboard. She grabbed two wine glasses and moved back to the breakfast nook. She put the wine and glasses on the table before moving back to the kitchen and picking up the plates. She placed the plates down on the table and then quickly grabbed two knives and two forks before sitting down and crossing her legs as well, "Wine?"

"Yeah, please." Santana replied, eyes trained on the slit in Brittany's robe where her breasts were. She looked at the swell where the bra had pushed them up and gulped as Brittany leaned forward to pour the wine, "You're so sexy." Santana breathed out and Brittany smiled, putting the wine down and leaning forward. She gripped Santana's lower lip with her teeth and pulled it into her mouth before sucking on it expertly earning a soft moan. Santana kissed her back and cupped her cheek.

Brittany's tongue painted itself into Santana's mouth and began making slow, velvet strokes against her own before she pulled away and picked up her wine glass, taking a sip. She put it down and watched as Santana's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head, looking at the table and blinking rapidly.

"Wow," she breathed and Brittany smiled, "I wasn't expecting this. At all."

"Good." Brittany said, "I called in a favour with Burt to bring in some chamois and he brought the wine as well. So, I'm gonna go in when I'm not working and help him count stock and bring in orders."

"You'd really do that? Just because you know I like chamois?"

"Of course. Besides, I love learning new things and Burt's a great guy. I wouldn't mind helping him at all." Brittany said and picked up her knife and fork, "Eat. You only had cereal this morning and that's not enough."

"Thank you, Brittany. You're amazing." Santana said genuinely as she picked up her knife and fork and began to eat.

"I know." Brittany said before putting a piece of chamois meat in her mouth and chewing, "But you're still welcome."

The two women ate dinner, drank half the bottle of wine and laughed throughout the meal when the other made jokes about silly, random things. Brittany cleaned the table and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher before picking up her glass of wine and taking her mate's hand.

Santana picked up her wine and the bottle and followed Brittany back upstairs and into her bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Brittany closed the door and put the wine on the nightstand before taking Santana's hands into hers and pulling them into a kiss. Their lips danced together as if professionally as Brittany's hand slowly ran down Santana's torso and toward her crotch. She cupped the woman's appendage over her jeans and felt Santana inhale sharply into her mouth. Brittany's pale hand began to rub gently at Santana's jean covered member and the two continued their kiss.

"Have you ever done this before?" Santana asked breathily as she pulled out of the kiss. Brittany nodded slowly.

"Once. In high school. But, he was horrible and lasted four seconds." Brittany replied and used her free hand to brush hair from Santana's face as her other hand continued rubbing, "Have you?"

"Yeah. Once in high school as well. But I was drunk and stupid and I was ignorant about everything to do with griffins. I had sex with her but afterward I was in incredible pain because she wasn't my mate. She wasn't you." Santana admitted and Brittany nodded, smiling softly in understanding.

"Feel good?" She asked as she rubbed slightly harder. Santana closed her eyes and nodded as she inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Brittany pecked her lower lip and undid her jeans, unzipping and unbuttoning them before pulling them down and kneeling down as she did. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's brief clad member before hooking her fingers in the hem and pulling the briefs down, releasing the semi-erect shaft from its confinements, "You're so beautiful." She whispered as she wrapped her hand around the shaft and slowly slid it up and down, covering the entire length with each stroke.

Santana's mouth fell open and her eyes fixed themselves on Brittany's hand hardening her member to its full nine inches. Brittany let go once she was fully erect and kissed the head gently before letting her tongue swirl around it and finally taking it into her mouth.

"Ah!" Santana squeaked in surprise at the feeling and Brittany slowly slid down, opening her throat as she slid further. She got halfway and came back up, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard as she did. She wrapped her hand around the base and then slid back down, getting an inch more in her mouth and coming back up. She sped up and soon had Santana's entire length in her mouth, her eyes closed as she hummed at the taste. She suck hard and placed both hands on Santana's hips, moving back up and letting her member go with a pop, "Oh, dear lord. How- How did you do that?"

"I don't have a gag reflex." Brittany mumbled, eyes looking into Santana's as she took the woman's cock in her mouth again and began bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh... yeah." Santana whispered as she closed her eyes and took off her shirt and bra before gently placing her hands on Brittany's head and gripping her hair for support, "Shit. That feels so good, Britt."

Brittany hummed against her member and twisted her head with each bob. Santana's mouth fell open and she felt chills run up her spine, giving her goosebumps. Brittany sucked expertly and hummed happily as she did, occasionally stroking as well as Santana moaned softly and squeezed her eyes shut when she was close to release.

"I'm gonna cum, Britt. You gotta stop." She said desperately and Brittany hummed again.

"Mm-mm," she hummed in disagreement, sucking even harder and bobbing her head faster as she did. Santana's hips jerked and she squeaked.

"I'm cumming." She muttered as she felt hot spurts of cum shoot out of her cock and down Brittany's throat, "Oh, god. Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Brittany swallowed her cum eagerly and the blonde's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of having her mate in this way. As soon as Santana was done cumming, Brittany slowly let go of her cock and smiled up her before wrapping her hand around the softening dick and rubbing to get it hard again. As soon as Santana was semi-hard, Brittany stood and took off her robe as Santana stepped out of her pants and briefs - completely naked. She pulled her mate into a kiss and unclipped the woman's bra, sliding the red lace off her and cupping her breasts.

"That was amazing." She muttered into the kiss and Brittany smiled, "You've done that before, haven't you?"

"Actually, no, I haven't." Brittany replied, "You taste really good."

Santana smiled bashfully and hooked her thumbs into Brittany's red lace panties, "Can I take these off too?"

"You can do whatever you want." Brittany replied and Santana pulled her panties down, kneeling in front of the blonde and gesturing her to open her legs. Brittany frowned and opened her legs slightly, eyes widening as Santana kissed her center and licked a long line between her folds, "Oh, fuck."

Santana adjusted her head between Brittany's legs and covered Brittany's center with her mouth, sucking softly and watching her mate's eyes close in pleasure. She sucked slightly harder and slipped her tongue inside her mate, earning a moan.

"Oh, shit, yeah." Brittany moaned and pressed her fingertips to the nightstand for support. Santana licked her tongue inside and continued sucking as she began to let her tongue dance inside her mate, "Ah, fuck... Nngfhn, shit... Fuck, Santana..."

Brittany began to slowly move her hips against Santana's mouth and her mouth fell open, letting out a deep moan as she did. Santana palmed Brittany's ass and sucked harder, her tongue moving deeply inside her mate as she felt the blonde's walls begin to clench.

"Sh-shit, I'm- I'm so close, Santana, don't stop." Brittany breathed out as she quickened her hips, "Please don't stop, don't stop."

Santana hummed against Brittany's clit and Brittany cried out, her hips shaking as she clenched her legs and held Santana's head in place.

"I'm- Yeah, fuck, I'm cumming." Brittany moaned in a high pitched voice as she rode Santana's face jerkily, riding out her orgasm.

As soon as Brittany had come down, Santana gave her one last lick and stood up. Brittany's legs already felt like jelly and she gave Santana a smile as she leaned forward to lick her arousal off Santana's lips.

"That was unexpected." Brittany whispered as she sucked Santana's lips into her mouth, "And so, so good."

Santana smiled happily and hoisted Brittany up into her arms so she was straddling her waist, her wetness smearing across Santana's lower stomach. Santana lay her down on the bed and hovered above her, smiling down at her beautiful mate and leaning down to kiss her softly.

Brittany's legs stayed wrapped around her waist as her fingers trailed lazily down her back. They kissed for a long while and Santana's member was painfully erect against Brittany's stomach. She pulled out of the kiss and looked deep into Brittany's eyes.

"I want you so bad, Santana." Brittany whispered, hand now wrapping itself around her mate's cock. She began slowly stroking it as pre cum dripped onto her lower stomach, "I want you deep inside of me, filling me up so good."

"I want that too." Santana admitted in a daze as Brittany stroked her cock lovingly.

"I'm on the pill but I bought condoms in case you wanted to use them." Brittany told her gently, "And I bought lube in case you're scared you'll hurt me."

Santana smiled at her mate's thoughtfulness and looked down at her mate's hand still slowly stroking her, "I don't think we'll need them." She muttered as her cock throbbed, "I need to be inside of you."

Brittany smiled at the confession and ran the head of Santana's cock through her folds, getting it wet. She gasped at the feeling before letting go of the shaft and gripping the sheets.

"Put it in." She whispered desperately and Santana nodded, pressing the head of her cock to her mate's entrance and pushing in slowly. Brittany gasped as Santana entered her and smiled in relief at the feeling. Santana moved slowly, stopping a few times to give her mate a chance to get used to the size. It wasn't long until she was balls deep and let out a moan. Brittany jutted her hips up as Santana's pre cum rolled down her stomach toward her center, "Move, San. I want you to make love to me."

"Shit, Brittany, you're so tight." Santana moaned softly as she pulled out and then pushed back in, starting a rhythm. Brittany's moans got louder as the brunette moved slowly in and out of her, picking up her pace when Brittany's arousal thickened, "Oh, god, yeah. You feel so much better than I imagined."

"You do too." Brittany replied as a moan left her throat, "Fuck, Santana, your cock is so nice and big."

Santana picked up the pace of her thrusts as Brittany pulled her flush against her, moaning into her ear as she pumped in and out. Brittany's nails dug into Santana's back and she threw her head back as she felt her stomach coil.

"I'm gonna cum again." She moaned as she broke the skin on Santana's back and her walls clenched around the brunette's cock, "Ah-huh-shit, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum."

"It's okay, baby, cum for me." Santana whispered as she continued her thrusts, her arms underneath Brittany and her hands gripping Brittany's shoulders as the blonde's nails drew blood.

"I'm cumming!" Brittany moaned out as she arched her back and tightened her legs around Santana's waist. She shook violently as she came and Santana could barely move as her walls clenched down on the cock buried deep inside of her, "Oh, fuck, Santana. I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

Santana watched Brittany's face as the blonde rode out her orgasm. She felt Brittany's walls unclench slightly and continued to thrust, closer to her release. She thrust a little harder as Brittany began to cum again and the blonde shrieked as she came for the third time, her entire body now sensitive. Santana grit her teeth and her thrusts became jerky as she shot hot ropes of cum deep inside her mate. She felt herself cum more than she usually would due to being inside her mate.

Some cum squeezed it's way past her dick and dripped down Brittany's wet folds and onto the sheets. Brittany's eyes were squeezed shut and moans were falling from her mouth as she rode out her third orgasm, thighs shaking and hands now balled into fists.

"Britt," Santana whispered as she pressed her lips to her mate's shoulder while two more ropes of cum shot out of her and into Brittany, "Brittany, I love you."

Brittany bit her lip and shook a little more before her back lowered and her hands relaxed flat on Santana's already healed back. Her legs slipped from Santana's waist tiredly and she gulped down air. She opened her eyes and looked into Santana's, "I love you too." She whispered in a pant. Santana smiled, exhausted and euphoric, as she joined their lips.

-T.W.O.A.G-


	12. Chapter 11: Meet The Parents

**A/N:**** Sorry I didn't post this sooner but I like to be a certain amount of chapters ahead of the one I'm posting and I hadn't finished writing Chapter 16.**

**You guys are amazing with all the reviews, favourites and follows. Your reviews are adorable and I honestly appreciate every single one.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Warnings:**

**Sexual content; Language; Ejaculation; Some dirty talk**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 11: Meet The Parents**

The headboard banged viciously against the wall as Santana pumped into Brittany, grunting with each thrust. It had been almost a week since their first time and their stamina had picked up ever since. Santana had become more confident and it turned Brittany on more than ever when she took control. They'd had sex everyday since their first time, Brittany only going home once to get more clothes.

Santana lifted Brittany's leg and put it over her shoulder as she knelt on her knees and thrust harder and deeper. Brittany was extremely vocal in bed and it only spurred Santana on more. Her hips moved rhythmically and fast as she thrust in and out of her mate while the woman tried desperately to bite back her moans. Santana's one hand held Brittany's leg while her other gripped Brittany's breast, palming the erect nipple.

"Right there, San!" Brittany moaned, "Yeah, right there! _Uh,_ fuck, Santana! That's it!"

Santana had sweat dripping down her back and her stomach, shining across her forehead and chest as her hips moved perfectly, her cock glistening in Brittany's arousal as she pulled out and pushed back in.

"Shit, don't stop, baby! God, fuck, you feel so good!" Brittany moaned desperately as she gripped the sheets. Santana lifted her other leg and slung it over her shoulder as she continued to pound in. Brittany's mouth fell open and she let out a deep, pleasurable moan, "You feel so fucking good inside my pussy! E-Yeah! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck, don't stop!"

Santana bit her lip as she felt her stomach coil, her hips moving as fast as possible as a burn set in, and she let out a grunt, "I'm gonna cum, Britt." She warned weakly as her hips moved faster. Her balls slapped against Brittany's ass as she pounded in, both Brittany's legs slung over her shoulders making her entrance tighter.

Brittany moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm wash over her, "Fuck, I'm cumming!" She squeaked and her thighs shook. Santana continued to pound in, pushing past the clenching of Brittany's walls as her balls tightened and she felt her orgasm hanging on the edge. Brittany began to squirt onto Santana's lower stomach and cock causing the brunette to cum.

"I'm cumming." Santana whispered with gritted teeth as she shot her load into Brittany, hips jerking and soft moans falling out of her mouth. Brittany's back had arched and her mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut as silent pants fell from her lips in pleasure. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's legs as her hips slowed, "Fuck..." she breathed out when she came down. Brittany was panting, desperately trying to catch her breath, as she lowered her back, unclenched her legs and opened her eyes.

Brittany lifted her legs off of Santana's shoulders in a split, lowering them to the bed and curving them around Santana's waist, "Mind numbing." She muttered as she pulled her mate down on top of her. Santana smiled and pressed their foreheads together as she breathed heavily, nudging Brittany's nose with her own before licking the blonde's upper lip into her mouth and sucking softly as they kissed.

Santana slowly pulled out her softening cock and spread her legs out behind her, stretching as she pulled out of the kiss and rolled next to Brittany, giving the woman space to breathe.

"So, listen," Brittany started between breaths, "When I stopped by my house last night to pick up more clothes, my mom reminded me about this trip we're taking for my dad's fiftieth birthday and she said she wants me to bring you. So, would you go with me? I'll miss you if you don't go."

Santana smiled widely as she rested her head in her head, elbow propped up on the pillow, "Yeah? That's so sweet. I'd love to. Where are you guys going?"

"We're taking dad to Hawaii. He always said that he wants to go there so he can wear a grass skirt and do the hula." Brittany said and rolled her eyes, "He's also always wanted to meet an hawaiian. I don't think he understands that Hawaii is part of America."

Santana chuckled and brushed a strand of hair from Brittany's face, "When are you guys going so I know when to take off work?"

"Well, we're going this weekend, Saturday. And it's for a week. So, we'll be back before your mating week. But I'll be on my period while we're there." Brittany said with a pout. Santana smiled.

"Baby, that's okay. I think you'll be a little sore so, we can totally take a break from sex." Santana said and gave her mate a wink.

"But sex is so good." Brittany whined as she kissed Santana's collar bone. Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around her mate, kissing the top of her head, "But, you're totally right. I'm already a little worn out. I feel like I should have abs of steel after this week."

"Are abs of steel real?"

"First of all, that rhymed." Brittany said, earning a chuckle, "And second of all, abs of steel are real for robots and cyborgs."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"What are you - a detective?" Brittany whined, rolling her eyes and Santana chuckled, rubbing her back, "But, yeah, I think they are the same."

"Wanna take a bath? I'm getting stiff." Santana said.

"And bathing is the way to fix that?"

"Yes, the hot water relaxes your muscles." Santana said and patted Brittany's ass before getting out of bed and holding out her hands to the blonde, "And the hot water feels good on a day that's rainy and sucky like this one."

"Today's sucky? We've been having sex since we woke up and today's sucky?" Brittany teased with a faux pout.

"The weather's sucky." Santana said and Brittany smiled, grabbing Santana's hands and climbing out of bed. The two women walked into the bathroom - butt naked - with Brittany hugging Santana from behind and pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders. Santana started running the bath and squeezed in bubbles before turning around in Brittany's arms and pecking the blonde's nose, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Well, seeing as though we've been eating two minute noodles all week, I'm thinking we should have something proper for dinner tonight."

"So, I'll order a pizza?"

"Two." Brittany confirmed and Santana chuckled, rubbing her back. She turned around to turn off the water and Brittany muttered, "Careful not to make it too hot."

"Please, I know what I'm doing." Santana said and put her foot in the bath, yanking it back out and hissing, "See? It's fine."

"Yeah, you know what you're doing alright."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"So, Brittany tells us that you train baby griffins?" Susan asked Santana across the isle on the plane to Hawaii. Santana and Brittany were seated next to each other across the isle from Susan and Wayne while Brandon and Morton sat behind them. Brittany was at the window and so was Morton.

"Yeah, I do. I train the four to eight year olds. They aren't cubs anymore but they aren't fully grown griffins yet so, I guess they're toddlers." Santana said and Brittany smiled as she listened, soothingly rubbing her hand up and down Santana's thigh.

Santana was getting along famously with the Pierce's and Brittany couldn't have been happier as she read her magazine. Morton soon began to kick the back of Brittany's seat and the blonde clenched her jaw, closing her magazine and turning around in her seat.

"Hey!" She whisper-yelled, snapping her fingers as her brother listened to music on his ipod, bopping his head to the music and kicking the chair to the beat, "Morton. Morton... Morton, Morton, Morton."

Brandon casually lifted his hand and whipped Morton's cheek with his index and middle fingers, "Asshat, stop kicking." He said and continued to read his magazine.

"Why'd you hit me?" Morton asked, taking out his earphones and growling.

"You're kicking Brittany's chair." Brandon said and Morton's eyes widened as he immediately began to apologise to his sister.

"Sorry, Bee. I was listening to music." He said and put his earphones back in, "Won't happen again."

"You're such a blockhead." Brittany said and turned around, picking up her magazine and finding her last place as she continued to read. She heard the conversation between Santana and her parents had changed and they were now talking about soccer. Santana was for Liverpool and Wayne was for Chelsea. Brandon had piped into the conversation and said he supported Manchester United. Susan was also for Liverpool and gave Santana a high five, earning a silent giggle from Brittany who tried to focus on her magazine.

The kicking started again and Brittany shut her magazine again, turning around and scolding her brother to which he said he was practising to be a professional racecar driver.

"There's no kicking in driving, you monkey ass." Brittany said, annoyed when her brother argued.

"There's breaks and accelerators and stuff you have to kick."

"No, because if you kick them, you drive into another car and die." Brittany challenged.

"Racecar drivers kick."

"No, you're thinking of kangaroos. Kangaroos kick." Brittany snapped and Morton began to sulk as he rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out of his mouth and rested his head against the window, arms folded, "What are you - a dog? Put your tongue back in your mouth."

"Stop being so mean!"

Brittany groaned and gave him a death glare, "One more kick and I'll kick _you_ in a place that God only meant to be treated nicely." She threatened before turning around and viciously opening her magazine. She noticed the topic of conversation had changed once again and they were now talking about steak.

The rest of the flight was entertaining and Brittany couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the sight of her mate bonding with her family, occasionally making them laugh genuinely. When the plane landed, the entire group was tired.

Santana, Wayne and Brandon moved to baggage claim while Morton cuddled into Susan tiredly. Brittany was falling asleep where she stood, eyes fluttering closed as she waited for Santana. The brunette put her free arm around the blonde's shoulders as soon as they had the bags. They headed toward rent-a-car and once they had two cars, with Santana and Brittany in one car and the rest of the family in the other car, they drove to the hotel. Susan checked them in and gave them all their room keys. Brandon and Morton had an adjoining room to Wayne's and Susan's while Brittany and Santana had a separate room down the hall from the rest. Susan gave her daughter a wink as she handed her the room key, muttering:

"It's a double bed. Just in case you two wanna-"

"Okay, mom, thanks." Brittany interrupted, eyes widening as she looked at Santana who chuckled and rubbed Susan's back as they all headed to the elevators.

As soon as they were on their floor, they said their goodnights and walked towards their separate rooms. Santana unlocked the door to their room and let Brittany walk in first.

Brittany had come on her period that morning and had been moody, crampy, grumpy and tired all day. Santana had told her it was okay to be sleepy and grumpy to which Brittany told her to stop naming dwarves.

Santana shut the door and put their bags down on the small two seater couch before putting her hands on Brittany's back and helping her to the bed, "But I wanna shower first. I don't like smelling like plane." Brittany mumbled and Santana smiled, rubbing her back and moving back to their bags.

"Okay, babe, you enjoy that. I'm gonna get ready for bed." She said as she unzipped her duffel bag, "I'm gonna unpack your pajamas for tonight and we can do the rest tomorrow."

"Thanks, baby." Brittany muttered as she walked to the bathroom after Santana handed her her toiletries, "You're a good person."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"I pick San." Brandon said as himself and Morton stood next to each other at their private beach in their swim trunks. The family was going to play soccer and the two of them were team captains. Santana walked toward Brandon and he high fived her as she got to him.

"Britt." Morton picked and Brittany rolled her eyes, walking up to Morton and rejecting his high five, "Cranky."

"I'm sorry, I don't see you bleeding out of your vagina." Brittany snapped and Morton scrunched up his face as Brandon picked.

"Dad." Brandon said and Wayne walked up to his son.

"Come on, mom. You're with us." Morton said in a sulky voice.

"Okay, we kick off." Brandon said and Morton's eyes widened.

"Wha- How come you get to kick off?"

"Because we have dad and it's his birthday." Brandon argued.

"Alright, I don't know how to play." Susan said, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Well, because you and Britt don't know how to play properly, the rules are: no tackling, no touching the ball with your hands and no biting." Brandon instructed and threw the ball to his dad, "I'll be goalie. Dad kicks off."

"I wanna be goalie too. What's a goalie?" Susan asked.

"They stop the other team from scoring." Morton said and Susan nodded.

"I can do that." She said, walking up to their goal posts. They'd laid out shoes and jackets on either side of the 'playing field' to act as goal nets.

Wayne kicked off and ran with the ball before kicking it through Morton's legs to Santana who took the ball and kicked it from where she was toward Susan, getting it past her.

"She shoots, she scores. Goal!" Brandon hollered and gave Santana and his father a double high five, "One, Waytandon. Zero, whatever your team's called."

"What the shit is Waytandon?" Brittany asked, already frustrated.

"It's our team's name's together." Brandon said.

"Well, our team's called The Cobras." Morton said and Brittany shook her head.

"No. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She said and Morton rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we're-"

"The Spice Girls!" Susan exclaimed and Brittany smiled cheekily.

"I love that name. Mort can be Baby Spice." She said.

"Hey! Don't be mean, okay?!" Morton squeaked as Santana held the ball and dropped it to her feet.

"Kick off." Brandon announced and Santana immediately kicked the ball to Wayne, moving forward and taking the ball back from him when he kicked it to her. She ran with the ball and Brittany got in her way. The blonde smirked cheekily and tried to take the ball but Santana faked it left and kicked right to Wayne who got the ball and kicked it past Susan, "Goal two! Two, Waytandon. Zero, The Spice Girls, apparently."

Brittany pecked Santana's lips and patted her ass when she turned to walk away, "Brittany-ah! Stop flirting with the other team!" Morton whined and Brittany flipped him off.

"Kick off." Brandon announced and Wayne ran with the ball, kicking it to Santana who was now crowded by Morton and Brittany. She attempted to kick it through Brittany's legs but the blonde caught it and closed her legs, letting the ball bounce off her knees and then running with the ball and kicking it straight past Brandon.

"Yes!" Morton squeaked and jumped up and down. Santana smiled proudly and pulled her mate in for a kiss.

"Good job, baby. That was real good." She complimented and gave Brittany's ass a tap back as she walked away.

"Two, Waytandon. One, The Spice Girls." Morton squealed and high fived his sister who rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her shorts after he'd high fived her, "We're gonna wipe the beach with you!"

"Alright then, Baby Spice."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"But your arm's definitely looking better." Wayne said, lifting his wine glass to his lips. Santana nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it feels better too." She replied, looking at the scar on her arm.

Wayne and Santana had built a fire on the beach after dinner and they had all sat around the fire with wine and Grapetiser for Brandon and Morton. Brittany had been sneaking wine to Brandon in exchange for not having to do chores and the boy was slightly tipsy; giggling as he brought the glass filled with white wine to his lips.

Brittany, while not yet 21, was allowed to drink one or two glasses of wine when she was with her parents but she'd only had half a glass and given the rest to Brandon, taking his glass of Grapetiser. She'd then poured herself another glass - full to the brim - and swapped it with Brandon. They'd done that twice and he was now on his third glass, almost half way done and giggling like a little girl.

Brittany looked at her drunk brother and leaned forward, taking the glass out of his hands and giving him a bottle of water, "No more booze for you, drunky." she mumbled under her breath. She handed the wine glass to Santana who absentmindedly took it and wrapped her arm tighter around Brittany as she spoke to Wayne.

"Yes, but it's also going to get stronger because, if you think about it, your arm was wounded horribly and it's now rebuilding it's strength. So, if you..." Wayne was rambling as Santana listened and nodded along, agreeing with him and piping in as he spoke.

Brittany smiled and snuggled into Santana, closing her eyes as the brunette began to run her hand through blonde hair.

"Today was so fun," Brandon said loudly, sighing afterwards and taking a sip of his water, "Waytandon beat The Spice Girls by eleven goals. Smackdown!"

"Well, I think that Grapetiser just, you know, straight to his head." Brittany covered up as she stood and held onto her brother, helping him up, "Mort, come on. We're going to bed."

"Why?!" Morton squeaked and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"It's midnight." She said as Brandon slung his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"You're my sister and I love you." He said and Brittany smiled as she helped him to the hotel.

"Okay. And I like you a fair amount as well." She said, "Morton! Hurry up, you snail."

-T.W.O.A.G-

Brittany sighed as they all walked off the plane in Lima. She'd come off her period two days prior and was feeling better and less irritable. Her dad's birthday trip had been a whole lot of fun and Wayne and Susan adored Santana. So did Brandon and Morton.

"How come you're so strong? You're a girl." Morton whined after Santana wrestled him from behind. She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm a griffin." Santana replied simply and Morton nodded, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his nose before he gripped the straps of his backpack.

"Are there other griffins besides your flight?" Brandon asked as they all walked toward baggage claim.

"Yeah," Santana said with a nod, "But their ancestors were in no way involved with any of the ancestors belonging to my flight. I train their kids. There are four griffins in the flight and their flight's king died before I turned eighteen so, they're waiting for his eldest son to come of age. And his eldest son is six. Once he comes of age, I won't be the only king in the forest."

"That's all so confusing." Brandon said as himself and Santana moved to the conveyor belt at baggage claim to get their bags, "So, if you and Britt have kids then they'll be able to turn into griffins too?"

"That's right." Santana said as she reached forward and grabbed one of their bags, placing it next to her, "But when she gives birth to them, they'll be human babies. For six months. After six months they shift into their griffins for another six months. It's all very confusing and long to explain but, when a griffin finds out about a pregnancy or a mate's pregnancy, it's like a party everyday."

"You guys get excited, huh?" Brandon asked, grabbing a smaller bag off the conveyor belt.

"Yeah," Santana replied, "But, you know, all in good time. I'm definitely not ready for all that just yet."

"Well, you're gonna propose to my sister though, right?" Brandon asked, "Sooner rather than later."

Santana glanced at the boy as she reached for a bag and then refocused on the bag. She smiled and hoisted the bag off of the conveyor belt, "As I said before, all in good time. We've been dating for a month... I'm not gonna rush into anything, kiddo."

"But do you wanna marry my sister?" Brandon asked as he focused fully on Santana, folding his arms protectively. Santana smiled and looked down at her hands before looking back at Brandon. A slow nod followed and Brandon smiled widely, unfolding his arms and patting Santana's shoulder, "Alright. That's all I needed to know."

"I'll make a deal with you. When I do decide to pop the question, you'll be the first to know. Yeah?"

"Deal."

-T.W.O.A.G-

The two walked, hand in hand, toward the front door of Grant Lopez's house - or tree - and Santana knocked on the door.

"Okay, he's kinda scary when you first meet him and he doesn't like to show emotion but he'll warm up to you eventually. Don't take it personally." Santana mumbled quickly to her mate, earning a nod before footsteps were heard approaching the door and it then opened.

The aged man on the other side of the door had grey hairs mixed in with the raven color in his hair and beard. He kept his beard neatly trimmed and his hair well combed and short. He wasn't a big man and he wasn't small either. He had a medium sized frame and his hands were callused and worn out. He didn't have a belly at all and Brittany could tell he'd been an attractive man in his day. He was dressed in a nicely fitting black t-shirt and plain black cargo pants.

Brittany stuck out her hand and smiled at him, "I'm Brittany. You must be Mr Lopez. It's really great to meet you." She said politely as he took her hand and shook it slowly. He smiled gently and gave her hand a small squeeze before patting Santana's shoulder.

"Hey, pops." Santana greeted and patted his cheek. He chuckled and opened the door wider to let the couple in, "Where's uncle Roy?"

"Kitchen with your aunt." Grant replied as he took their coats and hung them up on the coat rack. Santana took Brittany's hand again and led her to the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

"Hey, there's my girl!" A man bellowed as they turned into the kitchen. The man looked a lot like Grant but his hair was dyed and he was slightly bigger in muscle. He pulled Santana into a bone-crushing hug and chuckled as she pulled out of the hug to greet the red haired woman standing at the stove, "And you must be Brittany. It's fantastic to meet you, I'm Santana's uncle, Royland but you can call me uncle Roy and this is my wife, Tanya."

"Hi, it's great to meet you both." Brittany greeted, accepting a surprising hug from both. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulders and kissed her head.

"Uncle Roy is my dad's brother and, funny enough, aunt Tanya is my mom's cousin." Santana said and Brittany nodded, smiling nervously.

"That's actually really interesting." Brittany said, "So, two brothers have mates from the same family. Isn't that really rare?"

"It is, yeah." Uncle Roy said as he rinsed his hands in the sink, "But Tanya and I can't have kids, so, that's probably why it happened that way. Yolanda had Santana so, out of Grant and myself, at least one of us had kids. Which is how it's supposed to be. One child in a griffin family _has_ to have kids. At least one."

"Oh." Brittany said, "I didn't know that. It's all so interesting to learn about."

"I found it interesting too." Aunt Tanya said as she dried her hands on a dish towel and opened the fridge, "Anybody want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" Santana asked and aunt Tanya scanned the fridge.

"Dr Pepper - cherry flavor, d-blood, water, beer and a few bottles of CBB." Aunt Tanya said and Santana mulled it over.

"Uh, well, I'll have a CBB and Britt'll have a Dr Pepper." Santana said, "Please."

"Surely," Aunt Tanya said and pulled out the drinks, handing them to Santana, "Grant, Roy, what do you two want?"

"Uh, beer." Uncle Roy said, "Please."

"I'll just have a CBB, please." Grant said as he leaned against the counter. Aunt Tanya handed them their drinks and then shut the fridge.

"So, Brittany," she started, "You're studying to be a teacher and you're majoring in mythology. Yes?"

"Yes. That's correct." Brittany nodded as she ran her thumb around the rim of her Dr Pepper can, "I wanna teach grade one through twelve and, right now, I have a student teacher job at Mycre."

"That's grade one to seven. What are you gonna do about grades eight to twelve?" Tanya asked.

"I'm planning on working the student teacher job at Mycre for a few months and then I'm going to apply for a student teacher job at Cryth high." Brittany said, nervous as all hell and trying desperately to steady her hands. Santana kissed her cheek which calmed her slightly and she smiled.

"Both great schools." Roy commented as he folded his arms and leaned his back against the counter, crossing his feet on the floor, "So, you'd like to teach mythology to mythical creatures?"

"I do, yeah. I figure, normal people usually don't care to learn about it and trying to teach someone who doesn't wanna learn is a big, fat waste of time." Brittany said and nodded, "Mythical creatures want to learn about their history and what they're about. I find, from teaching a few of the seventh graders at Mycre, they become more settled in themselves when they have knowledge of what's happening in and around them."

"Very true." Roy said, nodding, impressed, "Very, very true. She's smart, isn't she Grant? I like her."

"Yeah," Grant agreed, "She's very smart."

"Oh! Brittany, honey, I have got to show you pictures of Santana when she was a baby." Tanya said, holding Brittany's arm and moving her away from Santana, "Come through to the living room while dinner cooks and we can take a look at the photo albums. Did you know that when Santana was a baby - when she was in griffin form - she'd chase her tail because it was longer than any of the other griffin's tails. So, she thought it was something else. She was only 10 months but, it was adorable. We have tons of home videos. We also have a video of Santana in griffin form talking to Grant. He's also in griffin form in the video and she squeaks at him in..." she rambled on as they walked into the living room.

"Dad, why didn't you hide the photo albums?" Santana asked in a whine, "You know aunt Tanya, she's crazy. She's about to embarrass me into the next decade."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"I really like your family, babe." Brittany mumbled through a tired yawn as Santana pulled up her car in Brittany's driveway and shur it off, "And you were so cute when you were a baby. Little fluffy griffin feathers and tiny griffin squeaks. And those big, brown griffin eyes. So cute."

"Yeah, they're a party, aren't they?" Santana chuckled and took off her seatbelt.

"You gonna come in for a cup of coffee? I'm sure my dad's gonna want to talk to you. You know, the whole man-talk thing." Brittany said as she opened the passenger door.

"Yeah, I'll come in." Santana said and climbed out the car. She locked it and they joined hands as they walked to the door. They walked in and Santana smiled at the sight of Morton seated on the second step, sulking.

"Hola, little munkhiponkey." Brittany greeted teasingly and Morton sent her a death glare.

"What's that?" Santana asked, confused by the greeting.

"A chipmunk-hippo-monkey." Brittany informed her mate and she chuckled with a nod.

"Alright," Santana said and stepped forward to shake the boy's hand before patting his back, "What's up, kid?"

"Brandon's stupid." Morton mumbled, his tone sullen. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Why's he stupid? Think about your answer very carefully because you are turning fourteen in a month. You're not turning four." She said.

"Britt, stop being so mean to me. You suck." Morton whined and then stomped his foot on the step to which Brittany chuckled and shook her head, "Brandon wouldn't let me watch that documentary on the discovery channel and he hid the remote from me."

"What documentary?" Santana asked as Brittany sat down next to her younger brother.

"There was this documentary on the discovery channel tonight on the aquarium and Brandon wouldn't let me watch it because he wanted to watch his stupid soccer." Morton said and Brittany sighed, bringing her hand to her brother's back and rubbing it gently before kissing his cheek.

"Is it still on?" Brittany asked and Morton shook his head.

"No. And he wouldn't let me record it because he said it was stupid." Morton said and Brittany nodded.

"Well, Mort, that's Don." She said and rested her chin on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sure they'll repeat it."

"Yeah, of course they'll repeat it but, it's summer and I'm going away on Monday for two weeks on summer camp." Morton said.

"I'll record it on my TV for you and you can watch it when you get home." Brittany said and Santana smiled at her mate's interaction with the brother who usually pissed her off, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Morton nodded and leaned into his sister, "Thanks Bee."

"Surely," Brittany replied and kissed her brother's cheek, "Now, where's mom and dad?"

"Dad's at work and mom's with aunt Becc for book club." Morton replied as he stood. Brittany nodded and stood as well.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna be upstairs with San if you need us." Brittany said and took her mate's hand.

"Okay," Morton said as he moved toward the living room, "I'll be down here with Don forcing him to eat a soccer ball if you need us."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	13. Chapter 12: Moving Out

**Warnings:**

**Sexual content; Language; Ejaculation; Some dirty talk**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 12: Moving Out**

"Ow!" Brittany hissed as she sat, cross-legged, on the orange couch next to Blaine, filing her nails. Puck and Quinn were snuggled on Puck's lazy boy recliner, Kurt was on Rachel's purple chair and Santana was lying stomach down on her red bean bag chair. Finn and Rachel stood at the front with smiles on their faces, "Sorry, I chipped a nail. Continue."

"Alright," Rachel said and inhaled deeply before exhaling her words, "Finn - with Kurt's help - found a beautiful two bedroom tree just outside Fallwing Frost. He took me to see it yesterday and we signed the papers immediately. So, I'm gonna be moving out."

"So, we can turn your room into a gym, then?" Puck asked teasingly earning a thwack on his chest from Quinn. He smiled, "I'm just joshing."

"I think it's great!" Santana exclaimed and stood up to hug Rachel, "It's about time. You two have been together since you were like - what? - eight? You need your own space. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, congrats, guys. That's awesome." Brittany said before blowing on her nails and then unscrewing the cap of her undercoat, "When are you moving out?"

"Five days." Rachel said, "We wanna move in together as soon as possible."

"Jeezuz," Santana said, earning chuckles, "That's soon. How are you - the tiniest woman in the world - going to pack all your crap in five days?"

"With your help." Rachel replied and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"You had to open your mouth, babe." She mumbled as she stroked the nail brush across her thumb nail, "If you guys are gonna start packing today then I can't help for half an hour. Just until my nails dry."

"Okay, that's cool. We're just gonna get started on my winter clothes - you know, stuff I'm not gonna wear for a while." Rachel said, "Come on, troops. Upstairs."

"Goddamn." Puck mumbled as himself and Quinn stood and followed Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn upstairs.

"Santana. You too."

"Hold on. I'm thinking of a reason for why I can't help."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"That's the last box, Rach!" Puck called to the master bedroom as he plonked a box of kitchen items on the kitchen counter in Finn and Rachel's new tree.

The tree was surrounded by a small, white fence and the garden was beautiful with colorful flowers and small shrubs. There was a small stone walkway to the door from the opening in the fence and the front door was black with a knocker above the peephole. On windy days, snow would drift into the small yard from Fallwing Frost.

Walking inside, you were welcomed into warmth and comfort. The living room was small and cozy and had four doors coming off of it. Two straight ahead of the front door and one on the left and right walls. The door on the left wall led to the kitchen which was also small but had beautiful mahogany counters and a counter in the center for preparing food and eating. The door on the right wall was the master bedroom which - while now cluttered with boxes - was the biggest room in the tree and had double windows on the left wall when walking in. It had a bathroom with a bath and a shower - as did all the bedrooms. The two doors opposite the front door were the guest bathroom and second bedroom. The guest bathroom was small with only a shower while the second bedroom was quite large and contained it's own bathroom with - like mentioned earlier - a shower and a bath.

There was no dining room but Finn and Rachel had placed their newly bought circular dining table in a corner of the living room.

"Rach!" Blaine called from the second bedroom. Rachel came rushing in and looked at the man, "Do you want us to unpack anything or do you wann-"

"No, I'll do it. All of you mess things up. No offence." Rachel said, frantic.

"None taken." Blaine replied as the tiny brunette rushed out of the second bedroom and back into the master where she was frantically trying to unpack boxes and get them out of the way.

"Rach!" Puck called from the kitchen and Rachel raced back out, cheeks flushed, "Do you want me to unpack this stuf-"

"No, you won't do it right." Rachel replied and raced back into the master bedroom. Puck rolled his eyes and continued to stack the boxes neatly.

"Rach!" Santana called from the front door with Brittany standing behind her, arms around her as her hands tugged at the brunette's pants. Rachel came stomping back out of the master and looked pointedly at Santana, "Can we go? We're pretty horn- hungry."

"Yeah," Rachel replied and then rolled her eyes, "Horn dogs."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Ah, yeah." Santana moaned as she thrust her hips up and into Brittany as the blonde pressed her hands against the sink in Santana's bathroom and let the brunette pound into her center from behind. Brittany had her mouth open and her eyes closed, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure as Santana rhythmically thrust her hips, "Feel good, baby?"

"So good." Brittany squeaked, "Fuck, I love this. I love your cock. It's so big and thick and it fills me so good an- _uh!_ Yeah! Ooh!"

Santana thrust at a consistent pace, sweat glistening her lower back and forehead. Her hand came down and gently tapped Brittany's ass earning a heavy dosage of Brittany's arousal on her cock. The blonde moaned as her hand met the skin of her backside and Santana smiled, thrusting harder. She occasionally brought down her hand and spanked Brittany earning a loud moan each time.

"God, you're such a bad girl." Santana moaned as her hips began to burn. She spanked her mate again and Brittany groaned in approval.

"Yeah, fuck, I'm so bad. Spank me again, Sanny." Brittany moaned and Santana brought her hand down again, slightly harder, "_Yeah!_ Fuck, I'm so wet! So fucking wet, baby, you make me so wet! I'm dripping for you!"

Brittany began to thrust her hips back into Santana earning a moan from the brunette. A wet thwacking noise echoed through the bathroom and a squishing noise accompanied each thrust, "God, your pussy is so nice and tight. Come on, Brittany, fuck my cock."

Brittany groaned in pleasure and Santana stopped thrusting, letting Brittany begin to thrust back into her. She watched her cock disappear inside her mate and felt her balls tighten and her stomach coil. Brittany moved her hips expertly as she moved back onto her mate.

"You like it when I fuck that nice... big... cock? You like feeling this tight, wet pussy taking in your dick, baby?" Brittany moaned out and Santana's mouth fell open in approval of the dirty talk.

"Oh, yeah. Mmnghifuck, I'm cumming." Santana moaned, gripping Brittany's hips and pounding in fast and hard. She watched Brittany in the mirror as she fucked her silly. Her hair was slightly damp with sweat, her face was flushing, her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth had fallen open at the feeling now taking over her entire body.

"F-_Fuck_! Me too! God, shit, fucker... fucking fuck, I'm cumming!" Brittany moaned desperately and Santana shot hot, thick ropes of cum deep inside of her. Brittany came soon after and squirted all over her mate's cock and lower stomach. Santana loved it when Brittany squirted; it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen and when it dripped down her lower stomach onto her thighs and onto the floor, she could cum at the sight.

Santana wrapped her arms around her shaking mate, kissing between her shoulder blades as she felt her cock begin to soften inside Brittany's incredibly wet center, "Don't forget to breathe." She instructed softly and Brittany took in a shaky breath, "Good girl."

As soon as the both of them had come down, Santana let her cock slip out of her mate and she turned on the shower before placing a towel on the floor to clean up their mess. Brittany was catching her breath and turned around, leaning her back against the sink as Santana held her hand under the shower water, waiting for it to become warm. The blonde's face was flushed and her hair was a mess atop her head in it's messy bun. She took out her hair tie, panting, and placed it on the sink before giving her mate a smile. She walked cautiously on jelly legs toward Santana and cupped the woman's cheeks, leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

The two of them stumbled into the shower, lips still attached, and Brittany began to grind her wet center against Santana's hardening cock.

The couple made love again in the shower before they both tiredly - and wordlessly - fell into bed. Brittany snuggled into her mate and absentmindedly cupped the woman's breast as she began to fall asleep.

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Wow, this place looks beautiful." Quinn commented as the flight walked into Rachel and Finn's tree for their house warming lunch, "We were here two days ago, how on earth did you pull this off, Rach?"

"Magic." Rachel replied as she pecked Quinn's cheek, "And I unpack really fast. So, not magic, really."

"Wow, you're like some superhero." Quinn mumbled as Rachel greeted everyone else. Quinn patted Finn's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"When's lunch gonna be ready? I'm starving." Puck said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's ready, Noah. Go sit at the table, god dammit." She scolded and Puck flinched before following Quinn to the dining table.

"Rach, the place looks great." Blaine said as he pecked Rachel's cheek and was then pulled toward the dining table by Kurt.

"Nice." Santana said and then gave Rachel a high five before pulling her mate toward the dining table, "What the hell is that?" She asked when she saw the food on the table.

"Duck." Rachel said, "With salad and croutons."

"Duck? Why'd you keep the feathers on?" Santana asked as she sat down next to Brittany.

"I didn't keep the feathers on, that's mayonnaise mixed with v- you know what? That's a sauce." Rachel said and sat down next to Finn.

The flight started having lunch and when the food was almost gone, when they had sore stomachs from laughing too much, when they had finished three bottles of wine and when they were tired of smiling, Santana spoke up.

"It sucks without you two at the house. Feels kinda... empty. In a way." She said as she looked down into her wine glass and swirled the liquid gently around the glass, "Just not the same. And I know I may be just a little drunk but, I miss you a lot. So, you two better start making babies 'cause if you aren't living in the flight house anymore then you're gonna have to make up for it somehow."

"Sure. I'm twenty-two, I don't have a life. I'm ready to start popping out Finn's kids. Who will, no doubt, have ginormous heads." Rachel aaid sarcastically and the flight chuckled, "You have a baby first and we'll talk."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	14. Chapter 13: Birthday Boy

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 13: Birthday Boy**

Brittany stretched her arms and sighed out a smile as she opened her eyes. Santana was sound asleep - naked - and cuddled into her. They'd made love all night and Brittany was sore in the best possible way. The blonde began to press kisses to her mate's face and chest, slowly rousing her from her sleep.

"Morning, you." Santana mumbled as she stretched out her limbs and hummed in content, "We gotta go to the store to pick up Mort's present."

"Mmm, and then we gotta go to Dots for breakfast with him and my parents." Brittany replied softly, "I'm gonna go get some coffee. Get dressed. Don't go back to sleep."

"Mmkay," Santana hummed as she closed her eyes again and buried her head into her pillow as Brittany sat up. The blonde sighed and leaned down, licking a long line up Santana's cheek and tapping her bare ass.

"Up. Now. Or no coffee for you."

"Okay, I'm up." Santana said, sitting up as Brittany climbed out of bed. The blonde threw on her clothes for the day and combed her fingers through her hair, tying it up as Santana climbed out of bed as well and walked into the bathroom.

Brittany left Santana's room and walked along the balcony. She saw Quinn in the kitchen and greeted her from the stairs. Quinn looked up and smiled at her, "Hey. Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept great. You?" Brittany asked as she walked into the kitchen and picked up the coffee pot after taking out two mugs.

"Yeah, I slept great too." Quinn replied and inhaled deeply. Her shirt sleeve fell off her shoulder slightly and Brittany frowned when she saw the slight scar of a hole and a feather.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Brittany asked curiously as she stirred sugar and milk into hers and Santana's coffee.

"Oh, mate's mark." Quinn replied, looking at her shoulder, "It's already formed quite well too. I only got it two nights ago."

"You've been marked?" Brittany asked, shocked, "Puck marked you? But that means that you spent his mating week with him."

"Yeah," Quinn said as she flipped through a magazine with a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Oh, my god." Brittany said and clenched her jaw in anger, "I can't believe this. You and Puck have been together for not even a month and you're already spending mating weeks together? For fucks sake."

"Why are you freaking out?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Because Santana and I have been together for longer than you and Puck and we still haven't spent a mating week together." Brittany replied in frustration. She slammed her hand onto the counter and began moving upstairs in irritation. She got into Santana's room and slammed the door shut. Santana walked out of the bathroom, already dressed, and frowned.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No. You wanna know why?" Brittany said and Santana looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because Quinn's been marked." Brittany said and nodded, eyes becoming angrier, "Puck marked Quinn and they've been spending mating weeks together."

"That's... great for them."

"Santana, for fucks sake," Brittany said and moved to the window, "They haven't even been together for two months and they're spending mating weeks together. We've been together for a helluva lot longer than they have and you still won't spend mating weeks with me."

"Brittany, they're spending mating weeks together because Puck made the decision." Santana said as she began to make the bed, "I haven't made that decision yet and, to be honest, I'm not ready to make that decision."

"I had my period on my dad's birthday trip and you still refused to spend your mating week with me when it came two weeks later. I'm getting my period again in two days. Are you gonna be spending your next mating week with me?" Brittany asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, Brittany. It's not an easy decision to make."

"Yes, it is! If Puck can decide to spend his mating weeks with Quinn after a month of dating and you can't even think about spending mating weeks with me after having had _six _mating weeks since we've known each other, then you're a bit of a pussy." Brittany challenged and Santana's brow creased at her mate's words.

"Britt, that's not fair." Santana said softly, "My mating weeks aren't the same as Puck's. He's not a king. When I'm in griffin form, I'm bigger than he is which means that my griffin's sex drive is a lot rougher."

"I'm not gonna break if you handle me rougher than you have been, Santana. I'm not a porcelain doll." Brittany argued and Santana sighed.

"I'm just trying to protect you." She said gently.

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm a big girl, I can protect myself." Brittany snapped. Santana studied her mate's face and blinked before looking back at the bed as she continued to make it.

"You can't do everything by yourself, Brittany. It's my duty to protect you. I'm a griffin, it's in my blood." Santana said, "Mating weeks aren't just rough sex. You'll have bruises, you'll be exhausted, you'll be sore all over."

"I don't care, Santana. You have no idea how left out I feel." Brittany said as she sat down on the bench, "It makes me feel like you don't care about me enough to let me see that side of you. You don't understand, I don't give a fuck how vicious or raw or animalistic the mating weeks are, I just want to be with you. Stop putting it off - take a risk, Santana, Jesus Christ."

"Why do we have to rush into that?" Santana asked, not raising her voice once, "Why do you have to spend the mating weeks with me so soon? Because Puck and Quinn spent his last mating week together? We aren't them; we're us. We make our own decisions, we do things at our own pace and I'm telling you right now, Brittany, if you rush me into doing something that _I_ don't feel right about just yet then things won't go the way you want them to."

"I can't wait anymore, Santana. It took you three months to tell me we were mates. Is it gonna take another three to spend mating weeks with me?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know how long it's going to take." Santana said, "I don't plan these things. When I'm ready, I'll spend my mating weeks with you but, for right now, forget it."

"I can't keep doing this!"

"Don't yell at me, okay? I'm trying but I don't feel right about it yet."

"You _never_ feel right about it." Brittany argued and Santana sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm not gonna say I'll spend my mating weeks with you right now because I can't promise that." She said and Brittany's jaw unclenched, "I get that it's taking long and I know you're losing patience but I just need you to trust me. I know when I'm ready for things, baby, and I can't force myself to do something that will probably end up seriously hurting the one person I can't live without."

Brittany inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes on the exhale before nodding slowly and standing, "Okay. I get it." She said, moving her hands along Santana's waist and locking her fingers on her lower back, "I'm sorry I yelled and I'm sorry I started an unnecessary argument. I'm just... I guess I'm sick of having this same argument over and over."

"Me too. And I'm sorry for making you wait but please trust me to know when I'm ready to spend those weeks with you. You see how tired and worn out I am after those weeks. I can't put you through that yet, okay?" Santana said.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Santana replied and pecked her mate's lips, "Now, let's go pick up Mort's present and get to Dots so we aren't late."

-T.W.O.A.G-

Brittany smiled widely as she watched Morton happily open his birthday presents. Herself and Santana had put a lot of thought into his gift and had gotten him a pass to swim with the dolphins at the aquarium and the instructor was going to teach him some tips on how to train the dolphins. A friend of Santana's - a phoenix from Fallwing - was one of the dolphin trainers at the aquarium and he hooked them up.

Morton had squealed like a girl when he'd opened his present from Santana and Brittany and he almost broke Brittany's neck in a hug. Santana was a helluva lot stronger than Morton so, she could barely feel the squeeze.

"How was summer camp? I haven't seen you since you got back." Brittany asked as she lifted her ice tea to her lips and sucked through the straw.

"Yeah, it was okay." Morton said, "Thanks for recording that thing on the discovery channel. I hope you don't mind that I watched it in your room. You were with San."

"I don't mind as long as you didn't go through my stuff." Brittany said.

"I didn't." Morton said and smiled as he picked up his coke, "Don, can you take me for a ride in your car when we get home?"

"Mort, I've taken you for like, ten rides already." Brandon moaned and Morton rolled his eyes.

"But you said!" He whined and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Boys, please." Susan scolded and rubbed at her temples, "I swear, it's like a day care centre follows us around."

Santana chuckled as she lifted her beer and took a sip before putting it back down. Things had been a little tense between herself and Brittany since their arguement that morning and she knew she was going to have to spend a mating week with Brittany soon. The blonde was on edge and had reached her limit of waiting and Santana knew.

Santana figured she could speak to Shelby about the mating weeks and find out if there was maybe something she could take in order to control herself better. She would speak to Wayne but Brittany's his daughter so, she didn't wanna risk it.

"Next up, we have Morton singing: Wannabe by The Spice Girls." The announcer for the karaoke said and Morton's eyes widened. He looked at Brandon who was snickering behind his glass of coke and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not singing." Morton stated and Brittany chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Just do it." She said, "When you're up there you can put his name down for an even more embarrassing song." She whispered after and Morton smiled, standing and moving to the front as the few people in the restaurant clapped with disinterest.

He sighed, cleared his throat at the mic and the music started, _"Yo! I'll tell ya what I want what I really, really want. So, tell me what you want what you really, really want. I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want. So, tell me what you want what you really, really want. I wanna - ha. I wanna - ha. I wanna - ha. I wanna - ha. I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig-a."_

Brittany laughed as her brother began to dance at the mic as he continued to sing, _"If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me, betta make it fast. Now don't go wastin' my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine."_

Morton continued to sing the song and would dance along with the lyrics. Santana was laughing silently to herself and Brittany had a large smile on her face as her brother had fun at the microphone. Brandon rolled his eyes and drank his coke while Susan and Wayne watched Morton with smiles.

As soon as Morton was done, he requested that Brandon sing the filthiest Eminem song there was and the boy walked sullenly up to the stage. He left out the swear words and rapped along with the lyrics. Santana was laughing hysterically at the boy's hand gestures and Brandon saw. So, when he was finished, he requested Santana sing All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey to which she frowned and declared that it wasn't even Christmas but the middle of summer.

"I'm not singing. No way." She said and Morton pouted, eyes wide and sad as his lower lip poked out. She frowned and looked at Brittany who was pulling the same face. She sighed and stood, "Fine. Fine, god, I'll sing."

Santana moved to the stage, her heels clicking on the floor as she moved through the small restaurant. She sat on the stool behind the mic and cleared her throat. The music started and she rolled her eyes before she started to sing, reading the lyrics on the screen hung on the wall opposite her.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you will ever know._

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is... you." _She sang and Brittany's jaw hit the floor as she listened to her mate sing. She had no idea Santana could sing let alone like _that. _Brittany looked at Morton, dumb-struck and shocked at the sound that was coming out of her mate's mouth.

Santana sang the rest of the song beautifully and, when she was done, recieved a standing ovation from her table. She chuckled and put the mic back in the stand before moving back to their table and sitting down.

"Holy fu-"

"Language, Morton." Susan warned and Brittany smiled.

"That was so good!" Morton squeaked and smiled widely, "Man! Wiped the floor with us." Morton picked up his coke and sucked his drink through the straw happily, "I'm so honored that all you want for Christmas is me, San."

Santana laughed and patted Morton's back, "Whatever makes you happy." She said and gave Brittany a wink.

The blonde smiled and picked up her ice tea, sipping through the straw and then putting it down, "Your turn, pops."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Shelby, there's gotta be something I can take." Santana argued as she followed her trainer around the storeroom at the training field.

"No, I'm sorry, there isn't. If you took something during your mating week, your griffin would be confused and you'd hurt yourself. Not intentionally but, you would definitely hurt yourself." Shelby replied and scribbled something down on a training sheet, "You're just gonna have to suck it up and spend that week with Brittany. There's creams and pills she can take but only to ease the pain after. Her dad knows a lot about that."

"Shelby," Santana started and Shelby cut her off.

"No. Speak to Wayne Pierce or tell Brittany to research creams and ointments made specifically for the human during mating weeks." Shelby said, "If she puts cream on while you're resting, it'll heal her before morning. That's all I can tell you. I don't know of anything you can take and if you did take something, again, you'd hurt yourself."

Santana sighed and gave her trainer a nod, "Alright. I'll let her know. Thanks."

"Sure." Shelby said, "Oh, and Santana? Your flight is going on a two week training trip tomorrow."

"Two weeks exactly?" Santana asked, confused, "Why are they going without me and why didn't anyone tell me?"

"First, they're going without you because you don't need anymore training and when they get back, your training will be over. Second, no one told you because they don't even know. When they show up tomorrow morning for training, we leave." Shelby said.

"And they'll be back in two weeks exactly from tomorrow?" Santana asked and Shelby nodded, "That's four days before my next mating week. Alright... okay, yeah, that's fine. Thanks for letting me know. Should I tell the flight?"

"No." Shelby replied, "They can't be prepared for the trip otherwise what am I training them for - packing?"

Santana chuckled softly and nodded, "Okay. Thanks for your help, Shelby. Have a good trip."

"I'll try," Shelby replied, "As long as Berry doesn't sing, it should be fine."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	15. Chapter 14: House Sitting

**Warnings:**

**Sexual content; Language; Ejaculation; Some dirty talk**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 14: House Sitting**

"I'll miss you guys too." Santana heard Brittany telling the kids she'd been teaching. She leaned her head against the headrest and smiled as she watched her mate interact with the students. Brittany wiped a tear from her cheek and gave the kids a hug before waving one last time and moving toward Santana's car. She opened the door and climbed in, "Hey, baby." She greeted and pecked Santana's lips before putting on her seatbelt. She waved to the kids one last time before Santana pulled away from the school.

"Hi," Santana greeted back and gave Brittany a smile, "How was your last day?"

"It was so great. The kids got me presents. I got a pack of cards from Myca - he's a sweetie. I got a flower from Daniel and it's fake so, it'll last forever - that's what he said when he gave it to me. I got a chocolate from the twins, Kyla and Kenny. And I got a mug from Remy - he's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Of course, those are the first graders." Brittany said and sniffed before absentmindedly placing her hand on Santana's thigh, "How was your day?"

"It was good. I have to take over everyone's training because Shelby's with the flight. But thank the heavens she's coming back tomorrow. She just has to get the flight settled in with the trainer over in Montana before she comes back." Samtana said, "One of the cubs scratched another with her talon. Of course, she's four so, she has no idea what she's doing but, this other little griffin was pretty torn up. His arm is in a bandage and he's off training for a week."

"Ouchie. One of the phoenixes shifted accidentally today - a second grader. It was so cool to watch but she was really confused." Brittany told her mate, "Phoenixes start training at age six right?"

"Yeah, the griffins own the forest. Which is why we start training younger." Santana informed the blonde as she turned and drove up to the Fallwing Forest, newly built, front gate. She pressed the button on her remote and the gate opened slowly. She drove in, waited for the gate to close and drove in the direction of the flight house.

"We have the house to ourselves, right?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded, confirming. Brittany smiled cheekily and moved her hand higher on Santana's thigh. The brunette was wearing a short summer dress and had her heels on the floor of the passenger seat, "So, that means we can have sex anywhere we want."

Santana chuckled and gave her mate a nod as she turned right on the leafy floor of the forest, passing all the beautiful trees acting as houses. Fallwing Forest was just like a neighborhood except with trees as houses and no actual tar roads. The roads were leaves and twigs on the forest floor. The phoenixes had painted a line in the middle of the road to indicate the lanes.

Brittany slid her hand underneath the hem of Santana's dress and pressed her hand against the woman's briefs. She undid the two small buttons on the flap in Santana's briefs and moved her hand in, wrapping it around Santana's member.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed in surprise earning a cheeky smile and a snicker from the woman next to her.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Brittany said casually as she began to rub the flaccid shaft in her hand.

"Britt, come on, I'm driving." Santana begged as her cock began to harden, "Baby, can't you at least wait until we're home?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany teased and Santana let out a shaky breath. Her cock was semi-hard already and she clenched her jaw.

"Brittany." She warned weakly and her mate pulled her member out of the flap in her briefs. Brittany began running her hand skillfully up and down Santana's length and the brunette's mouth fell open as she stopped the car at a stop sign and focused desperately on the steering wheel. Her hands gripped the wheel and her knuckles went white from the force.

No cars passed so, Santana drove forward and her breaths became heavy and shaky as she tried to focus on the road and not crashing into something. The flight house was three minutes away and she couldn't have wanted to be there more.

"Baby, please." She husked and Brittany bit her lip at the tone. She swapped hands and leaned over the center console, licking the shell of Santana's ear and taking the lobe into her mouth, sucking gently as she pumped faster.

"I missed you so much last night." Brittany whispered as her hand worked Santana's shaft, "All I could think about was having you bury your thick cock inside of me... fucking me _so good._"

"Holy fuck." Santana hissed and jerked her hips up. The car swerved and she immediately got control, breathing heavily as she blinked hard and tried to focus on driving and not on the firm, skilled hand working her cock, "Fuck, Brittany, please... we're gonna crash if you don't stop."

"I love your cock." Brittany husked into her mate's ear as she continued to pump the hard, throbbing cock in her hand, "I want you to cum. Cum all over my hand, Sanny."

"Brittany," Santana groaned and spun the wheel right, driving up the driveway of the flight house and hitting the brakes as she felt her balls tighten and her stomach coil. Her hips jerked up and hot cum spurted out of her cock, landing on Brittany's hand and wrist. Two more ropes shot out and she moaned, grunting with each spurt, "Ah, fuck."

"Fuck, that's so hot." Brittany rasped and bit down on the earlobe in her mouth, "I'm so wet for you."

Brittany pumped slower and let go of Santana's ear, kissing softly down her neck and sucking, "I'm gonna get hard again, Britt. We have to go inside."

Brittany licked a long line up Santana's neck, leaving shivers all the way down the brunette's spine as she climbed out of the car and raced to the front door, using the key under the cap of the light to open the house. She turned on her heel as the door opened and she watched Santana scramble out of the car, hands desperately clutching her hardening member over her dress.

Brittany giggled and let out a squeal as Santana raced toward her after locking the car. The front door slammed shut and Santana wrestled with herself in order to remove her briefs, bare feet excitedly dancing on the spot as she watched her mate undress. Santana wasted no time in taking off her dress and bra and as soon as she was naked, she raced toward Brittany; who ran away laughing. Brittany rounded the flight room and stood in front of the coffee table while Santana stood behind the orange couch.

Santana made a come hither motion with her index finger and Brittany giggled and shook her head, "If you want me, come and get me." She said and Santana smiled, shaking her head.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you fucking tease."

-T.W.O.A.G-

She swirled the glass of Merlot in her hand and giggled as she sipped it, "I just have cum all over my stomach and neck." Brittany giggled and Santana smiled and sipped her wine.

"I know, babe, I put it there." She said as she scooted toward the tipsy blonde on the breakfast nook and cuddled up to her, "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough that I know I want more cum on me... and not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage." Brittany stated and then began to chuckle. Santana smiled out a breathy laugh and kissed her mate.

"After this glass." She mumbled and sipped the wine, "This wine is so sweet."

"Yeah, I love it. Merlot is a fruitier wine. I prefer it to the dryer wines." Brittany replied and downed the rest of the wine in her glass, "Finish up, come on."

Santana laughed, "You're just the cutest drunk in the world." She said and finished her wine. Plonking her empty glass on the table, Santana stood and held out her hand for Brittany to take. The blonde grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the stairs. Santana laughed and raced after Brittany.

They raced upstairs toward Santana's room and Brittany leaped onto the bed and over to her side. She jumped on the bed for a few seconds before moving to the chest at the bottom of the bed and opening it.

"What are you doing?" Santana chuckled as she leaned, still naked, against the doorframe.

A pair of sweats and a t-shirt hit her the next second and she smiled, "Put those on." Brittany instructed as she pulled on a pair of Santana's briefs and a shirt.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked as Brittany raced into the bathroom and came back out with two towels.

"To the lake."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"Brittany, stop splashing!" Santana squealed. Brittany giggled and splashed her again to which she rolled her eyes with a laugh. Santana splashed back and ducked underneath the water.

The two women had been in the lake for an hour at most and they'd made love very quietly on the bank - careful not to wake the owner of the biggest tree in Fallwing just by the lake; Mr Dormer.

Mr Ryan Dormer was an old man - in his eighties - and he was grumpier than the dwarf in Snow White. No one knew his story and why he was as grumpy as he was; no one but Grant Lopez and Grant Lopez _has _never and _will _never say a word.

"Who's out there?!" An old, husky, British voice called into the night at the sounds of splashing coming from the lake. Santana's head whipped up from where it had been buried in Brittany's neck and her dark orbs widened at the light on the porch shining lightly, revealing a short, grey haired old man standing at the porch door in slippers and a robe. Santana made eye contact with her mate and brought her finger to her lips as a signal to keep quiet.

Brittany nodded and swam around Santana, hiding behind her so as her blonde hair couldn't be noticeable from the porch.

"Santana Lopez!" Mr Dormer recognised and Santana gulped, eyes still wide and lips dry as she stayed extremely still, "Stayin' still doesn't make you invisible. Bein' invisible makes you invisible and since ya not invisible... why don't you and ya friend come inside."

Brittany gripped Santana's shoulders as the old man walked back inside and used something not currently visible to the women in the lake to hold the door open, "How does he know you?" Brittany asked and Santana shrugged.

"We should probably go inside. He terrifies the shit out of me."

-T.W.O.A.G-

Santana and Brittany sat side by side on the couch and Mr Dormer sat opposite them. Two steaming cups of tea sat on the table and Mr Dormer held his cup in his frail hands.

"Now," he began and Santana gulped, "What do you two think ya doin' swimmin' in _my_ lake?"

"To be fair, Mr Dormer, it's the forest's lake." Santana argued softly and Mr Dormer looked at her before the smallest of grins formed on his face.

"Ya just like your father, you are." He stated and sipped his tea, "My 'ouse, my lake."

Santana nodded once and Brittany reached forward, picking up her tea and sipping, "Night swim, Mr Dormer." She answered his earlier question, "To be honest, sir, we got a bit tipsy in the beginning of the evening and it was my idea to come here."

"And who... are... you?" Mr Dormer asked and Brittany giggled.

"Britt, don't laugh." Santana hushed under her breath.

"Sorry, it's just; you said that like that caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland - the one that smokes." Brittany apologised, "I'm Brittany, sir. Brittany Pierce."

"Yeah, Wayne's daughta." Mr Dormer stated and Brittany nodded.

"How did you-?"

"He's my docta." Mr Dormer replied, cutting Brittany off, "Tell me, what are you... doin' with 'er?"

"She's my mate, Mr Dormer, and to be honest, I don't think our lives are any of your business." Santana snapped and Mr Dormer smiled.

"If it's none of my business then why did you answa?"

Santana was silent.

Brittany inhaled deeply through her nose and looked around the room. There were little trinkets and knick-knacks placed all over the house and the furniture had seen it's day. The tree was quite large from the outside, an upstairs _and_ a downstairs - a basement below the living room. Brittany felt cozy and at home sitting in the living room. While the tree was spacious from the outside, the inside was filled with memories and comfort.

"Look, Mr Dormer, Brittany and I were just having a bit of fun. We're sorry if we woke you and we're sorry for swimming in _your_ lake but - that being said - we are _not_ sorry for having a good time." Santana said, "So, if you-"

"Santana," Brittany interrupted, eyes fixed on a picture. Santana frowned and looked at the blonde.

"What? What is it?" Santana asked and Brittany pointed at the photograph on the wall. Santana's eyes caught it and she gasped, standing. She moved quickly over to the photograph and looked at it, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in shock and confusion, "Where did you get this?"

The picture was a photograph taken many years ago containing a young man with dark hair and dark eyes, dimples in his smile and a slight frame standing next to a pregnant woman, brown hair, brown eyes and a frame slighter than the man's excluding her pregnant belly. The man had his arm happily around the woman and his free hand covering hers - fingers linked - on her belly.

Santana's eyes relaxed and watered, heart clenching and a lump forming in her throat, "I asked you a question!" She snapped angrily and Mr Dormer sighed. Brittany frowned in sympathy for her mate and looked at her hands, "Where did you get this picture of my mother and father?"

"I took it." Mr Dormer replied simply and rested his hands in front of him, tea forgotten on the coffee table and feet planted firmly on the ground.

"You stole it?"

"No," Mr Dormer said, "I was the one who snapped that picture."

"Why?" Santana asked fiercely, eyes burning in anger as a hot tear slid down her cheek. Mr Dormer was silent and Santana snapped again, "Why do you have the same picture that my father carries in his wallet?!"

"Santana, baby, calm down." Brittany said gently and Santana clenched her jaw.

"Answer me!" Santana snapped again and Mr Dormer moved calmly over to a small cupboard. He opened it and pulled out a box. He opened the box and rifled through the papers in it before pulling one out of the pack and handing it to Santana. It was a birth certificate for her mother, Yolanda Dormer.

"Your mother is my daughter."

-T.W.O.A.G-


	16. Chapter 15: Mating Week

**A/N:**** Thank you all again for your commitment to the story and for continuing to read. I won't be posting for about two weeks but this is definitely **_**not**_** the last chapter. Just a tiny break and I'll be back with chapter 16.**

**When I come back with Chapter 16, we'll be five years ahead of where we are in the story now.**

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy :)**

**Warnings:**

**Sexual content; Language; Ejaculation**

**The Wings of A Griffin**

**Chapter 15: Mating Week**

Over the next two weeks - after Santana found out Mr Dormer was her grandfather on her mother's side - herself and Brittany stopped by his house everyday. Mr Dormer had told them that after Yolanda passed away, he felt as though everything was empty and he couldn't have apologised more for not being in Santana's life. Mr Dormer had been the person who pulled Santana out of her mother as Yolanda went into labor without knowing and gave birth at home.

Santana had asked why she had never met him beforehand and his reply was simple:

_"My wife died shortly after your first birthday and I flew up to Britain to be with her family. When I came back, it was for your mother's funeral. After her funeral, I became selfish and didn't want to see anyone. She sent pictures and letters to show me how much you'd grown when I was in Britain and I always replied. Even though I wasn't here, I still thought of you everyday, Santana."_

Santana had begun to warm up to the man and discovered his reason for being so grumpy; loneliness. Brittany enjoyed the man's company and helped him redo his garden. He'd told Santana stories of her mother from when she was a young girl and he'd shown her videos and photos of Yolanda. Santana had grown to love the man over the two weeks they spent together and when Brittany and Santana left to go back home on the last day, Ryan Dormer told them he'd see them sooner than soon.

Now, it was Santana's mating week. Herself and Brittany had gone to bed naked the night before so as not to hurt themselves and Brittany had been thrilled when Santana stopped her from going back to her parents house.

_"Okay, I love you and I'll see you in a week." Brittany had said after a quick peck to Santana's lips._

_"Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd stay." Santana had replied and Brittany had smiled widely._

_"You mean- We can- We're gonna spend your mating week together?"_

_"I think we've waited long enough." Santana had replied with a confirming nod and Brittany had chuckled happily, "I have healing creams in the bathroom and all you have to do is rub them onto yourself every night for this week while I'm resting."_

_"Thank god you finally pulled your head out of your ass."_

Santana was lying on her side, one arm around her mate and the sheet draped over her legs from having moved in the night. Brittany was facing her front and had her head snuggled in her neck. She shifted her hips as her griffin smelled her mate and woke up. Her erection was throbbing and the head of her member was swollen with want, pre cum dripping from the slit and hitting the sheets.

Santana's eyes opened and she was met with a mess of blonde hair and the warm skin of her mate pressed against her. Her griffin cawed and she buried her head in Brittany's hair, inhaling her scent deeply as she moved on top of the woman and used one hand to spread her legs.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open at the movement and she smiled up at her mate, "Morning." She greeted softly and Santana met her blue orbs. Brittany's breath caught at the darkness of her mate's eyes and she smiled out a shaky breath.

The blonde moved her pale hand down her front and began to slowly rub herself as Santana's tan hand wrapped around her cock and pumped fast, wasting no time. Her free hand held herself up as she hovered above Brittany. Her griffin was more aroused than ever at the sight and smell of her mate and all she wanted was to be inside of the blonde but her griffin knew better and waited for permission.

Brittany slid a finger inside of herself and moaned before pumping her finger in and out once and pulling it out, running the tip along Santana's lips before nodding, "I'm ready." She whispered and Santana's eyes darkened, "Take me."

And so she did.

Santana let go of her cock and lined it up with Brittany's entrance, thrusting deep inside and halting once all the way in for a second before moving out and thrusting back in. Brittany's eyes widened and she tried desperately to get used to the force. Deep breaths were inhaled through the blonde's nose and exhaled through her mouth as the pain turned into pleasure and she let out a moan.

Santana pounded in and out, the headboard banging viciously against the wall, and her teeth gripped Brittany's earlobe. Brittany gasped shakily and her legs wrapped around Santana's waist.

"Santana, baby, could you slow down?" Brittany asked gently as Santana pounded into her. She shifted her hips and raised them so the brunette could have a better angle.

Brittany closed her eyes and breathed in and out as Santana fucked her harder than she'd ever felt. Santana had warned her it'd be rough and she had acknowledged that but she didn't acknowledge just how rough it was going to be. She could admit that she'd been selfish and was only thinking about spending mating weeks with her mate as it was more time together but she could also admit that she hadn't even begun to think about what those weeks would be filled with.

Brittany's eyes squeezed shut and she clung onto Santana's back as the brunette pounded them violently into the wall. Brittany could feel the brunette's griffin cawing and shrieking in pleasure as Santana let go of her earlobe and grunted. The brunette pulled out and flipped Brittany over, gripping her hips and raising them before pushing back in and positioning her knees on either side of Brittany's ass. She began moving her hips rhythmically and Brittany moaned.

Santana gripped Brittany's hands and drilled into the woman, grunting and moaning as she did. Brittany bit the pillow and groaned. Santana leaned forward and buried her nose in Brittany's hair, feeling her griffin shriek and the claws of her front lion paw extract from her fingertips. Her griffin wanted to mark her mate but her talons never extracted - only her lion claws. She grunted as her right hand squeezed onto Brittany's, fingers linked, and her claws dug into the top of the woman's palm. Brittany shrieked and bit onto the pillow harder as Santana raked her claws up and between Brittany's fingers and down the back of her hand toward her wrist. She sunk her claws all the way in at Brittany's wrist and the blonde screamed. Santana's griffin felt her mate's pain and her claws sunk back into her fingertips. Her palm pressed against Brittany's hand and she slowed her thrusts. Her griffin was feeling her mate and, as blood dripped from Brittany's hand as the wound began to slowly scar, her griffin backed off slightly and gave her more control.

"You okay?" Santana whispered as her thrusts became slow and gentle. Brittany had tears streaming down her face and the pain in her hand began to subside as Santana pressed their hands together harder.

"That hurt." She said honestly and Santana kissed her neck softly in apology. Brittany watched with teary eyes as the blood on her hand began to disappear before her. She inhaled a shaky breath and relaxed into Santana as a soft caw fell from the brunette's lips. The base of her penis began to swell as she came inside of Brittany.

Her orgasms were quieter and more pleasurable - she found - during her mating weeks. It was normal for them to be quiet as her griffin was more alive in her during mating weeks; griffins never made any violent sounds during orgasm - a big difference from the activities leading up to them - as an orgasm inside of their mates meant a possible pregnancy and cubs were always made out of love and gentleness. The sex was rough; the orgasms were not.

"I can feel it; your cum." Brittany whispered and Santana's griffin cawed at the confession, "There's a lot of it. Feels good. Really soothing."

Santana's penis stayed swelled at the base for thirty-five minutes - five minutes longer than the normal maximum time - and Brittany had had an orgasm during that time due to the feeling of Santana's cum inside of her.

As soon as Santana's penis went back to its normal size, she pulled out and turned Brittany over as her griffin began to take over again, "Just hold on, it'll be over before you know it." Santana mumbled before she lost control and pushed back inside of Brittany.

By the end of the night, Brittany was sore all over, had bruises on her hips, had had so many orgasms that she lost count and had been marked by her mate. Santana rested as Brittany sat on the edge of the bath tub and rubbed healing creams onto all her bruises and more private areas. She was exhausted and her throat was sore from moaning, grunting, shrieking and wailing all day.

"Ow," she mumbled as she flexed her right hand - her marked hand. She examined the back of her hand, the swell of four clawed lines red and sealed there. She followed the lines between her fingers and winced as she turned her hand over and saw four circular scars at the start of each line; just like the scars on Finn's back that looked like cigar burns. She had another four of them on her wrist at the end of each line and each one was swollen, red and throbbing. The pain of the mark had subsided during the day as herself and Santana mated but as soon as Santana had begun to rest, the mark began to yearn for her mate's touch.

Puck hadn't mentioned anything about the side effects of the mate's mark but all she knew was that she had strong, wholesome urges to have Santana close to her, to have Santana touching her in some way, to have Santana's cubs inside of her. It was a need that had settled within her and with each throb of her mark, the need grew stronger. She figured it was because Santana's griffin wanted and needed the same things during mating weeks and she now had a part of Santana's griffin running through her veins.

She found an ointment for the mate's mark in the cupboard under the sink and began to very gently dab some on, hissing when she did. Puck had said that a scar of a feather would form over four weeks but Santana hadn't marked her with her talons; she'd marked her with her lion claws and now she wondered what that meant.

As soon as Brittany had put the ointment on, she tucked it back into the cupboard under the sink and stood, moving back into the bedroom and climbing into bed next to Santana. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Santana before she fell asleep instantly.

-T.W.O.A.G-

_**Day 7 - Mating Week**_

The mating week had gotten better since the first day and Santana's griffin now knew how much force Brittany could take. It was proven that the blonde could take more force than it appeared and Santana's griffin cawed proudly with each thrust inside of the woman.

Her griffin was proud and humbled by the mate's mark placed beautifully on her mate's right hand. Santana didn't understand why her lion claws had marked Brittany as opposed to her talons but she made a note to ask. The mark was perfect in her griffins opinion and Brittany had fallen in love with it as well.

The four red and swollen lines had throbbed all through the week while Santana was resting and while the two mated, the mark rested and began to scar. As soon as Santana was resting, the mark stopped it's scarring progress and yearned, throbbed, swelled and wailed for Santana's touch.

Santana held Brittany on the chest at the foot of her bed while she banged into her, balls slapping against Brittany's skin as her hard cock drilled in and out fast and hard. Brittany moaned as the fingers of her right hand spasmed. Her mark could sense her mate was close to cumming and it began to push her over the edge.

"Ah, fuck, Santana!" She moaned, "Oh, I'm cumming!"

Santana's cock swelled at the base for the seventh time that day and she moaned ever so gently as her thrusts slowed and stopped. She shot hot ropes of cum into Brittany and the blonde bit her lip at the feeling.

"God, I love that feeling." She whispered desperately as she pushed her hips down and earned a grunt from Santana whose griffin practically purred.

Santana's cock stayed swelled at the base for thirty-five minutes again and Brittany's eyes began to flutter as time passed. Her arousal massaged into Santana's balls and her clit throbbed in satisfaction.

It was four minutes to midnight when Santana's penis went back to normal size. Her griffin cawed in pride and satisfaction as she lay Brittany down on her side of the bed and pulled out slowly. Her cum dripped out of her mate and she looked away as her griffin began to become aroused again. She knew her mate needed to rest so she moved to the bathroom and took out the healing creams.

As soon as she was seated on the bed next to a half-asleep and satisfied Brittany, she began to rub the creams into Brittany's center. Her griffin hadn't been so rough with the blonde that it left bruises on her but she would put the cream on every night to be safe.

Brittany's voice was almost gone and Santana - for the very first time since her mating weeks started - hadn't even gone hoarse.

Santana lay next to her mate after putting the cream back in the bathroom and she pulled the sheets up over the both of them. Their very first mating week together was done and had been more successful than Santana had thought it'd be.

"I love you so much, Britt." She whispered into her mate's hair, "I'm sorry if I hurt you at all this week but it won't happen again."

"My mark... it hurt first." Brittany mumbled tiredly, "It's throbbing. Just touch it or hold my hand and it'll stop."

Santana obeyed her mate and held the woman's marked hand, "I love this mark." She said softly and Brittany smiled, humming in agreement, "I'm gonna ask Shelby why I marked you with my claws instead of my talons. I don't think it's a bad thing but, it won't hurt to know."

"I love you too." Brittany said as she snuggled into her mate, "I forgot to say it back before."

Santana smiled and closed her eyes as she felt her griffin begin to sleep, "I love you too... too."

-T.W.O.A.G-

"So, it's normal?" Santana asked as she followed Shelby across the junior training field after work.

"Well, no, because there is no other griffin with three lion paws and one set of talons but, it's not a bad thing at all." Shelby replied as she stopped at a small shed and walked inside. Santana followed.

"What does it mean?"

"It just means that a feather won't form on whatever part of her body that you marked. It means the clawed lines will scar and stay as they are." Shelby informed Santana as she began to take out broom handles from a storage closet, "And your enemies will sense the scar from countries away. Also, it means that she has royalty in her veins now. You're a king and you clawed her...?"

"Hand. I clawed her hand." Santana said.

"You're a king and you clawed her hand. Instead of sinking your talons into her and giving her your griffin's feathers, you've clawed her and given her your griffin's blood." Shelby said and gave Santana a smile, "It's far from being a bad thing. When you two have kids, they won't just be next in line to be king of the flight; they'll be _royalty._ Your griffin's strong, Santana. _Very_ strong. You should be proud."

Santana couldn't help her smile and she felt her heart grow a million sizes bigger, "I am proud." She stated and nodded her head, "I just didn't know I had it in me."

"It's always been in you, Santana." Shelby said, "It's like flying. It's always been there, you just refused to feel it. Now, go home - your shift is over and I have another class."

"Alright," Santana said, "Thanks, Shelby."

"Anytime, sugar."

Santana smiled and left the shed, moving across the field with a weight lifted off her shoulders and a shine in her eyes.

The future held more than she knew. She'd recently found her grandfather and she'd marked Brittany as well. Part of _her blood_ now ran through Brittany's veins and she could feel their bond growing as she crossed the field.

She could feel Brittany's mark throbbing as she thought of the blonde and she began to run, leaping into the air and shifting into her griffin, wings spread and her front lion paw flexing. She shrieked in the air as she flew toward the flight house where she could feel her mate waiting for her.

-T.W.O.A.G-


End file.
